Amor Prohibido
by Judtri Cullen
Summary: Ellas viajan a un lugar frio y casi sin sol ya que trataran de convivir con los Humanos, nunca pensaron que su vida iba cambiar al conocer a una familia iguales a ellas y a unos hombres lobo/autoras: Maria Meyer Cullen y Judith16/Summary completo adentro
1. PrefacioMariaPOV

**__****Sumary:**

**__****2 miembros de la fuerza vulturi hartas de sus costumbres y pensamientos, se alejan de ellos. Llevan 4 años separadas de ellos pero ellas siguen mas juntas que nada. Ellas viajan a un lugar frio y casi sin sol ya que trataran de convivir con los Humanos.**

**__**** Ellas nunca piensan que su vida va a cambiar totalmente al conocer a una familia de vampiros iguales a ellas y a unos hombres lobos..**

**__****Autoras: Maria Meyer Cullen y Judith16  
**

* * *

**Prefacio**

¿Como es que esto es posible?Nosotros y ellos no podemos convivir, muchos no estan de acuerdo con esta union, cuando sucedio esto todos mostraron incredulidad y algunos hasta con asco.¿Como sucedio esto?¿Porque?

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como "Almas Gemelas"**

**mi amiga Judith y yo tuvimos la idea de hacer esta historia.**

**Disfrutenla**

**Maria Meyer Cullen  
**


	2. ForksMariaPOV

**La mayoria de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos nuevos los creamos Judith16 y Maria Meyer Cullen.**

**

* * *

**

**MariaPOV**

Mi hermana y yo ibamos ya llegando a Forks, le habia pedido que nos mezclaramos con los humanos, ella los aborrecia, siempre que veia a uno decia " son tan simples, tan ordinarios, tan tontos, se sorprenden por todo y lo peor: tan, tan aburridos" en cambio yo los adoraba, amaba ser Vampiro, me gustaba tener la fuerza y la velocidad, mi nombre es Maria Coleman, yo era hermosa, claro, ¿Que vampiro no iba a ser hermoso? tenia el cabello de color castaño y los ojos de un color miel, tenia dones, tenia 2, el primero es un campo de fuerza, y el segundo lo descubri despues, mi segundo don es copiar los otros dones, habia copiado todos los dones de los Vulturis, me hubiera gustado darle un poco de su propia medicina a Jane, pero no podia, las costumbres de los Vulturis terminaron por aburrirnos a mi hermana y a mi, por eso nos largamos y nos volvimos "vegetarianas", no me habia gustado matar a unos humanos que tenian una vida por delante, tambien fue por eso que nos largamos, no soportaba matarlos, por eso empeze a controlar mi sed, aunque sabia que iba a ser dificil, claro habiamos tomado sangre humana durante cuarenta y seis años, mi hermana se habia opuesto al principio en volverse vegetariana, pero luego de unas semanas acepto, ahora nos mudabamos por fin a vivir con los humanos, ibamos a ir a la escuela, ya sabiamos todo lo que enseñaban, pero yo queria mezclarme con ellos y parecer mas humana, odiaba la comida humana pero teniamos que hacer que la comiamos para no levantar sospechas, yo iba en mi auto, un "_TECHART GTstreet convertible_", mi hermana tenia un "_Ferrari Dino_", llegamos al pueblo, todos los humanos que habian ahi se quedaron viendo nuestros autos con la boca abierta, sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad, pude ver atravez del cristalque mi hermana rodaba los ojos, los humanos trataban de ver atravez del cristal quienes eramos pero no nos podian ver el cristal era polarizado, de un color tan negro que no lo lograban, escuche que decian: "_Vaya ¿Que famoso ira ahi?_""_¡Deben de ser millonarios!_""_¿Sera que se mudaran aqui?_" decidi bajarles la curiosidad.

-Oye, hermana-la llame sabiendo que podria oirme.

-¿Que?

-Vamos a esa tienda de muebles, necesitamos comprar las camas y lo demas-sabia que no necesitabamos camas pero era para ocultar las apariencias.

-Bueno-contesto, estacionamos los autos en frente de la tienda, apagamos los autos y nos bajamos, se escucho un "¡OOOOHHHH!" y luego las personas empezaron a decir "_¿Seran de la familia Cullen?_""_¡Seguro que son otros familiares de los Cullen!_"yo no entendia nada. ¿Quienes eran los Cullen? voltee a ver a mi hermana, ella tenia la misma cara de confusion y tenia el ceño fruncido, entramos a la tienda, ahi habia una familia, los chicos de la familia que parecian tener 17 nos miraron de arriba a abajo con ojos como platos, los ignoramos y empezamos a ver los muebles, olia mucho a madera y a pintura, empezamos a elegir, luego de un rato tuvimos claro cuales y los compramos, dijieron que mañana nos los iban a llevar, los pagamos, fuimos hacia los autos y comenzamos a manejar hacia la casa.


	3. ForksJudithPOV

**Judith POV.**

Aqui vamos viajando a un pueblo llamado forks, porque mi hermanita quiere convivir con los humanos yo los aborresco son tan simples,tan ordinarios,tan tontos,se sorprenden por todo y lo peor tan tan aburridos...que hasta deje de alimentarme de ellos...si soy vegetariana junto mi hermana...hize esto por ella solo por ella yo haria lo que fuera por ella...es mi hermana menor.

Bueno mi nombre es Judith Coleman mi vida es perfecta claro sin humanos presentes no tengo ningun tipo de trato con ellos solo aparentamos ser "normales" y listo ellos como ya lo mencione tan tontos ni se dan cuenta que somos unos de los depredadores mas peligrosos del mundo...

Mi hermana se encargo de todo de conseguir casa..nuestros autos ya los tenemos..y amm de inscribirnos a la escuela...no se que le encnuetra de interesante a eso solo te enseñan cosas que te servirian si no fueras vampiro ya que nosotros no necesitamos comida y para que tendriamos un trabajo? bueno tenemos dinero peri siempre tenemos que mudarnos por nuestra apariencia de siempre joven eso era muy malo porque nos adapatabamos y llegaba la hora de mudarnos pero bueno asi es la vida..

"Un nuevo pueblo una nueva vida" asi decia mi hermana y tenia razon el pasado es pasado aunque vivas toda la eternidad...

Mi poder es genial los de mi hermana tambien somos invencibles solo las 2 yo tengo el poder de controlar los 4 elementos y teletransporte es genial la verdad me encantan mis poderes...Mi auto oooo! mi auto es un ferrari dino color rojo sangre hermosisisisisisisimo! me encanta..tengo gustos muy bueno a mi parecer...mi caracter soy muy buena aunque cuando no me gusta o simpatisa una cosa simplemente me alejo de ello y pues se podria decir que asi soy en mi forma psicologica...mi forma fisica...amm puues tengo el pelo castaño ojos dorados por ser vegetariana y soy de mediana estatura...

Se podria decir que asi soy lo que me gusta y el porque de mudarme demasiado y el porque de entrar de nuevo a "estudiar"...

Mi hermana decidio para en una tienda de muebles para decorar nuestra nueva casa..en el trayecto escuchamos millones de preguntas que hacian los torpes humanos y que si eramos de la familia cullen para empezar ¿Quienes son ellos? voltie a ver a mi hermana y tenia la misma cara de confusion entramos a la muebleria y los chicos nos miraron de arriba a abajo yo solo rodee los ojos siempre la misma reaccion eramos hermosas si pero que vampiro no lo es?...cuando pagamos los muebles dijeron que lo llevarian a la casa ...y nos dirigimos hacia alla.


	4. Los Cullen y el primer dia de clases

**MariaPOV**

Llegamos a la casa en unos minutos, la casa estaba en el bosque, era de madera y cristal, era mas bien una mansion, apenas habian unos muebles, subimos y buscamos una habitacion, yo elegi una que era de color morado, en una parte tenia una puerta para el bosque.

-¡Oye hermana!-la llame, ella aparecio en un segundo.

-¿Si?

-¿Ya elegiste tu habitacion?

-Sip

-Bueno...¿Porque no vamos a cazar?-ya tenia los ojos algo oscuros y me quemaba la garganta, ella habia ido a cazar antes de irnos.

-Ok-dijo encogiendose de hombros, yo asenti y me diriji a la puerta que daba al bosque, ella fue detras de mi, pude escuchar unos ciervos a no menos de un kilometro, corrimos hasta ahi, justo cuando me lanze al ciervo tambien salio otra figura hacia el ciervo, gruñi, no queria que me quitaran mi presa, nos estrellamos y el impacto se escucho como dos mazas de roca, salimos volando hacia atras, golpee un arbol y este vibro, que lastima, los ciervos se escaparon, mire hacia el otro lado y ahi habia una chica de cabello castaño, tenia los ojos negros.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto.

-Yo...me llamo Maria-dije, ella se levanto en un segundo.

-¿Hermana?-escuche que decia Judith-¿Que sucede?-pregunto mientras llegaba donde estabamos, ella se acerco de inmediato a mi cuando vio a la chica.

-¿¡Bella!-escuchamos que alguien llamaba-¿Que sucedio?-dijo una voz aterciopelada, luego de unos segundos llego un chico con el cabello despeinado, y tenia algo de musculo, él se acerco a la chica-.¿Estas bien?escuche un golpe.

-Si, si-le dijo la solo que las dos atacamos al ciervo al mismo tiempo-el chico se volteo a vernos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el chico.

-Yo...me llamo Maria y ella es Judith-dije haciendo un gesto hacia ella-Umm ..acabamos de llegar.

-Se nota-dijo-Yo soy Edward y ella es Bella.

-Hola, umm...¿Bella? lamento haberte gruñido-le dije.

-No importa, estabas concentrada en la caza

-¡Bella!¡Edward!-escuchamos que llamaban otras voces, aparecieron otros siete vampiros en el lugar, el primero que entro fue un rubio que debia de aparentar 24 años, al lado de él aparecio una mujer con cara de forma de corazon, con cabello castaño y con hoyuelos, despues entro un chico de gran tamaño, parecia un oso, tenia el cabello negro y muy musculoso, luego llego otro chico rubio y lleno de cicatrizes, a su lado llego una chica con el cabello negro y con cada una de sus puntas señalando a todos lados, tenia aspecto de duendesilla, y a su lado llego una chica rubia y parecia como la mas hermosa de todas, luego llego otra chica de el cabello igual que el de Edward, parecia vampira, pero tenia los ojos de un color achocolatado, lo que mas me sorprendio es que su corazon latia,¿Como era eso posible?el hombre rubio se acerco a nosotras.

-Buenas tardes¿Como se llaman?-pregunto.

-Yo me llamo Judith y ella Maria...Coleman-dijo mi hermana.

-Bienvenidas, mi nombre es Carlisle, seguro ya conocieron a Edward y a Bella-nosotras asentimos-Bueno, ella es Esme-dijo señalando con un gesto a la mujer con cara de forma de corazon-Él es Emmett-señalando al oso-Él es Jasper-señalando al que estaba lleno de cicatrizes-Élla es Alice-señalando a la duende-Élla es Rosalie-señalando a la rubia-.Y ella es Renesmee-señalo a la de corazon palpitante-Cullen.

-Oh, ustedes son los Cullen, cuando llegamos unas personas empezaron a mencionarlos-dije, él , ¿alguien tiene dones?-pregunte

-Si, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice y Jasper tienen, Edward puede leer el pensamiento, Bella tiene un escudo, Renesmee muestra sus pensamientos por el tacto, Alice ve el futuro y Jasper controla las emociones-dijo, ¡Con razon! ya empezaba a copiarlos, Edward enarco una ceja.

-Lo siento, trabaja por si solo-le dije, todos me vieron con confusion-Umm...yo tengo dos dones, puedo...crear campos de fuerza y tambien puedo copiar los dones-ellos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Vaya!¡Es un arma mortal!-dijo Emmett, yo me rei.

-¿Copiar dones?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Si, pero no puedo controlarlo, ahora mismo estoy copiando sus poderes, se va a tardar un rato en que ya los pueda usar.

-¿Vivian antes con otros?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Con...los...Vulturis-ellos se quedaron petrificados.

-¿Ellos los enviaron?-dijieron todos con rudeza.

-¡No, no! Nosotras nos separamos de ellos hace 4 años, no nos gustaban sus tradiciones, por eso nos fuimos-todos se relajaron...un poco.

-¡Espera!-exclamo Jasper-Si tu puedes copiar los dones¿copiaste los dones de ellos?

-Emm...si, ¡oh! ¡y me hubiera gustado darle un poco de su medicina a Jane!

-¡Asi se habla!-dijo Emmett-¿¡Pero porque no lo hiciste!

-Seguro que Aro o Alec me hubieran matado, mi hermana tambien tiene dones-todos se volvieron a ver a mi hermana.

-¿Que poderes tienes tu?-le pregunto Edward.

-Yo puedo controlar los 4 elementos y tambien teletransportacion-contesto Judith.

-Vaya, parecen...casi invencibles-dijo Jasper.

-Oigan, otra pregunta, ¿Como es que ella-señale a Renesmee-tiene su corazon latiendo?-pregunte.

-Ella es nuestra hija-dijo Bella, yo parpadee confusa.

-¿Hija?

-Yo soy mitad humana-dijo Renesmee.

-¿Pero como...?

-Es una larga historia, en resumen, yo quede embarazada cuando yo aun era humana por Edward-dijo Bella.

-¿Eso es posible?¿Podemos...procrear?-pregunto Judith

-Si, pero solo si es una humana la que tiene al bébé-dijo Rosalie y luego suspiro.

-¡Oh!¡Eso no lo sabia!-dijo Judith

-¡Ni yo!-dije.

-Que extraño que no les hayan hablado sobre Renesmee, los Vulturis vinieron aqui por que pensaban que era una niña inmortal.

-Oh ya veo.

-Escuchen, aqui tambien hay hombres lobos-dijo Carlisle.

-¿¡Hombres lobo!-preguntamos a la vez Judith y yo.

-Si, y bueno, tenemos una especie de tratado.

-¿Tratado?-pregunte.

-Si, se supone que no pueden ir a la reservacion de "La Push", ellos no quieren que nosotros vayamos a su reservacion, pero no estoy seguro de como reaccionaran con ustedes, pueden conocerlos y ellos tal vez les digan que no pueden entrar, lo mejor sera que ustedes hablen con ellos, ellos van a la escuela de Forks, imagino que ustedes iran a la escuela¿no?

-Si, entonces hablaremos con ellos.

-Muy bien-dijo-Supongo que estaban de caza, ¿quieren acompañarnos? Nosotros tambien estabamos cazando.

-¡Claro!-dijimos, empezamos a cazar, yo caze un oso, Emmett empezo a decir que él lo habia visto primero y que era su favorito, de buena cortesia se lo deje, caze un puma macho, habia una hembra por ahi, esa lo cazo Edward, en ese momento empeze a ¿leer sus mentes?

-_¡Genial, que bueno que nos encontramos con estas dos vampiras!¡Fue muy amable en dejarme el oso!_-pensó Emmett.

-_¿Como fue que los Vulturis las dejaron ir?Ellos nunca dejarian ir a vampiros con esa clase de poderes_-pensó Carlisle.

-_Les voy a enseñar todo lo que hemos pasado desde mi nacimiento, estoy segura de que les van a impresionar_-pensó Renesmee.

-_En serio me extraña que los Vulturis las hayan dejado ir, si siempre han querido que Alice, yo y Bella nos juntemos a su guardia...¿Eh?¿Me estas leyendo la mente?_-pensó Edward, yo le conteste en mi mente que justo en este momento habia empezado a funcionar su don, el puma quedo seco y lo deje a un lado.

-_¡Puedo ver que sere su mejor amiga!¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella!_-pensó Alice, senti que se me acercaba, voltee a verla.

-¡Hola!¡He visto que seremos buenas amigas!¿Tu no?¿No funcionan ya los dones?.

-Ummm...¡Oh!-en ese momento empeze a tener una vision. Eramos Alice y yo en el centro comercial, con muchas bolsas en las manos-Si, ahora mismo empezaron a funcionar, pero apenas estan empezando, primero pude leer la mente y ahora ya me sirve el tuyo-dije, todos voltearon a verme.

-Oye, ¿ya funciona el mio?-pregunto Bella.

-Umm...Creo que no¿Que es lo que hace el escudo?

-Protege mi mente y si lo estiro puedo proteger la mente de los demas, nos ayudo mucho cuando los Vulturis vinieron, si quieres, puedes usarlo para que Edward no te lea la mente-dijo Bella, Edward gruño, ella se rio, senti algo, sentia a Bella divertida, Edward irritado, Alice con mucha emocion y los demas curiosos. ¿Estaba sintiendo las emociones de los demas?

-Oh, ya estoy sintiendo las emociones-dije, Jasper se volvio a verme.

-Puedes calmar a las personas con ese don-me explico, eso me confundio un monton.

-¡Eh!Me siento confundido y no hay razon¿podrias dejar de mandar esas ondas?-dijo Emmett.

-Ok, lo voy a tratar-dije.

-¿Y el mio ya funciona?-pregunto Renesmee.

-Umm...no lo se, ¿es por el tacto verdad?

-Si, solo tienes que pensar en lo que quieres que veamos y nos tocas.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-¿Que edad tienen en total?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Yo naci en 1977-conteste.

-Y yo en 1976, nos convirtieron en vampiras en 1994.

-¿Quien las transformo?-pregunto Carlisle

-No lo sabemos-dije-Solo recuerdo que nos habiamos metido al bosque y cuando llegamos al centro del bosque, nos atacaron, creo que algo hizo que el vampiro nos dejara ahi.

-Extraño, ¿porque se dirijieron hacia el bosque?

-Es que nuestros padres se peleaban mucho, entonces en un intento de alejarnos un poco de ahi fuimos al bosque-contesto Judith.

-¿Ustedes son hermanas?-pregunto Esme "_¡Pobres, debieron sufrir mucho!_"

-Si, ella es mi hermana menor-dijo Judith.

-¿Tienen casa?-pregunto con un tono maternal, me hizo recordar que extrañaba tener a mi madre, pero nosotras no queriamos estar presentes cuando se peleaban.

-Si, tenemos una al norte en el bosque.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que les ayude a ordenar la casa? ¡Plisss!-chillo Alice, poniendo un puchero que no te podias resistir.

-Claro, ¿porque no?-dije-Mañana llegan los muebles.

-Esme tambien puede ayudarnos, ¿verdad Esme?-dijo Alice.

-Si, claro, mañana vamos a su casa-respondio Esme.

-Bueno, vamos a volver, ya estamos bien-dije.

-De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos mañana!-dijo Alice.

-Adios-dijieron todos.

-Adios-dijimos al mismo tiempo mi hermana y yo, echamos a correr hacia la casa, entramos por la ventana de mi habitacion.

-Con que ellos eran los Cullen-dijo Judith.

-¡Que bueno, hicimos amigos!-dije con emocion-Bueno, yo voy a leer.

-Ok-dijo y se fue a su habitacion.

Cogi el libro de " _Romeo y Julieta_" lo habia leido como 50 veces, pero me gustaba repetirlo, me puse a escuchar musica con mi Ipod Touch mientras leia, se me pasaba el tiempo volando, en la mañana trajieron todos los muebles, y mas tarde llegaron Alice y Esme, arreglaron con nosotras la sala, la cocina, aunque no la ibamos a necesitar. Alice nos pidio que le dejaran a ella nuestros armarios, eran algo grandes, parecian mas bien cuartos, supuse que ella era una experta, pues era muy buena para la moda. mi cuarto era el de color morado, con una cama, Alice puso un covertor de un color rojizo, pusimos unos sillones cerca de las ventanas, una alfombra y unas mesitas. Al otro lado de la habitacion pusimos una mesa como escritorio, puse mi laptop Mac ahi, tambien pusimos una estanteria para poner los libros, me sorprendio como Alice habia dejado mi armario, parecia mas una tienda que un armario, habia puesto unos sillones ahi, habia puesto los zapatos y las carteras en un lugar, cuando terminamos de ordenar todo, ellas se fueron y dijieron que nos veiamos mañana en la escuela, cuando se fueron mi hermana me llamo desde su habitacion.

-¡Maria!-yo fui en un segundo.

-¿Si?-ella estaba encima de su cama, con su laptop en las piernas.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Que tal si hacemos una fiesta y invitamos a los hombres lobo y tambien a los Cullen?

-¿Una fiesta?

-¡Si!Ahi podemos conocerlos y ahi vemos que reglas nos ponen.

-Mmm...de acuerdo, pero tu te haras cargo de invitarlos.

-Esta bien, pero estaba pensando en decirle a Alice.

-De acuerdo

-¿Lista para mañana?-pregunte.

-Siiii-dijo malhumorada, ella no le veia de divertido ir a estudiar si ya sabiamos todas las cosas que enseñaban-Ya tengo listo todo.

-¡Ok!yo voy a ir a ver que me pongo para mañana-dije y sali disparada hacia mi armario en mi habitacion, luego de un rato encontre unos jeans y una blusa color crema, cogi un impermeable, deje sobre un sillon la ropa, fui a mi habitacion y busque la mochila, empeze a meter todas mis cosas de la escuela, hace tiempo que no iba a la escuela, cuando termine fui a la laptop, no tenia ningun correo electronico, asi que me cree uno, me puse a leer, cuando ya amanecio y decidi que ya era hora de irme cambiando, fui al armario y me cambie, tome mis cosas, tome las llaves del auto y sali de mi habitacion, fui a la habitacion de mi hermana y toque su puerta.

-¿Judith?Ya tenemos que irnos¿Estas lista?

-Si, ya voy-dijo, pude ver en su mente que se estaba cambiando, yo baje en un segundo las escaleras, y la espere en la puerta, escuche que Judith bajaba por las escaleras, vi que tenia las llaves del auto en la mano.

-Oye, creo que deberiamos ir en mi auto, el tuyo es muy ostentoso-ella suspiro y guardo sus llaves en el bolsillo "¡_Estupidos humanos que se sorprenden por todo!_" yo enarque una ceja, ella me miro.

-¿¡Que!

-Puedo leer la mente ¿lo olvidas?

-¡No leas mi mente!

-No puedo ignorarlo y menos cuando lo gritas.

-¡Agh!-yo me rei, me puse el impermeable, estaba lloviendo un poco, luego salimos y nos subimos a mi auto.

-Alguna vez deberiamos hacer una carrera, a ver cual de nuestros autos es mas rapido-dije.

-¡Con gusto!-respondio Judith, encendi el auto y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela, no resultaba nada obvio el edificio que era una escuela, la mayoria solo se dejaria guiar por el cartel que habia, era un edificio de ladrillos rojos, entramos al parqueo, casi todos los autos eran viejos, los unicos autos ostentosos que habian ahi-ademas del mio-eran un Volvo S60R y un BMW M3 convertible. Supuse que eran de los Cullen, estacione el auto al lado del Volvo, tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos bajamos, todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo, y en especial al auto, "_Ay, pero que tontos, no se dan cuenta de que los podemos mat..._"calle los pensamientos de mi hermana con una mirada, ella suspiro, caminamos hacia un edificio que decia"Oficina Principal" abrimos la puerta. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchonadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacia tictac de forma ostentible. Un mostrador alargado dividia la habitacion en dos, con cestas metalicas llenas de papeles encima y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frente, detras del mostrador habia tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con lentes se sentaba en uno de ellos.

La peliroja levanto la vista.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto cortesmente, "¿_Otros Cullen?_" ignore eso.

-Si, somos Judith y Maria Coleman-dije, "_Oh, ¿no son Cullen? Habria jurado que lo eran, esperaba que los Coleman fueran chicas comunes y corrientes_"

-Oh, de acuerdo, ya les entrego sus horarios.

Rebuscó en unos documentos, espere paciente, aunque mi hermana empezo a golpear con la punta del zapato el suelo mostrando su impaciencia "_¡Dios que lenta es!_"pensó, luego la peliroja saco un monton de hojas y las puso encima del escritorio.

-Aqui tengo sus horarios y un mapa de la escuela-dijo y nos dio los papeles, nos deseo que nos fuera bien en nuestro primer dia, le dimos las gracias y salimos de la oficina, vimos que en la entrada que estaban los Cullen, fuimos hacia ellos.

-¡Hola!-dijo Alice cuando nos acercamos.

-Hola, muchas gracias por ayudarnos ayer, me encanto como dejaste el armario-le dije sonriendole.

-Ah de nada, me encanta hacer esas cosas-dijo.

-Bueno, ¿y donde estan esos lobos?-pregunto Judith.

-Ellos hoy no vinieron.

-Ah, bueno, de todas formas tengo planeado hacer una fiesta-dijo Judith.

-¿Una fiesta?-pregunto Bella.

-Si,si, para presentarnos, si quieren ustedes tambien pueden ir-dijo Judith.

-Ok-dijieron todos.

-¿Que clase tienen primero?-pregunto Alice, revise mi horario.

-Amm...literatura, ¡genial!-dije.

-Yo tengo historia, genial-dijo Judith con sarcasmo.

-Pero tu no tendras ningun problema con historia-dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno eso si.

-Nosotros tambien tenemos historia, vamos contigo-dijo Rosalie al lado de Emmett.

-Bueno, vamos-acepto Judith y se fueron, Bella se me acerco.

-Yo voy contigo, yo tambien tengo literatura y tambien Edward-dijo.

-Ok, vamos-acepte-¿Ustedes no vienen?-les dije a Alice y a Jasper.

-No, nosotros nos vamos por otra parte-contesto Jasper.

-Ah ok-dije, fuimos hacia el edificio tres, cuando entramos todas las miradas se concentraron en mi, le di mi comprobante a mi profesor, se quedo embobado cuando vio mi nombre, "_Parece mas bien una Cullen_"pensó el profesor, rodee los ojos rapido, nadie se iba a dar cuenta, el profesor no me paso al frente a presentarme, me fui a sentar al lado de la mesa en donde estaban Edward y Bella que estaba al final del aula, todos tenian aun sus miradas en mi, saque mis cosas y empeze a ver la hoja que me habia dado el profesor de los libros que tenia que leer, los habia leido todos, escuche algunos pensamientos muy irritantes, "_La invitare a salir apuesto a que se derretira por mi_" voltee a ver disimuladamente al chico que pensaba eso, cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo me tiro un beso y me guiño el ojo, tire un pequeño gruñido que solo lo escucharon Edward y Bella, Edward se rio entre dientes, volvi a verlos.

-¿Que sucede Maria?-pregunto Bella en un susurro sabiendo que la podria escuchar.

-Ah nada, es solo que me molestan los pensamientos de algunos-le dije en un susurro.

-Puedes bloquearlos-dijo Edward.

-¿Como?

-Solo no les prestes atencion, con el tiempo vas a saber hacerlo mejor.

-Mmmm...ok-dije, el resto de las clases se me pasaron rapidas, tuve Matematicas, Quimica y luego Español, llego la hora del almuerzo y fui con los Cullen a la cafeteria, compre la comida, una...pizza y un refresco, aunque ya iba a ver como le hacia para disimular que la "bebia", nos sentamos en una mesa y agregamos dos sillas mas, Judith todavia no llegaba, en eso escuche sus pensamientos."_¡Agghh!¿Que le pasa a este humano?Con gusto lo mataria ahora de no ser por...¡Aaah! ¡Alejate de mi!¡Ya no te soporto!_"pensó, ¿y ahora que le pasaba? la mire entrar por la puerta principal de la cafeteria y atras de ella venia un chico.

-Alejate de mi, idiota-escuche que decia mi hermana.

-¡Vamos! sientate conmigo, y esta noche vayamos al cine¿Quieres hermosura?-le dijo el chico, sin prestar atencion a lo que ella decia"_Esta noche debe ser mia_"pensó el chico.

-¡Por milesima vez: No!¿no entiendes que significa? ¿Te lo deletreo? N-O ¡NO!-exclamo Judith cada vez mas enfadada.

-Hay una pelicula...-mi hermana la interrumpio.

-¡YA TE DIJE UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO!-estallo, su voz resono por toda la cafeteria, todo el mundo volteo a verla-.¡SI ME PODRIAS HACER EL FAVOR DE ALEJARTE DE MI, NO TE GANARAS UNA PALISA!-grito, el chico la miro sorprendido.

-Oh no te preocupes, ya se que quieres dejarme con mas ganas-dijo el chico.

-¡AGH!-exclamo y se dio la vuelta, hacia la cafeteria, cogio rapido una comida y vino hacia nosotros, se sento a mi lado lanzando maldiciones en su mente"_Si se me vuelve a acercar es hombre muerto_" Esto de leer mentes me estaba gustando.

-Oye¿Que fue eso?-le pregunte.

-Ese estupido humano no me ha dejado en paz por todo el dia-dijo y en su mente vi imagenes de ella siendo perseguida por él-¡Y lo peor es que tenemos demasiadas clases juntos!-dijo enojada.

-Parece que alguien no ha tenido un buen dia-dijo Emmett, todos nos reimos, ella nos lanzo una mirada amenazadora, nos callamos por su mirada, "_Todavia no me conoses_"pensó Emmett, voltee a ver a Edward, y yo le dije en mi mente "_¿Que es eso de "Todavia no me conoces?_"pregunte, él me respondio"_Emmett hace muchas bromas, tambien se pone a hacer apuestas con Jasper, mejor no le hagas ninguna broma, él te la devuelve con gusto_"¿Bromas? Ajaja, ¡Que bueno! él enarco una ceja, "_Jejeje, a mi me gusta tambien hacer bromas_"

-¡Oh!-exclamo.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Bella.

-Nada, nada, luego te lo digo

-Ok-dijo Bella, la hora se paso volando desde ese momento, unos minutos antes de que faltaran las clases nos dirigimos a los salones,en el camino el chico que me habia coqueteado en la primera clase vino hacia mi.

-Hola-dijo coqueteandome.

-Hola

-¿Tu eres...Maria Coleman?-pregunto.

-Si-me encogi de hombros-¿Porque?

-Ah, yo soy Ethan Phillips, me preguntaba si...¿Querrias salir conmigo?

-Ah-frunci el ceño-No, lo siento, no me interesa salir con alguien ahora.

-¡Sii!¿plis?-rogo.

-Lo siento, no me interesa, ahora ya me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde a clases-dije y me aparte de él, fui hacia la clase de Biologia, me sente de nuevo junto Edward y Bella, esta vez en la misma mesa, porque todas estaban ocupadas, entonces me sentaron al lado de ellos.

-¿Sabes?-me dijo Bella.

-¿Que?

-Aqui mismo fue en donde Edward y yo nos hablamos por primera vez.

-¿En serio?

-Si-dijo esta vez Edward-Nos vimos por primera vez en la cafeteria, no lograba leer sus pensamientos y luego de la cafeteria tuvimos igual, biologia, pero resulto que ella era mi.._Tua Cantante_-me explico.

-¡Oh!

-Yo estaba sediento en ese entonces.

-¿Que?¿Y como lograste controlarte si te sentabas al lado de ella?

-Me fue muy dificil, en especial pensaba en mi familia para refrenarme.

-Y luego se fue a Alazka-dijo Bella, me empezaron a contar sobre todo lo que habian pasado, me contaron sobre James, Victoria, Laurent, me sorprendi al saber que esa Victoria era la que habia creado a ese ejercito de neofitós, no le prestamos nada de atencion a la clase, hablabamos tan bajito que nadie se daba cuenta, me contaron que ella se habia quedado embarazada de él en su luna de miel y luego como fue el embarazo, Edward me enseñaba en su mente todo lo que iban contandome ya que a Bella no podia leerle el pensamiento, hasta me enseño como era que olia Bella de humana, en realidad olia delicioso, me sorprendia que lo hubiera podido refrenar, Edward me conto algo vacilante el nacimiento de Renesmee, me quede horrorizada al ver como habia nacido, luego me enseño el enfrentamiento con los Vulturis.

-¿No deberias haber estado ahi?-me pregunto Edward-Toda la guardia fue.

-Recuerdo que en esa epoca ellos nos habian mandado a hacer otra mision, creo que fue por eso.

-¿Que clase de mision?

-Amm...ir a explicarles las reglas y controlar a unos neofitós que habian dejado solos.

-Mmm...les dejaban las tareas menos faciles, ¿no?

-Si

Luego de las clases fuimos al parqueo, Edward me habia enseñado su pelea con Victoria, no dejaba de pensar en eso, y tambien me llamo mucho la atencion el lobo que habia peleado a su lado, me dieron unas enormes ganas de ver como era en realidad, segun Edward, se llamaba Seth y él se llevaba muy bien con él, vi a mi hermana estaba cerca de Alice y al parecer le estaba pidiendo, mas bien rogandole, que invitara ella a los lobos a la fiesta, me despedi de Edward y Bella y fui hacia ellas.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Espero que les este gustando el fic, me gustaria saber su opinion, ¿pueden dejar sus reviews?, este cap, es muy largo, puse todo mi entuciasmo para hacerlo, ojala les haya gustado el cap, vamos a subir muy continuamente, asi que apenas terminemos con los capitulos, los subimos inmediatamente.**

**Creo que me voy a tardar un poco en subir el proximo capitulo de Almas Gemelas, pero ahi vere cuando lo subo.**

**bueno byebye**

**Maria Meyer Cullen  
**


	5. Fiesta y algo inesperado

**Judith POV:**

Aqui estoy rogandole a Alice que invite a los lobos a una presentacion que haremos yo y mi hermana ya que ellos tienen una clase de tratado y hay reglas y condiciones entonces tendremos que saberlas,¿no?

-Vamos Alice...¿porfavor?-dije.

-¿Porque no vas tu? Seria mejor asi los conoces..-decia Alice haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos..-dije ya empezando a frustrarme ¿Por que nadie me hacia el favor?

-Esta bien Judith dame la direccion en un papel y ya voy a decirles..-dijo con una cara de pocos amigos..

-¡Gracias amiga! Te debo una-dije.

Estaba anotando la direccion y todo cuando mi hermana llega.

-Hola hermana ¿Que tal tu dia?..-dije mirandola y volviendo al papel..

-Estupendamente...amm...¿Que haces?..-dijo observando el papel..

-Anoto la direccion de casa para los lobos tendremos que presentarnos y ver una clase de tratados con ellos..-dije y voltee los ojos..

-Okey..bueno te espero en el auto..-dijo alejandose dando brincos..

-Si!..-dije.

Segui a mi hermana con la mirada y fue con Bella y Edward.

-Bueno alice ahi esta todo..muchas gracias por todo..amm... Comprare comida de paso para ellos...-dije-¿Que compro?..

-Creo que a los humanos les gusta la pizza..-dijo, haciendo cara de asco.

-Bueno, en ese caso les preguntare en casa...Adios y graciass..-dije alejandome de ella-¡Aaah! Este...te gustaria decorar la casa..-dije y ella empezo a gritar y saltando y gritando...

-Sisisisisisisisi claro que si-dijo.

-Okey Alice te veo luego..-dije despidiendome.

Iba caminando y si, obviamente un torpe humano se cruso en mi camino ¿Aaah? ¿Que necesitaba?...

-¿Disculpa?..-dije-¿Sabes de quien es ese auto?

-Si, de tu hermana..-dijo sonriendo..

-¿Y por que no te mueves?..-dije empezando a enfadarme..

-Vamos solo te queria invitar a salir-dijo acercandose..

-Alejate porfavor-dije con una sonrisa hipocrita.

-Se nota que te gusto-decia el estupido humano..

-¡Huy si me derrito por ti!..-dije con sarcasmo..-Muevete porfavor..no te quiero lastimar.

-Te ves muy bien sabes..-dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decia...La verdad me veia bien llevaba una blusa color aqua una chamarra color negro unos jeans color claro y botas negras de tacon y un bolso negro..

-TE JURO QUE TE ARROLLARE SI NO TE MUEVES EN ESTE INSTANTE-grite y en eso Emmett, el gran hermano oso de Alice aprecio a mi lado.. _"Maria me quiero ir a casa, ven enseguida" _pense sabiendo que mi hermana con su nuevo don me escucharia...

-¿Que pasa Judith? ¿Él estupido de Mike te molesta? me puedo encargar de él-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa..

-¿Él ya estaba por irse verdad?-dije con una mirada de pocos amigos...

-A...a..s-s..ii cla-ro..-tartamudeo y se fue corriendo.

-Gracias Emmett ya tenia pensado en arrollarlo-dije con una sonrisa..

-De nada enana...si creo que escuche hasta alla..-dijo con una sonrisa..

-Bueno me tengo que ir ya viene mi hermana ..-dije y me despedi de el..

Mi hermana encedio su auto y salimos de la escuela, iba demasiado rapido..¿Que puedo decir? Nos gusta la velocidad..llegamos como en unos 13 minutos a la casa..y mi hermana empezo a correr por todas partes..

-Maria..Maria..Mariaa..-repetia cada vez que pasaba de largo si escucharme..me puse enfrente de ella..

-¡OYE!..-dijo..-Aaah, perdon ¿mande?

-¿Que rayos haces?..-dije con una sonrisa

-Pues arreglo la casa..busco que ponerme y amm...me peino..-dijo ella.

-Mira tu ve a buscar tu ropa que yo ya se que me pondre..¿Recuerdas el hermoso vestido rojo que compre en londres?..-ella asintio..

-¡Oh, te veras hermosa!...yoo usare el que compre en italia ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo ella

-Si te veras preciosa, princesa..-dije-Por lo de la decoracion no te preocupes pues Alice vendra a ayudarnos..

-Oh, Alice es nuestar salvacion..-dijo..y yo solo asenti-Bueno me voy alrato te veo..

-Okey..-dije y subi a mi a preparar lo que usaria dejandolo en mi cama y viendo como me peinaria..tome una ducha que me relajo mucho..y sali con una bata..y la toalla en la cabeza..

-Hermana ya estoy lista, Alice y los cullen llegaron ¿Estas lista ya?..-dijo ¡Rayos! pensé, siempre yo tarde..

-Amm...noo pero ya bajoo...-dije-Ve tu diles que en un momento bajo..

Me peine rapido y me puse el vestido, mi peinado...¿como acomodaria mi cabello? Lo deje en unas hondas hermosas me encantaba como se acomodaba mi cabello tan facilmente justo estaba apunto de bajar cuando escuche unas voces y la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana...

-¿No estabas abajo?..-dije.

-Si pero vine a retocar mi maquillaje..-dijo-¿Bajemos?..

-Okey..-dije y bajamos...

Yo iba adelante de ella cuando iba bajando escuche a alguien chiflar ¿Quien mas sino Emmett?...Claro mi vestido era rojo sangre con un escote en rombo entre los pechos pedreria alrededro de este por el cuello tambien y un broche en el vientre bajo claro y zapatos plateados de tacon empeze a reir por su actitud y senti muchas miradas...voltee y vi a alguien, me quede paralizada, dios no dejaba de mirarme y a mi me gustaba verlo..no llevaba camisa, de hecho ninguno, pero no me importo.Él era hermoso su cuerpo me llamaba sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos pero él me seguia con la mirada. Baje y me acerque a los Cullen.

-Perdon por la tardanza...-dije bajando el rostro-Se me hizo un poco tarde..

-No te acostumbrados a esperar.-dijo Edward y todos miraron a Alice...

-¿QUE? siempre tengo que estar perfecta..-dijo...

-Tu siempre estas y estaras perfecta amor..-dijo jasper..

-Y por eso te amo..-dijo y se dieron un beso, yo fui y me acerque a los lobos..

-Mmm..¿Quien es el lider..?..-pregunte..y un hombre se acerco.

-Soy Sam..-dijo y extendio su mano-Un gusto ¿tu eres?

-Judith..Judith Coleman..¿Quienes son tus chicos?..-dije dirigiendoles una sonrisa ya que Maria estaba con los Cullen y se acerco-Ella es mi hermana..

-Maria Coleman un gusto..-dijo repitiendo lo mismo con sam..

-Bueno ellos son todos los Quiletes pero tendras mas relacion con ellos...él es Paul..él es Seth..-él no dejaba de ver a mi hermana-Él es jacob..él es Jared...él es Embry...-Embry, él es mi hermoso angel..¡¿Esperen, hermoso? que estoy diciendo...-Y ella es Leah..

-Un gusto chicos ya saben lo que necesiten aqui tienen su casa...-dije...y Embry no paraba de mirame, pues si mi vestido tenia un escote muy grande entre mi pecho-¿Les apetece algo? Tenia planeado pedir algo de comer..ya que pues yo no como y...

-Estamos bien gracias..-dijo Embry y yo le sonrei..

-Jacob crei que a estas alturas estarias pidiendo pizzaa..-dijo Alice..

-Ya ves que no amiga...Bueno, aun no..-dijo y todos reimos...

Pusimos musica y Emmett la cambio por una muy prendida parecia que teniamos una fiesta y no una reunion.

-Princesa!-escuche que gritaron desde afuera ¡Ay no esa voz no, no puede ser!

Sali y Embry me siguio con la mirada..

-¿Que quieres Mike?..-dije enfadada

-Me siento ofendido no me invitaste a tu fiesta...-dijo.

-Por que no me agradas y te agradeceria mucho que ¡te largaras de mi casa!..-dije y en eso salio Embry...

-¿Que pasa Judith, tienes problemas con él?..-dijo..

-¡Por que siempre nos interrumpen tus amigotes!..-dijo Mike-Por cierto te ves muy bien con ese vestido..

-Dejame en paz largate-dije.

-¿Que pasa si no quiero?..-dijo.

-Que te las veras conmigo..-dijo Embry ¿Que? ¿Me estaba defendiendo?

-¿Y tu quien eres?..-dijo Mike cruzandose de brazos..

-Su novio..-dijo ¿QUE? mi novio..la verdad no me disgustaba la idea pero él es un licantropo y yo un vampiro...

-Pruebenlo..-dijo Mike retandonos..Embry no desistio y se acerco, me tomo por la cintura y yo me abraze a su cuello y acepte su beso que se fue profundizando...en eso escuchamos un carraspeo...

-¡Sam!-dijo Embry

-¿Que sucede aqui?..-dijo este muy ¿enojado?

-Sam te lo explico...-dije y el me volteo a ver y asintio..-pues la verdad es que embry me beso para que se fuera mike newton me lleva molestando unos dias y no me deja en paz y pues a embry se le ocurrio lo siento si te causamos algun disgusto...

-Es la verdad sam..-dijo embry

-Vamos a la cocina..-dije..- encerio sam no lo planeamos...

-¿QUE?.-grito sam y si como lo ven ¡Seth y Maria se separaron! ¿tambien por dios? que pasaba hoy-¿Ustedes tambien, él estupido de Mike Newton se metio o cual es su escusa?..

-Judith..Encerio...Espera ¿Como que ustedes tambien?..-dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa y yo negue y esta desaparecio-Sam..lo siento pero..

-Pero yo siento algo muy fuerte por ella sam y no lo ocultare..-dijo Seth mirando a Sam

-¿Que no ocultaras hermano?-dijo leah

-Que amo a Maria-dijo Seth

-¡¿QUE?..-grito euforica Leah y rompio el vaso con sus manos-¿¡como pueden ustedes 2?-corri hacia mi hermana y me puse enfrente de bien, ella se podia defender, pero es mi hermana menor la protegeria a toda costa...

-No la toques..-dije mirando a leah-No quiero hacer algo para que te alejes..-Embry se puso enfrente de mi protegiendome ¿ah?

-Leah calmate yo tampoco te quiero lastimar..-dijo Embry, ay, que hermoso...

-Sam como puedes permitir que...-Sam la interrumpio

-Calmate Leah ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la push?..-ella solo nego..-Perfecto ¡Entonces callate!

Abraze a mi hermana y a Seth y les dije..

-Cuentan con mi apoyo incondicional...-dije con una sonrisa..

-Con el mio tambien..-dijo Embry abrazandome por la cintura, cuando se dio cuenta me solto de golpe.

-Lo siento..-dijo yo solo lo abraze por la espalda.

-Bueno dejemos todo este drama no pasa nada ustedes pueden salir y solo ustedes 2 pueden entrar y salir de la push cuando quieran, ya que a los cullen se les tiene prohibido entrar

-Okey muchas gracias sam..-dije..-encerio no te queremos causar problemas..

-No los causan encerio..¿Saben? son en las primeras vampiras que confio aparte del doctor y Alice..-yo solo sonrei

Regresamos con los demas yo baile con Embry...Maria con Seth, y Leah aun un poco enojada nos miraba...asi paso la noche cuando ya fue un poco tarde..ellos se retiraron...

-Bueno chicas..nos vamos..-dijeron Seth y Embry..-fue un placer conoserlas...-nos abrazaron..Seth y Maria se besaron y yo y Embry nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla-Las invitamos a la Push a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, haha, no cumplimos el mismo dia solo que casi iguales entonces para no hacer 2 nos festejamos el mismo dia..

-Claro ahi estaremos no lo duden..-dije antes de verlos desaparecer con el demas grupo.

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando el fic haha bueno pues yo y mi amiga Maria estamos muy felizes de tener esta historia haha bueno puues solo espero que les guste y que lo sigan leeyendoo**

**JudithCullen.**


	6. Fiesta, algo inesperado y impronta

**MariaPOV**

Cuando llegue junto a Judith, ella estaba escribiendo en una nota.

-Hola hermana¿Que tal tu dia?-me pregunto.

-Estupendamente...amm...¿Que haces?

-Anoto la direccion de casa para los lobos, tendremos que presentarnos y ver una clase de tratados con ellos-dijo y rodo los ojos.

-Ok, bueno, te espero en el auto-dije, "_Maria_" escuche que me llamo Edward con su mente que estaba al lado de Bella, fui hacia ellos en vez de al auto.

-¿Si?

-¿A que hora sera esa fiesta/reunion?-me pregunto.

-Sera dentro de una hora y media-eran las tres de la tarde, asi que seria a las cuatro y media.

-TE JURO QUE TE ARROLLARE SI NO TE MUEVES EN ESTE INSTANTE-escuche que grito mi hermana, volteamos a verla, estaba a unos metros del auto y sobre mi auto estaba el atrevido del chico que andaba persiguiendo a mi hermana, "_Maria, me quiero ir a casa, ven enseguida_"pensó Judith, sabiendo que yo podria escuchar sus pensamientos, Emmett escucho el grito de Judith y fue hacia ella.

-¿Que pasa Judith?¿El estupido de Mike te molesta?me puedo encargar de él-le dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Él ya estaba por irse, ¿verdad?-dijo Judith mirando a ese Mike con cara de pocos amigos.

-Aa...s-s..ii, cla-ro-tartamudeo y se fue corriendo, "_Pero que cobarde_"penso Emmett, "_Es tan cobarde como su padre_"penso Edward, "_¿Su padre?_"le pregunte a Edward con la mente, y el me mostro el rostro de otro chico rubio, era igual a su hijo, "_Oh_"pense yo.

-Bueno, ya me voy, adios-me despedi.

-Adios-dijieron, voltee y empeze a caminar hacia el auto, entramos al auto y nos fuimos, llegamos a casa en trece minutos, me encantaba ir a mucha velocidad, por eso habia retado a mi hermana a ver que auto era mas rapido, apenas llegamos apague el auto y sali como un rayo hacia la casa, empeze a correr por toda la casa, arreglando las cosas, buscando que ponerme y peinandome.

-Maria...Maria...Maria-me decia mi hermana cada vez que le pasaba de largo, la ignore y segui haciendo mi trabajo, de repente ella se paro en frente de mi.

-¡Oye!-me queje, pero al ver su expresion dije-Aaah, perdon ¿decias?

-¿Que rayos haces?-me pregunto con una sonrisa y mirandome divertida.

-Pues arreglo la casa...Busco que ponerme y me peino-le conteste.

-Mira, tu ve a buscar tu ropa, yo ya se que me pondre¿Recuerdas el hermoso vestido que compre en Londres?

-¡Oh, te veras hermosa, yo usare el que compre en Italia¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si, te veras preciosa, princesa-dijo, ¿princesa? Mi hermana algunas veces me hablaba como si fuera una niña-Por lo de la decoracion, no te preocupes, Alice vendra a ayudarnos.

-Oh, Alice es nuestra salvacion-dije con alivio-Bueno, me voy, al rato te veo.

-Ok-subi a mi habitacion, me bañe rapido y busque en mi armario el vestido, me cambie y me lo puse, el vestido era rojo borgoña, no tenia tirantes, tenia una cinta negra con una flor de decoracion, el vestido me llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y al final de la falda del vestido tenia unas decoraciones negras, deje mi cabello suelto, me maquille un poco, solo me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y me pinte las pestañas de rosa, escuche el sonido de las llantas de un auto, mire por la ventana y vi el Volvo y un Porsche 911 TURBO, sali de mi habitacion y fui hacia la puerta de mi hermana.

-Hermana, ya estoy lista, Alice y los Cullen ya llegaron¿Estas lista ya?-pregunte.

-Amm...no, pero ya bajo-me contesto detras de la puerta-dijo detras de la puerta-Ve, tu diles que en un momento bajo-dijo, vi en su mente que apenas se habia bañado y que tenia solo la bata, me encogi de hombros y baje las escaleras, fui hacia la puerta y la abri, ahi estaban todos.

-Hola

-Hola-dijieron todos.

-De una sola vez vinimos con Alice-respondio Edward.

-Ok, ok, ok-dijo Alice cada vez mas impaciente-Dejame pasar necesito arreglar todo.

-Claro-dije y me aparte para que pasara, entro como un rayo a la casa y se puso a arreglar todo a la carrera-Vaya-murmure, los demas se rieron-¡Oh, no se queden afuera, pasen!-dije, ellos entraron, Alice se la paso ordenando todo y yo le ayude, escuchamos las pisadas de unas patas

-Vinieron como lobos, pero ya van a cambiar de forma-dijo Edward, me di cuenta de que me habia desarreglado un poco.

-Alice, voy a arreglarme el maquillaje, deja pasar a los lobos-le dije, ella asintio, subi las escaleras rapido, fui a mi habitacion y me maquille de nuevo, escuche voces abajo, sali de mi habitacion y cerre la puerta, mi hermana ya estaba saliendo de su habitacion.

-¿No estabas abajo?-me pregunto

-Si, pero vine a retocar mi maquillaje-le conteste-¿Bajamos?

-Ok-dijo, bajamos las escaleras, Emmett le chiflo a mi hermana, jaja, como broma, mire hacia los recien llegados, todos estaban sin camisa, vi todos sus rostros, mire a uno que no me quitaba la vista de encima, me miraba como si fuera un ciego viendo el sol por primera vez, era muy lindo, senti algo en mi pecho, era como un sentimiento pero no estaba segura de que era, el chico me dio una sonrisa, seguro que de haber sido humana me hubiera ruborizado, en eso escuche los pensamientos de mi hermana, "_Era hermoso y parecia que su cuerpo me llamaba_", la mire y vi que habia otro chico que miraba a mi hermana de la misma manera que el otro chico a mi, voltee a ver otra vez al chico que me habia estado mirando, seguia mirandome, fui hacia los Cullen y mi hermana me acompaño.

-Perdon por la tardanza, se me hizo un poco tarde-dijo Judith.

-No te preocupes estamos acostumbrado a esperar-dijo Edward, todos voltearon a ver a Alice.

-¿¡QUE!Siempre que estar perfecta-se defendio Alice.

-Tu siempre estas y estaras perfecta-le dijo Jasper.

-Y por eso lo amo-dijo Alice y lo beso, mi hermana fue hacia los lobos.

-Parece que tenemos la misma marca de auto¿no Alice?

-¡Si!

-Deberias ir-dijo Jasper señalando en donde estaban los lobos-Se supone que van a ver un tratado¿no?

-Ok-fui hacia mi hermana.

-Ella es mi hermana-dijo mi hermana, en la mente de mi hermana pude identificarlo como Sam.

-Maria Coleman, un gusto-dije y estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Bueno, ellos son todos los Quiletes, pero tendras mas relacion con ellos...él es Paul..él es Seth..-¿Seth?¡Oh!Era el que habia peleado junto a Edward, el lobo color arena que me habia llamado la atencion-Él es jacob..él es Jared...él es Embry...-ese no dejaba de ver a mi hermana"_Embry, él es mi hermoso angel_"pensó mi hermana, ¿hermoso?¿que se traia esta?-Y ella es Leah-creo que Edward me habia dicho que la unica mujer lobo era la hermana de Seth.

-Un gusto chicos, ya saben, lo que necesiten, aqui tienen su casa-dijo Judith, Embry no dejaba de mirarla-¿Les apetece algo?Tenia planeado pedir algo de comer...ya pues yo no como y...

-Estamos bien, gracias-dijo Embry, Alice se acerco a nosotros.

-Jacob, crei que a estas alturas ya estarias pidiendo pizza-dijo Alice.

-Ya vez que no amiga...Bueno, aun no-dijo Jacob, todos nos reimos, al parecer a ellos les gustaba hacer bromas, ¡genial!

Mi hermana puso musica, pero Emmett llego y la cambio por una mas activa, le habia prestado a Jacob el telefono que estaba en la cocina, cuando termino de pedir sus pizzas fui a dejar el telefono a la cocina, senti las pisadas de alguien, me voltee y por la puerta entro Seth, se acerco a mi.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa, no me habia dado cuenta de lo alto que era, yo le llegaba por el pecho.

-Hola-dije algo timida, senti que me ruborizaba, aunque eso era imposible, no sabia por que lo senti.

-Escucha...se que no tenemos mucho de conocernos, pero siento como si ya te conociera, y ademas de que siento como si mi lugar fuera contigo-dijo dulcemente, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era ese sentimiento que habia sentido hace rato, era amor, como amor a primera vista pero fuerte, senti sus emociones, gracias a que habia copiado el poder de Jasper, él desprendia un amor intenso, casi igual que al mio.

-Yo tambien siento lo mismo-dije, él sonrio y se acerco a mi, sabia que el olor de los lobos deberia darme asco, pero no me daba asco su olor, acerco su rostro hacia mi y me besó, me besó con amor y ternura, luego se transformo en pasion, era mi primer beso, yo nunca habia salido con alguien cuando era humana, nadie me llamaba la atencion, trate de ser cuidadosa con mis dientes, pero él me la ponia dificil, no queria dañarlo y mucho menos inyectarle mi ponzoña.

-¿¡QUE!-escuchamos la voz de Sam, nos separamos de golpe-¿Ustedes tambien, el estupido de Mike Newton se metio o cual es su excusa?-pregunto Sam, mi hermana y Embry estaban ahi, pense que tal vez me podria ayudar mi hermana con esto.

-Judith...En serio...Espera...-y volvi a repetir en mi mente lo que habia dicho Sam-¿Como que ustedes tambien?-pregunte sonriendo, viendo a mi hermana, ella nego con la cabeza y mi sonrisa desaparecio-Sam...lo siento...pero-me estruje los sesos en busca de algo que nos podria sacar de esta, pero antes de que se me pudiera ocurrir algo Seth hablo.

-Pero yo siento algo muy fuerte por ella,Sam, y no pienso ocultarlo-dijo Seth, bueno, ahora si que me puse nerviosa, no estaba segura de cual iba a ser la reaccion de todos, la hermana de Seth entro a la cocina. Oh, oh, ella habia escuchado solo el final de la frase.

-¿Que no ocultaras, hermano?-pregunto Leah, llevaba un vaso de vidrio en la mano.

-Que amo a Maria-dijo Seth sin temor, pero senti el susto, el enojo y el asco de Leah.

-¿¡QUE!-grito Leah, apreto la mano y el vaso exploto en su mano, eso me puso alerta, tambien vi en su mente que planeaba atacarme, empeze a preparar mi campo de fuerza por si saltaba sobre mi-¿¡Como pueden ustedes dos!-pregunto todavia gritando, ya veia que iba a atacarme, me prepare para su ataque, contraje los musculos, pero mi hermana de repente se puso en frente de mi, "_Es mi hermana menor la protegeria a toda costa_"pensó mi hermana, ¡y otra vez el royo de la hermana menor!No entendia como ella odiaba a los humanos, si actuaba como una humana con su hermana menor, ¡yo me podia defender sola y hasta contaba con un sin numero de dones!Pero recorde que Leah era la hermana de Seth, no podia hacerle daño, seguro no me lo perdonaria, asi que relaje mis musculos.

-No la toques-dijo Judith-No quiero hacer algo para que te alejes-advirtio mi hermana, Embry se puso en frente de ella, le tendria que dar las gracias por protegerla.

-Leah, calmatem yo tampoco te quiero lastimar-dijo Embry"¡_No permitire que mi hermano se enamore de una asquerosa chupasangre!_"pensó Leah, en realidad me entristecia que no me aceptara.

-Sam, no puedes permitir que...-dijo Leah, "_¡Por dios!¡Leah no entiende que ella es su impronta!_"pensó Sam, ¿Impronta?¿Que es eso?

-Calmate Leah-la interrumpio Sam¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la Push?-pregunto Sam, "_¡Por supuesto que no!_"pensó, nego con la cabeza-¡Perfecto, entonces callate!-le ordeno Sam, ella puso cara de pocos amigos, mi hermana me abrazo, vi que Leah me mando una mirada llena de odio.

-Cuentan con mi apoyo incondicional-dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

-Con el mio tambien-dijo Embry abrazandola, senti que el desprendia hacia mi hermana el mismo sentimiento que Seth hacia mi, él tomo por la cintura a mi hermana y luego la solto de golpe, le pidio disculpas y mi hermana solo lo abrazo.

-Bueno, dejemos todo este drama, no pasa nada-dijo Sam-Ustedes dos pueden entrar y salir de la Push cuando quiera, los Cullen tienen prohibido entrar-nos dijo Sam, en su mente vi que Jacob era el alfa de otra manada, que en ella solo estaban él, Seth y Leah, Jacob estaba de novio con Renesmee y Jacob si dejaba entrar a los Cullen

-Ok, gracias Sam-dijo mi hermana-En serio no te queremos causar problemas.

-No los causan, en serio-dijo Sam-¿Saben? son las primeras vampiras en las que confio, ademas de el doctor y Alice-mi hermana sonrio, yo tambien sonrei, en serio sentia su confianza en nosotras, cuando regresamos a la fiesta todos estaban bailando, Edward parecia no sospechar nada sobre lo que habia pasado. ¡Si el pobre estaba perdido en Bella! jaja, no dejaba de mirarla, en su mente solo veia los ojos de Bella, mi hermana se puso a bailar con Embry, y yo con Seth, él puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo sobre sus hombros, mientras bailabamos escuche los pensamientos de Sam, en su mente pude ver que estaba con la manada, pude ver que iba a hablarles a los demas sobre la union que teniamos Seth y yo.

"_Chicos, les digo que Seth ya encontro su pareja_"les dijo Sam, sin despegar los ojos de los de Seth puse mas atencion a los pensamientos de los demas, no sabia como iban a ser sus reacciones"_¡Eso es genial!_"pensaron todos"¿_Quien?_"les preguntaron todos a Sam, "_Maria_"les contesto, lo unico que lei en las mentes de todos fue su sorpresa y su confusion"_¿¡!_"ellos empezaron a lanzarle preguntas a Sam"_¿Con la vampira nueva?_"le pregunto Quil, "_¿Eso es posible?_"pregunto Jared, "_¿¡Como!_"exclamo Paul, con él me asuste, él mostraba asco"_Bueno, no estoy seguro de como es esto, pero, hay que comprenderlo_"les dijo Sam"_Bueno, a mi me caieron bien, no hay problema¿Quienes no estan de acuerdo entonces?_"dijo Jacob, el unico que hablo por esa pregunta fue Paul"_Yo no estoy de acuerdo, no se como él aguanta ese olor_"-dijo Paul, "_Bueno, solo eres tu el que esta en desacuerdo asi que los vamos a dejar en paz¿Es su impronta verdad, Sam?_"-le pregunto Jacob, "Si"le respondio, eso era un enredo de primera, no sabia que demonios era eso de la impronta, me di cuenta de que Seth tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que, que pasa?-le pregunte yo.

-¿Como es que puedes leer la mente y mostrar tus pensamientos?-me pregunto.

-Oh, vaya, ya empezo a funcionar-dije, él se confundio, suspire-Yo...yo puedo copiar los dones, y pues...copie los de los Cullen-dije, él abrio los ojos sorprendido.

-Vaya, entonces esos son los poderes de Nessie y de Edward-frunci el ceño.

-¿Quien es Nessie?-pregunte confundida.

-Amm...Es el apodo de Renesmee, Jacob decia que el nombre era como un trabalenguas.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Bueno, por suerte no reaccionaron mal, a exepcion de Paul y claro...mi hermana-dijo, yo le sonrei para levantarle el animo, él sonrio, me puse de puntitas y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Seth, Embry, ya nos vamos-dijo Sam, asomandose por la puerta, los Cullen se quedaron todavia bailando ahi, mi hermana y yo fuimos a despedirlos.

-Bueno chicas, gusto en conocerlas-dijieron Seth y Embry "Claro que lo fue"-escuche que pensó Seth, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, no entendia por que lo escuche hasta ahora, le sonrei, "_¿Leiste mi mente?_"pregunto en su mente, sonrei mas y asenti.

-Las invitamos a la Push, a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, haha, no cumplimos el mismo dia, solo que casi iguales, entonces para no hacer 2, nos festejamos el mismo dia-dijo Embry.

-Claro, ahi estaremos, no lo duden-dijo mi hermana, ellos desaparecieron por los arboles junto a los demas, temblando, mi hermana iba a entrar a la casa, pero yo la detuve.

-Oye, creo que mejor les decimos a los Cullen sobre esto-dije-Sobre lo mio con Seth, a los Cullen les cae bien Seth, en especial a Edward-le toque el brazo y le enseñe el recuerdo de Edward y Seth en su forma de lobo, peleando contra Riley y Victoria.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto aturdida mi hermana.

-Es el poder de Renesmee, te lo voy a enseñar todo-dije comenze a repasar los recuerdos de Edward.

-¡Oh!-exclamo cuando termine de enseñarle todo.

-Vamos-dije-Tenemos que contarles a los Cullen.

* * *

**Este es el POV de Maria, asi se dan cuenta de lo que se perdia Judith mientras bailaba.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo,**

**Byebye**

**Maria Meyer Cullen**

**P.D: ¿Reviews?  
**


	7. La verdadJudithPOV

**Judith Pov:**

Entramos a la casa y pues teniamos que contarles a los cullen en algun momento y que mejor que ahora..pero ellos como lo tomaran? talvez se enfaden y nos dejen de hablar..no me gustaria perder su amistad pero es mucho mas importante la felicidad de mi hermanita..si ella era feliz lo era yo...

Tenemos que hablar..-dije con un poco de miedo por su reaccion..

Tranquila judith..-dijo jasper..-que pasa? estas nerviosa..

Okey esto es lo que pasa..-dijo mi hermana..-es que pues...estoy enamorada...

Que buena noticia!..-dijo esme..

Si lo es , de un..-dije yo..-...de un licantropo

La reaccion de todos fue la que menos esperaba...

Que bueno Maria que seas muy feliz..-dijo edward con una sonirsa..por lo que sabia yo a el le caia bien seth ya que peleo con el una vez...

Que bien, te deseo lo mejor...-dijo bella..

Tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional...-dijo esme abrazando a maria..-espero y no te quedes atras judith..-y me guiño un ojo..

Maria tu sabes que te apoyo pero si te hace algo lo tendre que aplastar..-dijo emmett con una sonrisa..

Pues cuenta conmigo tambien..-dijo carlisle con una sonrisa..

Me alegro mucho por ti Maria..-dijo renesme

Oh amiga tu sabes que si eres feliz yo tambien y si el te hace feliz entonces esta bien!..-dijo alice

Pero, rosalie y jasper? creo que no lo tomaron bien ya que no dijeron nada buenoo...

Pues yo no creo que sea buena idea..-dijo jasper mirando a otro lado...

Lo mismo pienso...Maria ellos son...tan...aghh! no se insoportables?...aparte no te huele mal?..-dijo rosalie con cara de asco..

La verdad no para mi huele de maravilla..-dijo mi hermanita con una sonrisaa...

Lo mismo dijo de Embry..-dije abrazando a mi hermana..-huele muy bien...

Entonces que esperas enana? vamos gatita ataca!...-me dijo emmet con una sonrisa y yo no contuve mi carcajada

Todo a su tiempo..-le recorde con una sonrisa...

Bla bla bla...-dijo el..y yo rei una vez mas...

Bueno pues nos tenemos que retirar..-dijo carlisle..-Ah! como quedaron con el tratado?

Pues...-dije..- Maria y yo podemos entrar y salir cuando queramos por lo de mi hermana...y aparte creo que sam se quedo con un pensamiento equivocado..sobre mi y embry...-dije bajando la mirada y mi hermana sonrio..- nos besamos y ahora cree otra cosa..

¿¡QUE!..-dijo emmeettt..- "Sisis todo a su tiempo"..-dijo tratando de imitar mi voz...

No...emmett es que mike vino a la casa y para que me dejara de molestar el dijo que era mi novio...mike lo reto a besarme y el no desistio y me beso...-diije bajando la mirada..

Me lo tienes que contar..-dijo alice,yo solo asenti..

Bueno ahora si nos retiramos..-dijo esme y se despidieron y salieron por la puerta...

Cuando subi me quite el vestido y me puse algo comodo...mi hermana subio y estaba en su cuarto...

_Toc,toc,toc_

Pasa hermana..-dije..- necesitas algo?

Woooow! quedo muy bien tu habitacion...-dijoo mirandola toda..

Mi habitacion era de color rojo sangre con blanco y negro esos eran los colores...mi cama tenia un endredon color rojo y la base era blanca,los almoadones eran negros, tenia unas sillas Poff's negras blancas y rojas...un tocador blanco muy hermoso con un pequeño sillonsito tipo taburete blanco alado de eso tenia unos estantes y un librero ahi estaba mi libro favorito Orgullo & Preguicio..yo y mi hermana comparitamos ese gusto de leer..y mi estero con toda mi musica me encantaba la musica clasica pero tambien el rock...las paredes eran una roja otra negra y 2 blancas intercaladas...tenia un escritorio donde hacia mis deberes y estaba mi computadora...HP tenia 2 una de escritorio y una laptop..ahi tenia el cargador de mi celular un blackberry y mi Ipod mac...mi armario OH! esme y alice hicieron un gran trabajo les quedo ¡GENIAL! parecia una tienda! claro el de mi hermana tambien...ya despues invitaria a alice de compras..

Ya se por que estas aqui hermanita..-dije..-quieres saber que paso con embry..-ella solo asintio..-ven..-dije y golpe el espacio vacio alado de mi...

Lo amas verdad?..-dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo asenti...- que emocion! las 2 enamoradas de unos licantropos..-dijo con una sonrisa..

Bueno peque..-asi le decia era mi apodo para ella ya que era mi pequeña..- recuerdas el idiota que me molesto en la cafeteria?..-ella asintio..-bueno aparecio y le dije que se largara y hacia caso omiso de lo que le decia..entonces llega embry dicendo que se vaya...que es mi novio...-eso lo dije con una sonrisa..y en mi mente aparecio su regalo de cumple años pero bloquie ese pensamiento..le agradeceria despues a rosalie por enseñarme a hacer eso..-entonces mike le pidio que lo demostrara y me beso...

Que romantico...-dijo ella con una sonrisa..- iremos a su fiesta cierto?

Claro que si hermanita...-dije..con una sonrisa..-que tienes planeado darle de cumple años?

Amm...pues...-dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbillaa...-aun no lo se y tu?...

Yo tampoco lo se...aun...-dije con una sonrisa...

Bueno me voy,..-dijo mi hermana.-tengo ganas de leer y tengo unos deberes que hacer..

Quieres que te ayude?..-pregunte ya que yo ya habia terminado los mios..-Yo ya termine..

No,no te molestes me falta poco tu mejor..-dijo apuntandome..-enciende tu laptop y busca el regalo perfecto para embry..

Okey,okey eso hare..-dije.

Ella se retiro y fui al escritorio...encedi la laptop, ya tenia en mente cual seria su regalo..un auto como el mio pero en color amarillo y una moto a juego...Ferrari por supuesto..estaba pensando...-pero bloquie mi pensamiento..- que talvez deberiamos viajar yo y mi hermanita a comprarlos...

¡OYE!...-dijo mi hermana..entrando por la puerta...-no me bloquees! no me gusta quiero saber lo que piensas!...

No,no,no es mi cabezita hermana..-dije con una sonrisa

¿Aparte tu cuando aprediste a hacer eso?..-dijo con confusion..

Ah! rosalie me enseño como..a ella no le gusta que edward entre en su mente..-dije con una sonrisa..-bueno hermana tenia pensado regalarle a Embry un auto como el mio y una moto a juego..pero en color amarillo..

Oh! si seria genial..-dijo aplaudiendo..-el va a estar encantado y a mi novio que le regalaras?

Pues para el pensaba un reloj con diamantes...rolex...-el no es mi novio no tengo que darle gran cosa..-y un celular como el de embry..-tambien le daria uno..

Oh! esta bien de seguro que le gustara!..-dijo con una sonrisa..-yo aun no se pero como quiera no te dire..-dijo y dio media vuelta y se fue..la verdad no importaba que me dijera porque el era su novio...y podia gastar lo que quisiera en el..

Toda la noche ese nombre y esa cara me rondaba el pensaiemto...ese beso me encanto senti como si una corriente electrica recorriera mi cuerpo me senti viva por una vez en mi vida...eso es el me trae a la vida esperaba con ansias ese dia su fiesta seria genial...corri a mi closet a buscar que usaria...

Encontre muchos vestidos..pero uno en especial me encanto era estraple color rosa con un liston cafe abajo del pecho con un moño...me quedaba arriba de la rodilla y tenia pedreria hasta el vientre bajo..era perfecto ese usaria..

Hermana..-fui a su habitacion..-sabes que te pondras?

¡Si! este..-dijo mostrando un vestido estraple aqua hasta la rodilla con un liston negro que colgaba y tenia toques en negro por todo el vestido estaba hermoso...

¿Y Zapatos?..-dije..

Estos..- dijo mostrandome unos de tacon alto color negro hermosos con unas tiras y un broche...-estan bien?

¡Si estaras preciosa!..-dije..-mira yo usare este..-dije mostrando mi vestido..-y con estos...-dije mostrando unos tacones altos color blancos...- ¿esta bien,no?

¡Si! dejaras a Embry con la boca abierta hahaha..-dijo se acerco y me abrazo..- estoy ansiosa de que llege el dia...

Pues si pero aun faltan 2 dias tenemos que hacer algo para distraernos...-dije..

Si lo se,oye y si vamos de compras con alice?..-dijo..

Si seria genial..-dije con una sonrisaa..-mañana mismo le dijo...bueno me voy quiero leer un ratoo..

¿Que estas leeyendo?..-pregunto

Lo de siempre Orgullo & Preguicio..-dije con una sonrisa..-no me canso de ese libro...

A mi me pasa igual con romeo y julieta..-dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa..

Bueno alrato te veo me dare un baño..-iba a salir pero me detuvo..

Nunca entendi por que tomas baños..-dijo.- ¿que hacen?

Me relajan mucho,¿sabes? aunque parezca raro,talvez por mi don y el agua y esas cosas...-dije con una sonrisa..

Nunca escuche acerca de un vampiro que se retrasara por un baño..-dijo y solto una carcajada la cual yo acompañee con la mia...

Siempre hay una primera vez..-dije saliendo de su habitacion.

Bueno me voy,oye,¿ vamos de compras con alice?..-dije volteando desde la puerta...-para agradecerle por lo de la casa..

¡Si claro!..seria genial..-dijo mi hermana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

Y asi lo ise llame a alice y me dijo que si que ella despues de clases se vendria con nosotras, la verdad yo no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela..pero,¿a que me quedo en la casa? seria muy aburrido,el dia paso sin nada intereseante hasta que se acabo la escuela...

Alice ¿estas lista para irnos?..-dijo mi hermana ya que ibamos en su coche por que segun ella el mio es muy ostentoso..-si lo es hermana, aceptalo...

¡OYE!,sal de mi cabeza..-dije,aunque no me molestaba..-esta bien no pasa nada..

Esta bien ya vamonos..-dijo alice acercandose a nosotras...-¡Este dia sera genial!

Si me dijo Edward que tu nunca desperdicias estas oportunidades...-dije con una sonrisa ya que edward me dijo "_se arrepentiran de haberlo hecho, ella es una loca por las compras_" y maria se empezo a reir..

¿Que es tan gracioso?..-dijo ella son un poco de confusion..

Nada,nada olvidenlo..-dije restandole importancia...

Y asi se nos paso la tarde, fuimos a un Mall demasiado grande y alice nos "arrastro" basicamente a todas las tiendas que habia hasta a las de hombres,despues comprendi que era ropa para su novio...

Yo solo seguia pensando que en 2 dias estaria otra vez con embry...y tal vez pasara algo entre nosotros...

Y llego la noche fuimos a dejar a alice a su casa y carlisle nos invito a quedar pero tuvimos que negrnos,porque teniamos que pedir los regalos..el de embry ya lo habia pedido y llegaba en un dia...

...

En esos dos dias pasaron con total naturalidad,aburridos y sin nada especial, ya estaba harta ¿Porque el tiempo no iba mas rapido?...pero bueno tengo que guardar la calma, y asi pasaron mas lentos de lo que me gustaria pero yo no podia hacer nada..

**

* * *

Bueno esperamos maria y yo que les este gustando ami me encanta escribir este fic enceriooo xD bueno me voy pero no sin antes darles las gracias por leer Las quiero muchoo! cuidense y saludoos **

**JudithCullen**


	8. La verdadMariaPOV

**MariaPOV**

Judith y yo entramos en la casa, les iba a decir a los Cullen sobre lo de Seth y yo, sabia que a ellos les caian bien los lobos, bueno, a exepcion de Rosalie, estaba segura de que iban a reaccionar bien.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Judith con la voz algo temblorosa, ella estaba asustada por la reaccion de los demas.

-Tranquila Judith-dijo Jasper-¿Que pasa? Estas nerviosa-y en realidad lo estaba, mi hermana estaba muriendose de nervios.

-Ok, esto es lo que pasa-dije decidida-Es que pues...Estoy enamorada.

-¡Que buena noticia!-dijo Esme, seguro que de haber sido humana me hubiera ruborizado.

-Si que lo es-dijo mi hermana-De un...De un licantropo-dijo por fin, "_¿De quien?__"_me preguntó Edward, yo solo le mostre en mis pensamientos el rostro de Seth, él sonrio.

-¡Que bueno Maria!¡Que seas muy feliz!-dijo Edward.

-Que bien, te deseo lo mejor-dijo Bella, Esme se me acerco.

-Tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional-dijo Esme abrazandome"Es Seth, ¿verdad?"pensó Esme, yo sonrei y asenti, se separo de mi-Espero que no te quedes atras Judith-dijo volteandose a ver a Judith, y le guiño el ojo.

-Maria, tu sabes que te apoyo, pero si te hace algo, lo tendre que aplastar-dijo Emmett sonriendome.

-Cuenta conmigo tambien-dijo Carlisle sonriendome.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Maria-dijo Renesmee, no la habia visto, ella no habia llegado con los demas, seguro que habia llegado hace poco.

-Oh, amiga, tu sabes que si eres feliz, yo tambien, y si él te hace feliz, ¡Estabien!-dijo Alice, "_No, no esta bien, lo siento pero me parece imposible__"_pensó Jasper, "_¿¡Que!, claro que no esta bien, no puedo créer que este enamorada de uno de esos chuchos! Apestan, ¿Como no le da asco su olor? Y a él tambien deberia darle asco su olor__"_pensó Rosalie con repulsion.

-Pues yo no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Jasper, ladeando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Lo mismo pienso...Maria ellos son tan...¡Aggh!No se...¿Insoportables?...y aparte, ¿No te huelen mal?-me pregunto con cara de asco, lo pense durante un segundo, recorde el olor que desprendia Seth, que en verdad me gustaba.

-La verdad no, para mi huele de maravilla-le respondi sonriendo, mi hermana se me acerco.

-Lo mismo digo de Embry-dijo abrazandome-Huele muy bien.

-¿Entonces que esperas, enana?¡Vamos gatita, ataca!-dijo Emmett en tono de broma, todos nos reimos, y mi hermana no pudo controlar su carcajada.

-Todo a su tiempo-le dijo Judith.

-Bla, bla, bla-se burlo él, todos nos reimos.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que retirar-dijo Carlisle-¡Oh!¿Como les fue con el tratado?-nos pregunto.

-Pues...-empezo a hablar Judith-Maria y yo podemos entrar y salir cuando queramos, por lo de mi hermana y Seth...y aparte, creo que Sam se quedo con un pensamiento esquivocado...sobre mi y Embry-dijo Judith, bajo la mirada, yo sonrei-Nos besamos y ahora cree otra cosa...

-¿¡QUE!-exclamo Emmett-Si, si, si. "Todo a su tiempo"-dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Judith.

-¡No!Emmett...Es que Mike vino a su casa vino a la casa y para que me dejara de molestar él dijo que era mi novio...Mike lo reto a besarme y él no desistio y me besó-dijo bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

-Me lo tienes que contar-dijo Alice, Judith asintio.

-Bueno, ahora si nos retiramos-dijo Esme, se despidieron de nosotras y se fueron.

Fui a quitarme el vestido, me puse unos pantalones jeans azules y una blusa de tirantes negra, fui hacia la habitacion de mi hermana, debia contarme sobre lo que habia pasado entre ella y Embry, toque la puerta y espere a que me diera permiso para entrar.

-Pasa hermana-dijo, abri la puerta y entre-¿Necesitas algo?

-¡Woow!Quedo muy bien tu habitacion-dije examinando la habitacion, ya habia entrado en la habitacion, pero no me habia fijado en la decoracion, era muy hermosa.

-Ya se por que estas aqui hermanita. Quieres saber que paso con Embry-dijo, yo asenti-Ven-dijo, ella estaba en medio de la cama y palmeo el sitio que habia a su lado, camine hacia la cama y me sente junto a ella.

-Lo amas¿Verdad?-le pregunte sonriendo, ella asintio-¡Que emocionante! Las dos enamoradas de licantropos-dije sonriendo.

-Bueno, peque...-dijo, "_Era mi pequeña__"_pensó, trate de no fruncir el ceño, no me gustaba que me dijieran pequeña, ni me gustaba que me dijieran asi cuando era una niña-¿Recuerdas el idiota que me molesto en la cafeteria?-pregunto.¿Como olvidarlo?Si fue un Show, yo asenti-Bueno aparecio y le dije que se largara, pero hacia caso omiso de lo que le decia..entonces llego Embry dicendo...Que es mi novio...Entonces Mike le pidio que lo demostrara y me besó.

-Que romantico-dije, uy, eso sono cursi-Iremos a su fiesta¿Cierto?-pregunte.

-Claro que si hermanita-dijo sonriendome-¿Que tienes planeado darle de cumpleaños?-pregunto, refiriendose a Seth, claro.

-Amm...pues...-dije poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla, queria regalarle algo grande, pero no sabia que-Aun no lo se ¿Y tu?-le pregunte.

-Yo tampoco lo se...aun-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya me voy-dije-Tengo ganas de leer y tengo unos deberes que hacer-dije, y asi me daba tambien tiempo para pensar en el regalo para mi lobo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Yo ya termine los mios-dijo, en serio se seguia comportando como una humana, no necesitaba ayuda, ademas de que la mente de vampiro es muy buena haciendo calculos y no se olvidaba de nada.

-No, no te molestes, me falta poco...Tu mejor-dije señalandola-Enciende tu laptop y busca el regalo perfecto para Embry.

-Ok, ok, eso hare-dijo, sonrei, me di la vuelta y sali de la habitacion, empeze a hacer la tarea, la termine en un minuto, en vez de leer empeze a pensar en el regalo, pense en que tal vez le iba a regalar un auto...¡Y una moto!, puse atencion a los pensamientos de mi hermana, escuche la palabra "Ferrari" en sus pensamientos pero luego solo encontre un muro blanco, supe que me estaba bloqueando, me enfade y fui a su habitacion.

-¡OYE!-me queje, abriendo la puerta de golpe-¡No me bloquees!No me gusta, me gusta saber lo que piensas-dije enfadada.

-No, no, no, es mi cabezita, hermana-dijo sonriendo.

-Aparte, ¿tu cuando aprendistes a hacer eso?-pregunte enfada y confundida.

-¡Ah!Rosalie me enseño, como a ella no le gusta que Edward entre a su mente...-dijo sonriendo-Bueno hermana tenia pensado regalarle a Embry un auto como el mio...y una moto a juego...pero amarillo.

-¡Oh, si, seria genial!-dije aplaudiendo, pensamos en la misma cosa-Él va a estar encantado, ¿Y a mi novio que le regalaras?

-Pues estaba pensando en un reloj con diamantes...Rolex.Y un celular como el de Embry-dijo.

-Oh, esta bien, seguro le gustara, yo aun no se, pero, como quiera, no te dire-dije, di media vuelta y fui como un rayo a mi habitacion, me puse a leer un libro, pero luego de un rato me di cuenta de que no le prestaba atencion al libro, tenia la mente perdida en Seth, recorde que faltaban dos dias para su cumpleaños, me levante de la cama y fui directo a mi armario, empeze a ver todos los vestidos, hasta que encontre uno que estaba mas alejado de todos, era de color aqua con un liston negro debajo del pecho, tenia al final de la falda del vestido unos toques negros, me llegaba a la rodilla y tenia unos diseños negros por algunas partes del vestido, decidi que ese usaria, empeze a buscar algunos zapatos, encontre unos con tacones y de color negro, escuche que mi hermana entraba a mi habitacion.

-Hermana, ¿Sabes que te pondras?-me pregunto.

-¡Si!, este-dije dandome la vuelta y enseñandole el vestido.

-¿Y zapatos?-pregunto.

-Estos-dije enseñandoselos-¿Estan bien?

-¡Si, estaras preciosa!-dijo-Mira yo usare este-dijo mostrandome un vestido color rosa, con un liston justo debajo del pecho, era muy hermoso-Esta bien¿no?

-¡Si!Dejaras a Embry con la boca abierta-Bromee y me rei, me acerque a mi hermana y la abraze-Estoy ansiosa por que llegue ese dia.

-Pues si, pero aun faltan dos dias, tendremos que hacer algo para distraernos-dijo, me separe de ella.

-Si lo se-dije y suspire-Oye ¿Ysi vamos de compras con Alice?

-Si, seria genial-dijo sonriendo-Mañana mismo le digo...Bueno, me voy quiero leer un rato.

-¿Que estas leyendo?-pregunte.

-Lo de siempre, Orgullo y Prejuicio, no me canso de ese libro.

-A mi me pasa igual con Romeo y Julieta-dije.

-Bueno, al rato te veo-dijo-Mejor me dare un baño-mi hermana cada vez me parecia mas humana, iba a salir, pero la detuve.

-Nunca entendi por que tomas baños. ¿Que hacen?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Me relajan mucho¿Sabes? Aunque parezca raro, tal vez por mi don, el agua y esas cosas-dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca escuche de un vampiro que se retrasa por un baño-dije en tono de broma.

-Siempre hay una primera vez-dijo saliendo de la habitacion "_O siempre hay mas de cien veces_"pense y me rei.

Al dia siguiente, despues de la escuela estabamos esperando a Alice.

-Alice¿Ya estas lista para irnos?-dije, "_Segun ella mi coche era muy ostentoso_"pensó mi hermana.-Si lo es hermana aceptalo-dije.

-¡OYE!Sal de mi cabeza-dijo-Esta bien, no pasa nada.

-Esta bien, ya vamonos-dijo Alice subiendose a su auto, nosotras ibamos en mi auto y ella en su auto-¡Este dia sera genial-dijo Alice con emocion.

-Si, me dijo Edward que tu no desperdicias estas oportunidades-dijo Judith, "_Se arrepertiran de haberlo hecho, ella es una loca para las compras_"escuche que pensó Judith, esa era la voz de Edward, me empeze a reir.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Alice confundida.

-Nada, nada, olvidalo-dijo mi hermana, restandole importancia.

Toda la tarde Alice nos "arrastro" a todas las tiendas del centro comercial, acompañamos a Alice a su casa, Carlisle nos invito a quedarnos pero nosotras nos negamos, ta tenia en mente que le iba a regalar a Seth, iba a regalarle una Lamborghini Gallardo color negro y una moto Ducati 1098, cuando llegamos a la casa busque mi celular que era un Iphone que lo habia dejado abandonado en mi maleta, pedi los autos y decian que los traian mañana, solo tenia que esperar el cumpleaños, me moria de ganas de ver su reaccion.

Los dias pasaron lentamente, sin nada en especial, hasta que llego el dia...

**

* * *

¡Hola!**

**Espero que les este gustando.**

**¡Ya vi Eclipse!, la vi justo el dia del estreno, tuve suerte de consegir un buen lugar, me encanto la peli, hasta me daban ganas de ir a abrazar a los lobos, ¡se miran muy reales!Tambien me encantaron las escenas de pelea, ahora si empieza la espera para Amanecer.**

**Bueno Byebye**

**Nos leemos a la proxima**

**P.D: ¿Reviews?  
**


	9. Fiesta, sueños, intento, caza

**MariaPOV**

Cuando ya eran como las una de la mañana me empeze a arreglar, me puse el vestido, y luego me empeze a maquillar, me puse sombras en las pestañas de color azul electrico y un poco de brillo en los labios, habia llamado a Sam, para pedirle si Jared y Paul llegaban a ayudarnos con las motos, él acepto y dijo que estarian ahi a las una y media, fui hacia la habitacion de mi hermana y toque la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo mi hermana, abri la puerta, ella se estaba maquillando.

-Ya van a llegar Jared y Quil-le dije-¿Tienes las llaves?-le pregunte, ella se levanto de la cama y guardo las cosas.

-Si, aqui estan-dijo y me dio las llaves de la moto.

-¿¡Hola!-escuchamos que llamaba Quil.

-Voy a ir a resibirlos, te esperamos-dije antes de salir de la habitacion, baje como un rayo por las escaleras hasta que llegue a la puerta, abri la puerta y sali, ahi estaban Quil y Jared, como de costumbre solo con unos shorts.

-¡Hola Maria!-me saludaron.

-¡Hola!

-¿Y bien, donde estan las motos?-pregunto Quil.

-Oh, son estas-dije y camine hacia las motos que estaban tapadas con una manta, se las quite-La moto Ferrari es para Embry y la Ducati roja es para Seth-les explique.

-Woow-exclamaron.

-¡Rayos, que suertudos, me gustaria que alguien me regalara motos asi!-se quejo Jared.

-Yo tambien-dijo Quil, me rei.

-Diganme la marca y el modelo-ellos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, yo me rei.

-¿Hablas en serio?-preguntaron perplejos, yo sonrei.

-A ver, diganme-ellos abrieron los ojos como platos y no respondieron, yo sonrei-Ok, Quil-él me volvio a ver-Creo que a ti te gustaria una Kawasaki Ninja-mi hermana bajo en ese instante.

-Y yo te regalare una BMW S1000RR, Jared-dijo mi hermana, quien habia escuchado la conversasion.

-¡Nos toman el pelo!-dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No les creo, debe de ser una broma!-dijo Jared, yo me encogi de hombros.

-Bueno, no nos crean, pero luego van a ver que no fue una broma-dije, mi hermana y yo nos miramos y nos reimos, les dimos las llaves de las motos a los chicos, nosotras nos subimos a los autos y comenzamos a manejar hacia la Push, Quil estaba pensando en la moto y la imaginaba azul, luego de la fiesta la pediria, y Jared estaba pensando en la moto que le habia dicho mi hermana en color negro, despues le diria a mi hermana, llegamos a la Push y los chicos nos guiaron a una parte de la playa, en la playa estaban todos, habia una fogata pero todavia no la habian encendido, seguro iban a esperar a la tarde para encenderla, y habian unos troncos como asientos, ahi todos estaban bailando alguien habia traido musica, habian puesto la cancion "I belong to you"de Muse, logre ver a Seth y a Embry sentados en los troncos, Seth tenia una camisa gris y unos shorts, nos bajamos de los autos y fuimos hacia ellos, los chicos dejaron las motos cerca de los autos y se fueron en donde estaban los demas, en eso escuchamos que alguien chiflo.

-¡Grandiosos autos!-dijo Jacob.

-¿Y quien dijo que son de nosotras?-dije, todos se quedaron confundidos y vi que Seth y Embry tambien, saque las llaves del auto y se las lanze a Seth, Seth las atrapo por instinto, miro las llaves con el ceño fruncido, me miro y enarco una ceja-¡Todo tuyo!

-¿¡Que!-exclamo sorprendido-¿¡Los dos!

-Vamos, ven a verlo, bueno, solo uno es tuyo, y tambien te tengo algo mas-dije sonriendo, él se levanto con torpeza todavia sorprendido, y vino casi corriendo hacia mi.

-¿De quien es el otro?-pregunto Jacob.

-De Embry-dijo Judith, él se levanto de un salto de su asiento y fue hacia mi hermana, cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca, mi hermana le enseño las llaves, sonriendo se las entrego.

-¡Dios, esto es demasiado!-exclamo Seth cuando se acerco al auto-¿¡Una Lamborghini Gallardo!

-Subete-le dije, cuando se acerco mas pudo ver las motos.

-¿Y esas motos?-pregunto.

-La Ducati roja es tuya-le dije, él volteo a verme.

-¡Ey, se supone que yo debo consentirte!-dijo Seth, yo me comenze a reir.

-Si, claro-dije todavia riendome-Toma, aqui estan las llaves de la moto-dije y se las di.

-¡Vaya, gracias!-dijo y me dio un pequeño beso.

-¡Oigan, no se besen, me da asco!-dijo Leah enfadada.

-Cierra la boca, Leah-le dijo Sam, ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo ignorala-dijo Seth-Vamos, luego los usare.

-¡Muchas gracias, Judith!La moto tambien me gusto-escuche que dijo Embry, voltee a verlos, ellos estaban cerca del auto, él la abrazo.

-De nada-dijo Judith, al parecer habian tenido una conversasion, pero no le habia prestado atencion, luego le preguntaria a Judith.

-Ven-dijo Seth-Vayamos con los demas-me tomo de la mano y me llevo donde los demas, Judith y Embry vinieron detras de nosotros, llegamos donde los demas y Seth me invito a bailar, bailamos varias canciones, en una vi que Embry bailaba con otra chica, que no era mi hermana, luego de un rato vi a mi hermana bailando con Jared, eso me extraño, entonces senti los celos de mi hermana, ahi comprendi todo, ¡ella se habia puesto celosa, y para darle celos a Embry estaba bailando con Jared! En realidad nunca habia visto a mi hermana celosa, Embry tambien estaba algo enojado, en la mente de Embry busque quien era esa chica, resulto que era una prima de él, me comenze a reir.

-¿Que chiste me perdi?-me pregunto Seth, yo solo le enseñe mis pensamientos y le enseñe la causa de mis risas, él se comenzo a reir, voltee a ver a mi hermana, vi que ella y Embry iban al bosque, deje de estar de chismosa y no les preste atencion, pusimos una musica mas movida, hace tiempo que no me divertia mucho, desde que estabamos con los Vulturis habiamos dejado de hacer cosas divertidas, luego de al rato mi hermana y Embry llegaron tomados de la mano.

-Oigan, les tengo un anuncio-dijo Embry, mi hermana tenia una sonrisita tonta pegada en el rostro, todos se voltearon a verlos-Judith y yo nos hicimos novios-dijo por fin.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-exclamo Leah, tenia el ceño fruncido y los miraba con repulsion.

-Mejor cierra la boca-dijo Jacob.

-Bueno, sabia que algo andaba entre ustedes, no creo que Embry hubiera besado a un vampiro solo para aullentar a ese chico-dijo Sam.

-¡Felicidades!-dijimos todos, le sonrei a mi hermana, ella me devolvio la sonrisa, Judith y Embry fueron donde Sam, y le preguntaron sobre...¡Si podian tener relaciones sexuales!, él se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y casi les grita, "¿¡Y porque me preguntan a mi!"trate de contenerme pero empeze a reirme a carcajadas, me estaba "muriendo" de la risa, Seth me pregunto que pasaba, yo como de costumbre le enseñe mis pensamientos, él tambien se rio, los demas decidieron encender la fogata, aunque todavia no estaba muy oscuro, faltaba poco para el atardecer, un rato despues a Judith le dieron ganas de besar a Embry, parecia mas humana que vampiro, todos estaban viendo el mar, ella le dio un pequeño beso pero luego él la beso, ella profundizo mas el beso, supe que todos se iban a dar la vuelta y los iban a ver, yo les adverti pero los vieron y Jacob comenzo a decirle que se fueran a su habitacion, luego de al rato empezamos a contar chistes.

-Oigan, oigan, chicas-nos dijo Jared, mi hermana y yo lo volvimos a ver-Escuchen este chiste. Llega un vampiro con la boca llena de sangre, a su cueva y otro vampiro le pregunta "¿Donde conseguistes tanta sangre? "Entonces el otro le responde"¿Viste el cementerio?""Si"Contesta el otro"¿Viste la ultima tumba?""Si""¿Viste el paredón?""Si""Bueno.¡Yo no lo vi!"-todos se comenzaron a reir, hasta mi hermana y yo.

-Ok, escuchen este chiste, es corto-dije-"Oye, ¿Y hace cuanto eres hombre lobo?""¡Uuuuuuuuu!"-aulle, todos empezaron a reirse, Leah trato de no reirse, pero si se le escapo una pequeña risilla.

Asi pasamos contando chistes, Seth jugaba con mi mano, cuando empezo el atardecer, el sol lanzo un pequeño rayo de luz, eso nos hizo brillar a mi hermana y a mi, Seth me miro fascinado, y Embry tambien miraba a mi hermana asi, el sol tardo unos segundos en esconderse.

-Oigan-dijo Jacob-¿Y ustedes saben pelear?-nos pregunto, en su mente vi a los Cullen practicando para pelear, imagine que eso fue cuando se estaban preparando para pelear contra ese ejercito de neofitós.

-¡Oh!, bueno, si-dijo Judith-Jaja. ¿Que?¿Quieren ver?-le pregunto, yo rodee los ojos, a mi hermana le gustaba mucho pelear.

-¡Claro, a ver!-dijo Jacob, Judith se levanto de un salto, sonriendo.

-Ok, hermana-me llamo, Seth apreto mi mano, como queriendo que no me moviera-Vamos levantate-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero si de todas formas te voy a ganar-dije, yo era muy buena para pelear, mi hermana tambien, pero yo tenia mas estrategias, mi hermana usaba mas sus poderes.

-¡Oh, vamos, ademas de que te pedi revancha!-dijo ya un poco irritada, yo suspire, solte la mano que Seth tenia agarrada..

-Ok, ok-dije levantandome.

-¡Si!-canturreo mi hermana, nos pusimos a unos dos metros de los demas.

-Pongamos algo de emocion con musica-dijo Quil, y puso la cancion "With you in my head"de Unkle, todos se rieron exepto Seth y Embry que no querian vernos pelear voltee a ver a mi hermana, ella tenia una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Era yo?¿O a mi hermana se le estaba pegando la actitud de Emmett?"¡Si, al fin una oportunidad, voy a ver si las tacticas que me enseño Emmett me funcionan"-pensó mi hermana, ooohh, con razon .

-Ok, comenzemos-dijo mi hermana, y comenzo a correr hacia mi, yo no me movi ni un centimetro, ella se agacho un poco cuando estuvo un poco cerca de mi, yo salte por encima de ella, ella se volvio a mi, "_¡Rayos, casi la tenia!_"pensó mi hermana, yo sonrei, en realidad no era tan malo hacer esto, me liberaba, mi hermana volvio a correr hacia mi, yo comenze a correr tambien hacia ella, ella se deslizo para darme en los pies, pero yo salte, ella se levanto de un salto y volvio a correr hacia mi, me quede donde estaba, choco contra mi y yo trate de detenerla, pero me fue empujando hacia atras, esta vez consiguio agarrarme y me lanzo hacia atras, di unas vueltas en el aire y cai en la arena, provocando que se hiciera una nube de arena, me levante de un salto y corri hacia ella, trato de darme un golpe para tumbarme, pero yo me agache, ella paso de largo con su golpe, cogi la pierna de mi hermana y la tumbe.

-¡Ya te gane!-exclame, todos aplaudieron, en especial Seth, expepto Leah, claro, le tendi mi mano a Judith, ella gruño, me comenze a reir, ella se levanto de un salto y fue donde Embry, ella se sento al lado de él, refunfuñando, él la trato de consentir abrazandola.

-¡Fue muy entretenido verlas pelear!-dijo Jacob y luego se rio.

-¿¡Cuando te voy a ganar!Ni siquiera cuando era una neofita te ganaba-exclamo mi hermana, yo sonrei.

-No se, pero creo que el indicado para enseñarte a pelear es Jasper-dije, mi hermana me volteo a ver.

-¿Y porque él?-me pregunto.

-¿Sabias que él estuvo en la guerra civil?-le pregunte, eso me lo habia contado Bella.

-¿Que?No-exclamo Judith con sorpresa-¡Cuentame!

-Luego te lo cuento-le dije.

-Bueno-dijo Sam-Nosotros ya nos vamos, y vamos a ir a comer y luego a descansar-dijo, todos se levantaron menos Embry y Seth. "_Oye, hermana. ¿Que tal si invitamos a los chicos a nuestra casa y les hacemos algo de comer?_"me dijo Judith en sus pensamientos, yo volvi a verla, sonrei y asenti.

-¡Adios chicas!-se despidieron todos, nosotras nos despedimos con la mano.

-Oye Sam-dijo mi hermana cuando todos se habian alejado y solo quedaba él, ella señalo a los chicos-Te los robamos por esta noche-dijo, ellos sonrieron, Seth me paso el brazo por mis hombros.

-Ok, imagino que les van a dar de comer¿No?-dijo Sam, Judith asintio-De acuerdo, vayan, nos vemos luego-dijo.

-Oye Sam. ¿Podrian llevarse las motos?-le pregunte, él asintio, se dio media vuelta y se fue, Sam tomo una de las motos y Quil tomo la otra, yo me levante de mi asiento.

-Ok, vamos ¿Quieren usar los autos?-les pregunte a los chicos, ellos asintieron, fuimos hacia los autos.

-Emm...Este es el camino-le dije a Seth, pense en él camino y lo toque para mostrarselo, él me sonrio.

-De acuerdo-dijo, él me abrio la puerta-Subase señorita-dijo, yo sonrei, me subi al auto del lado del copiloto, cerro la puerta, fue hacia el lado del conductor y se subio, encendio el auto y comenzo a conducir, salimos de la Push y él siguio conduciendo por el camino que le habia mostrado, llegamos a la casa en media hora, nos bajamos de los autos.

-Guau, bonita casa-dijo Seth, yo sonrei, atrás de nosotros venian Judith y Embry, entramos en la casa, lleve a Seth a la sala, le di un beso en los labios, pero sin profundizar, mi hermana se acerco hacia mi, no sin antes darle un beso a Embry.

-¿Que quieren de comer?-les pregunto mi hermana, Seth se encojio de hombros..

-Lo que sea-dijo Embry.

-Ok-dijo mi hermana, se dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina, yo la segui, habiamos comprado comida para disimular.

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto mi hermana, en realidad era la primera vez que cocinabamos, pero si habia visto programas de cocina, eso podria ayudar "_¡No se que hacer, es la primera vez que vamos a cocinar!¿Y si les pedimos una pizza?_"pensó mi hermana, pense en los programas que habia visto, la mayoria de los platillos que habia visto no creia que nos fueran a salir bien, asi que busque el mas sencillo..

-Spaghetti-conteste, empeze a buscar la pasta hasta que lo encontre, busque tambien la salsa de tomate y las especias, puse los ingredientes en la mesa.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?-pregunto mi hermana, utilise el poder de Renesmee y le enseñe el recuerdo del programa de television-Oh, bueno-dijo, nos pusimos a hacer el Spaghetti, luego de unos veinte minutos ya estuvo listo, servimos y fuimos hacia la sala, ahi estaban los dos, con los ojos cerrados, me acerque a Seth, le pase el plato por la nariz para que olfateara el olor, abrio los ojos y miro el plato, en ese momento su estomago gruño, yo me rei y le di el plato, él me miro y me sonrio.

-¡Gracias!-dijo, le di el tenedor, mi hermana tambien le dio el plato a Embry, Seth dio el primer bocado-¡Esta delicioso!-dijo.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que iba a quedar mal, es que...Es la primera vez que cocino-dije, él voltio a verme.

-¿En serio?¡Pero si les quedo muy bien!-dijo, yo sonrei, esperamos a que terminaran de comer. Cuando terminaron de comer empezamos a hablar, Seth me conto todo sobre él, tambien me conto esa pelea contra Riley, me conto y me enseño esa pelea, dijo que él habia estado actuando de que estaba herido, pasamos mucho tiempo hablando, vi que tenia intenciones de saber mi historia pero yo lo desviaba de ese tema preguntando otras cosas.

-Uy, que tarde que es-dijo Embry cuando vio el reloj-Me da flojera regresar-dijo.

-Pueden quedarse aqui, tenemos unas camas, nosotras no dormimos asi que...-dijo Judith.

-Oh. ¿En serio?-pregunto Embry, mi hermana asintio.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo sueño-dijo Seth luego bostezo, me rei, lo tome de la mano y lo levante, lo lleve a las escaleras y lo lleve hacia mi habitacion.

-Me gusta tu habitacion-dijo observandola.

-Gracias, Alice me ayudo a arreglarla-dije.

-Ah. Con razon, ella es una especialista en cosas como esto-dijo.

-Si, tienes razon-dije-Bueno, acuestate, ahi esta la cama.

-¿Me vas a acompañar? Dormiria mejor asi-dijo sonriendo.

-Ok-dije, le sonrei, él se quito la camiseta gris que tenia, me dejo ver sus musculos, desvie la mirada para calmarme, tenia tantas ganas de besarlo, escuche que se acostaba en la cama, ya me habia calmado, asi que voltee a verlo, él estaba sonriendome, extendio sus brazos hacia mi, era una invitacion que ni loca la rechazaria, me acoste a su lado, él me abrazo, quedamos cara a cara, yo me acerque un poco advirtiendole con los ojos, él se acerco mas a mi, nos fuimos acercando hasta besarnos, él me beso con pasion, tomo mi cara para hacerlo mas profundo, yo enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje mas hacia mi, yo comenze el beso y yo lo termine, no queria lastimarlo.

-Oye, oye-dije, alejandome un poco de él-Cuidado.

-¿Cuidado con que?-dijo.

-¡Pues con mis dientes!No te quiero lastimar, en serio.

-Umm...No importa si me muerdes, me curo rapido-dijo volviendo a besarme, yo me separe un poco de él..

-¿Olvidas la ponzoña?-le recorde.

-Oh. Bueno-dijo frunciendo el ceño, se alejo de mi pero me abrazo, yo le dije que me iba a cambiar, me puse unos pantalones Jeans, una blusa de tirantes y una camiseta de botones, regrese con él y él me volvio a abrazar.

Luego de unos minutos escuche que empezo a roncar, voltee a verlo, se miraba muy tranquilo durmiendo, me dio curiosidad, entonces me concentre en su mente, para ver lo que estaba soñando, al principio no vi nada, pero luego de unos segundos vi su sueño, me quede helada. Estaba soñando que él y yo estabamos teniendo...relaciones...sexuales, me habia quedado como una estatua, todavia dormido, se apego mas a mi, senti algo duro en mi pierna, pero no me atrevia a ver, de haber sido humana me hubiera transformado en un tomate, decidi no seguir escuchando sus pensamientos, Edward me habia enseñado como bloquear los pensamientos, entonces los bloquee, tome mi Ipod y tome un libro, "Cumbres borrascosas", puse musica de piano, sabiendo de que él podria escuchar mi musica, y si ponia una fuerte se despertaria, pase toda la noche leyendo y escuchando musica, muchas veces me habia dado la vuelta para verlo, me di cuenta de que me gustaba verlo dormir, en una parte de la noche tuve una vision de que iba a estar soleado, al amanecer el sol empezo a filtrarse por las ventanas, apenas eran las seis de la mañana, me dieron ganas de leer otro libro, me movi despacio para no despertar a Seth, me gustaba mucho la fantasia, a pesar de que yo era una de esas criaturas mitologicas, empeze a buscar el libro de "Eragon" pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte de mi habitacion, recorde que mi hermana lo habia tomado el otro dia, seguro no lo habia regresado, sali de mi habitacion y fui a la habitacion de Judith, abri la puerta sin preguntar, sabia que estaria alli.

-Oye hermana. ¿Donde esta el libro que...?-no termine la pregunta cuando me di cuenta de que los dos estaban desnudos, Embry estaba encima de ella "_¡Maria, sal de aqui ahora!_"me dijo mi hermana en su mente-¡Ups, lo siento!-exclame y cerre la puerta de golpe, fui como un rayo a mi habitacion, cerre la puerta y me deslize por la puerta y suspire ¡Por dios, solo tenian un dia de estar juntos y ya intentan hacer eso! Paso una hora y yo seguia en mi lugar, tratando de no recordar esa imagen tan vergonzosa

-¿Pasa algo?-escuche que me pregunto Seth, no me habia dado cuenta de que se habia despertado.

-Amm...No, nada-dije y tire una risita nerviosa, me levante y fui hacia él, me sente en la cama, él me miraba preocupado-No es nada malo, es solo que...Encontre a mi hermana y a Embry haciendo...eso-dije nerviosamente.

-¿"Eso"?¿De que...?¡Oh, no me digas que...!

-Si, eso, lo mismo que tu...-me calle no queria decirle que habia visto su sueño, seria demasiado vergonzoso, él se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-¡No me digas que viste mi sueño!-dijo, senti como la sangre llego hasta sus mejillas-Oh, en serio, no te preocupes, solo era un tonto sueño-dijo nervioso.

-Ya, ya-dije y le di un pequeño beso.

-Que vergonzoso-dijo y bajo la mirada, tome su rostro entre mis manos y levante su cara.

-No importa, tu lo dijiste, es solo un sueño-dije, él sonrio y se acerco a mi, me empezo a besar, me beso con amor y pasion, yo lo atraje mas a mi tomando su cabello, no me habia dado cuenta de que me habia recostado en la cama, él estaba encima de mi, él se separaba pocas veces para respirar, me comenzo a desabotonar la camisa, yo empeze a recorrer con mis dedos su pecho, él me empezo a besar el cuello, me saco la camiseta y la lanzo a alguna parte, empezo a quitarme la blusa de tirantes, parecia que su lado lobuno estaba saliendo. "_Vaya, y pensar que él es el menor de la manada, bueno, parece de diecisiete años ya, pero si ella hubiera llegado cuando parecia de quince, él no estaria haciendo eso_"escuhe los pensamientos de Embry, vi en su mente que estaba con mi hermana, mi hermana estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, "_Dejemoslos solos por un rato_"le dijo a Embry, me quite a Seth de encima con delicadeza.

-¡Ay, hermana!-exclame, me compuse mi blusa, mire hacia la ventana grande que daba para el bosque, mi hermana y Embry estaban en un arbol, ella tenia los ojos color caramelo, me di cuenta de que habian ido de caza, Seth siguio mi mirada y vio a Embry.

-¡No le digas nada a Leah!-dijo Seth.

-¡No pienso decirle nada, me mataria!-contesto él, Judith y Embry se bajaron del arbol y entraron por la ventana.

-Bueno ¿Que hacian en el arbol?-pregunte.

-Lo siento hermana-dijo Judith-Es que mi ventana esta cerrada, entonces quisimos entrar por aqui-dijo.

-Oh. De acuerdo-dije, frunci el ceño.

-En verdad lo siento, no queriamos interrumpir-dijo Judith.

-Ya no importa, de todas formas asi me regresas lo de hace una hora-dije, ella se rio avergonzada-Emm...Voy a ir a cazar, estoy sedienta, no he ido de caza desde hace una semana-dije, ahora que ella habia hablado sobre la caza me di cuenta de la sed que tenia, me ardia la garganta, me dirigi hacia la ventana.

.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Seth, yo sonrei.

-A ver si me alcanzas-dije antes de saltar hacia afuera.

-¡Oye!-se quejo Seth, empeze a correr hacia el bosque, luego de un minuto escuche las pisadas de las patas de Seth, aumente la velocidad, él aullo, "_Oye, esperame. ¡Eres rapida!_"me dijo con la mente, me rei, iba a ver si de verdad era rapida, invitando a Edward a una carrera, decidi no cansarlo asi que me detuve, pense que era la primera vez que lo iba a ver transformado en lobo, solo lo habia visto como lobo en los recuerdos de Edward, él llego, era mas alto de lo que habia visto en los recuerdos de Edward, me gusto el color arena de su pelaje, yo le sonrei, enseño los dientes, hubiera sido una expresion de amenza de no ser por la lengua que le colgaba de lado, estaba sonriendo.

-¿Oyes algun animal cerca?-le pregunte, me preguntaba si los dos teniamos el mismo oido, él volteo a ver a alguna parte del bosque, me dieron ganas de acariciarle las orejas cuando las empezo a mover, él volvio a verme y nego con la cabeza, yo sonrei.

-Ok-dije, preste atencion a todos los sonidos del bosque, escuchaba sobre todo su corazon, escuche mas alla, escuche las garras de un puma que seguramente estaba cazando, estaba cerca del rio, podia escucharlo, luego escuche unos lenguetazos en el rio, eran unos venados, el puma seria para mi y por si Seth tambien queria cazar ahi estaban los venados-Umm...Hay unos venados, tambien hay un puma, estan cerca del rio-le dije a Seth volteandome a verlo-¿Tu tambien quieres cazar?-le pregunte, él alzo las cejas y las dejo caer, como que estuviera encojiendose de hombros. "_Claro, ademas de que ya tengo hambre_"-Ok, entonces el puma es para mi-dije, "_¿Tu favorito es el puma?_"me pregunto, yo me rei-No, mi favorito es el tigre-le conteste, él asintio-Bueno. Vamos, se nos van a escapar-dije, comenze a correr hacia el rio, Seth me empezo a seguir, cuando llegue donde estaba el puma, el puma estaba moviendo la cola, como para mantener su equilibrio, y estaba asechando a los venados que seguian tomando agua, salte sobre el puma, el puma trato de rasguñarme, pero no toco mi ropa, le parti el cuello para que no me estropeara la ropa, clave mis dientes en el cuello del animal y comenze a tomar la sangre, no me gustaba que la sangre se enfriara por eso tomaba rapido, escuche a Seth llegar donde estaba yo, tenia en la boca uno de los venados, la sangre del puma se acabo, lo deje al lado, voltee a ver a Seth, él traia a los dos venados, tiro uno hacia mi. "_Yo con uno estoy bien, supongo que querras mas, todavia tienes algo negros los ojos_"me dijo, yo le sonrei-Gracias-le dije, cogi el venado y comenze a tomarle la sangre, Seth estaba comiendo su venado, tenia la boca llena de sangre, cuando terminamos los venados regresamos a la casa, espere a Seth al pie del arbol que daba a mi ventana, salio de entre los arboles ya en forma humana con los shorts, entramos a la casa por mi habitacion.

-Oye hermana-me llamo Judith desde su habitacion, Seth me siguio hasta su habitacion, mi hermana estaba abrazada a Embry, en la cama.

-¿Que?-pregunte.

-Embry me acaba de decir que van a nuestra misma escuela, la manada

-¿Que?¿¡Y porque no los hemos visto!-pregunte confundida.

-No hemos ido a la escuela en estos dias-respondio Seth.

-¿Por que no?-pregunte.

-Es que algunas veces no vamos, ademas de que ya vimos todo lo que enseñan ahi-dijo Embry.

-Umm...-murmure, y ese fue el final de la conversasion, los chicos se quedaron otro dia mas, Sam habia llamado y yo le dije que si podian traer mas ropa para los chicos, ya que el dia de mañana tendriamos clases, Sam envio a Quil con la ropa, en la noche me la pase con mi computadora mientras Seth dormia, cuando amanecio desperte a Seth, que parecia que iba a seguir roncando, ellos desayunaron algo de cereal y luego partimos a la escuela, yo me fui con Seth en su auto, y mi hermana se fue con Embry en el auto de él, cuando llegamos a la escuela, todos se quedaron viendo el Lamborghini y el Ferrari con expresion de admiracion, cuando nos bajamos de los autos todos se quedaron peor que antes, se quedaron con la boca abierta, Seth iba a mi lado y entrelazo nuestros dedos, alcanze a ver a Ethan, que estaba mirando irritado a Seth, tambien Mike estaba mirando asi a mi hermana y a Embry.

-¿Sabes?-le dije a Seth, él me volteo a ver- Cuando mi hermana y yo llegamos aqui, llegaron unos admiradores no deseados, adivina quienes son-le dije.

-Oh, ya y Ethan-dijo-Ellos son los primeros en empezar a seguir a las chicas nuevas, ellos son del tipo molesto y cobarde-dijo, fuimos hacia los Cullen que estaban viendonos sonrientes a expecion de algunos.

-Judith, Embry¿Desde hace cuanto son novios?-pregunto Emmett.

-Desde antier.

-Ay si, Judith, "todo a su tiempo"-dijo burlon.

-¿Eh?¿De que hablan?-dijo Embry confundido.

-De nada-dijo Judith avergonzada.

-Que bueno que ya encontraste a tu pareja, Seth-dijo Edward sonriendole, Seth le devolvio la sonrisa, él volteo su cabeza hacia mi y me dio un beso en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo vi a Leah, que me mandaba una mirada asesina, la ignore nunca me sorprendia, luego de un rato entramos a clases.

* * *

**Aqui el otro cap, muy pronto se va a poner mas interesante.**

**Maria Meyer Cullen**

**P.D:¿Reviews?  
**


	10. Fiesta, celos, intentoJudtih

**Judith POV:**

Me estaba arreglando me maquille y me puse mi vestido me estaba peinando y lo termine rapido..si me volvi a retrasar con mi larga ducha...me termine de peinar y note que mi maquillaje estaba un poco mal...asi que lo quite y comenze de nuevo...en eso entro mi hermana..diciendo que ya iban a llegar jared y Quil asi que le di las llaves y le dije que en un momento bajaria...escuche como Quil y Jared llegaban y como mi hermana les abria ellos se sorprendieron por las motos y mi hermana les dijo "Diganme la marca y el modelo" y ellos pensaban que era una broma..pero no lo era, Quil queria una Kawasaki Ninja...en eso baje y le dije a jared...

-Y yo te regalare una BMW S1000RR, Jared..-dije era encerio se la regalaria pero ellos no nos creian..

En fin llegamos a la push y jacob chiflo..

-¡Grandiosos autos!-dijo Jacob.

-¿Y quien dijo que son de nosotras?-dijo mi hermana y todos se quedaron confundidos, saco las llaves del auto y se las lanzo a Seth, Seth las atrapo por instinto, miro las llaves con el ceño fruncido, la miro y enarco una ceja-¡Todo tuyo!

-¿¡Que!-exclamo sorprendido-¿¡Los dos!

-Vamos, ven a verlo, bueno, solo uno es tuyo, y tambien te tengo algo mas-dijo maria sonriendo, él se levanto con torpeza todavia sorprendido, y fue con mi hermana.

-¿De quien es el otro?-pregunto Jacob.

-De Embry-dije , él se levanto de un salto de su asiento y vino hacia mi , cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca, le enseñe las llaves, sonriendo se las entrege.

Mi hermana y seth estaban muy ocupados asi que yo fui con embry..

-¿Y..te gusta?..-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Estas bromeando?..me encanta me fascina...pero es demasiado..no lo puedo acpetar..-dijo,pero yo no aceptaria un no como respuesta..

-Claro que puedes y lo haras..-dije con una sonrisa..-si no esta hermosura aparecera en tu puerta todos los dias..¿me vas hacer sufrir conduciendolo todos los dias hasta acá?

-No,pero muchas gracias..-dijo con una sonrisa..genial lo acpeto espero que la moto tambien...

-Amm..aun faltan 2 cosas mas..-dije y el me miro..

-No, esto ya es demasiado..-dijo negando con la cabeza...

-¡Vamos, porfavor!..-dije tomadolo de la mano y llevandolo a la moto...-es este..vamos aceptalo no es gran cosa...

-¿Que no es gran cosa?..-dijo con la boca abierta..-por dios es una moto ferrari como no va a ser gran cosa...

-Amm...toma...-dije entregandole un telefono celular...-este es por parte mia tambien

-Gracias..encerioo este es mi mejor cumpleaños..muchas gracias la moto tambien me encanto...-dijo y me abrazoo...me hubiera gustado quedarme asi por siempre...

-De nada..-dije con una sonrisa...

Cuando mi herman se fue con Seth empeze a buscar a embry por todas partes...¿En donde se habia metido?...asi que llame a jared para ver si lo veia,despues de todo alado de ellos soy una enana...

-¡Jared!..ven..-dije haciendole un gesto con la mano...

-¿Que pasa?..-dijo antes de llegar a mi lado...

-Oye..¿donde esta embry? no lo veo por ninguna parte...-dije viendo al monton de gente que habia ahi bailando...

-¡Ahi esta!...-dijo apuntando...-esta bailando con brenda..-Okey...¿Quien demonios era brenda y ¿que hacia con mi embry?..esperen ¿acabo de decir "mi"?..

-Siento algo en el pecho..-dije dirigiendome a jared..-¿Porque?

-A eso se le llaman celos..-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡HA! Celos.. ¿Yo? ¿Porque estaria celosa de una simple humana..?-dije, y era cierto yo no le tenia celos..

-No estas celosa de ella...sino que estas celosa porque esta bailando con embry..-dijo con esa estupida sonrisa ¿Porque sonreia? estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa..bueno lo estaria si fuera humana...-Vamos tengo una idea...-dijo jalandome del brazo a la pista...

Empezamos a bailar una cancion de pareja..y luego empezo una cancion de bailar juntos, demasiado juntos para mi gusto...

-Amm..Jared ¿Que haces?..-dije..cuando empezo a tocarme la cintura...

-Mi querida amiga vampira!...estoy tratando de poner celoso a embry...-dijo con la misma sonrisa..-pero si quieres asi lo deja...

-¡NO!..sabes me gusta como piensas ,te lo recompensare encerio...-dije bailandole al ritmo de la cancion, aunque desearia con todas mis ganas que este fuera embry y no jared...pero el estaba muy ocpudado con su brenda...

-Vamos hay que caminar en una de esas tu sigues bailando asi y golpeas su espalda despistadamente para que nos vea...-dijo..-por cierto te ves muy bien..

-Gracias..-dije..-okey aqui vamos..-y empezamos a caminar y hize lo que me dijo golpe su espalda levemente y el volteo y me observo lo senti, claro, mas no voltee y segui bailando, en eso note una pequeña sonrisa que se le escapaba a jared y senti como me jalaban por el brazo...

-¡HEY!..-dije gritando pero no elevando la voz demasiado...

-Me puedes decir ¿QUE RAYOS HACIAS BAILANDO CON JARED?..-dijo embry..¿enojado? o ¿Celoso?..no se pero se veia muy tierno y hermoso...

-Eso mismo, bailando..-dije con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?..-dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirando a otro lado...me acerque a el y tome su rostro entre mis manos obligandolo a verme...

-¿Que tienes?..¿porque te pones asi?..-dije seriamente..- yo no me pongo asi..tu bailabas con tu brenda..-dije haciendo una cara cuando mencione su nombre...

-¡Estas celosa!..-grito.

-¿¡Y tu no!..-dije mirandolo a los ojos..

-Amm...si pero..entonces..porque estas celosa...-dijo con una sonrisa..

-Porque me gusta tu amiga..-dije lo mas sarcastica que pude..- ¿sera acaso porque te amo?

-¿Tu..tu..tu me...amas?..-dijo un poco nervioso y feliz a la vez..

-Si..pero no hay problema si tu no sientes lo mismo..-dije con un poco de triztesa..-hay que volver a la fiesta notaran que no...

-Ven aqui..-dijo interumpiendome y acercandome a el...me miro un segundo...y se fue acercando poco a poco yo no resisti demasiado y lo bese..bueno el me beso...bueno nos besamos...era lo que habia deseado desde el primer momento en que lo vi y descubri que si eran celos los que sentia pero ahora todo estaba bien ya que el me queria igual que yo a el...okey esto se me fue de las manos..me estaba intentando desabrochar el vestiido y claro encontro el cierre demasiado pronto...

-Oye embry..-dije contra sus labios..

-¿Mjm?..-dijo aun besandome...

-Este amm..no podemos..hacer esto..-dije alejandome un poco de el..

-¿Porque no?..-dijo frunciendo el seño..

-Por que no se si te pueda lastimar..-dije preocupada y aparte yo no habia cazado nada cuando fuimos con los cullen..¿y si lo lastimaba?..

-Nada ni nadie me puede lastimar amor..-dijo, HAY! me dijo amor que lindo...

-Si lo se bebe..pero no he cazado..tu me entiendes ¿no?..-dije mirandolo

-Si..oye y aunque no estes amm...-dijo pero no encontraba la palabra correcta..

-¿Sedienta?..-dije con una sonrisa

-Si eso amor...aun asi podemos estemmm...ya sabes...-dijo algo nervioso...

-No lo se, preguntemosle a sam..-dije y me volte pero el me retuvo con su brazo..-pero antes abrochame el vestido claro..-dije apenada..

-¡NO!...amor que verguenza...-dijo el desviando la mirada...-mejor a tu amigo el doctor amm...

-Carlisle...amor sera mas penoso para mi...ademas emmett no me dejara de molestar...-dije haciendo un puchero que nadie se puede resistir...

-Okey pero tu le preguntaras a sam..-dijo abrazandome..

-Pero tu estaras conmigo...vamos somos lo demasiado maduros como para esto ¿no?..-dije y el asintio..

-Te cargare no quiero que te caigas..-dijo y lo mire confundida..- tu sabes traes tacones y amm es tierra...-Ah lo olvide estabamos en el bosque..

-No,no es necesario solo hare esto mas consistente..-dije lo mire y ahora el era el confundido...-amm..si amor yo controlo los 4 elementos...-dije y el me sonrio

-¿Algo mas que deba saber?..-dijo cruzandose de brazos...

-Amm...tambien me teletransporto..-dije con una sonrisa...-y puedo teletransportar a alguien mas pero si estoy tocandolo...amm...tambien soy demasiado rapida mas que edward supongo y muy muy fuerte no se si mas que emmett..pero habia un vampiro llamado felix que era muy fuerte y en una pelea le gane...

-Amm..¿y como te diste cuenta que eras mas rapida que edward?..-dijo..

-Amm...bueno veras cuando llegamos recien los conocimos..salimos a cazar y era casi igual de rapido que yo pero con un poco de esfuerzo lo logro..yo no hacia ni el mas minimo asi que por eso y llegue primero...-dije recorandolo..

-¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!..-dijo..-tienes que revisar la fuerza de emmett..-me dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazo...

Si no lo dudes...-dije abrazandolo mas fuerte...- hay que irnos notaran que no estamos...

-Creo que ya lo notaron..-dijo mi amor hermoso...

Embry les dijo a su manada que yo era oficialmente su novia y eso me hacia feliz solo leah actuo mal...pero lo esperaba de ella...en fin no la pasamos de maravilla...bailamos..fuimos con sam el que regresaba de alguna parte y le preguntamos...

-Oye sam te queria preguntar algo..mas bien te queriamos...-dije bajando la mirada y llego embry y me abrazo por la espalda..

-¿Si,que pasa?..-dijo sam viendonos..

-Estemm...¿pasaria algo si embry y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales?..-respondi con una sonrisa al igual que embry

-¡No se!..ademas ¿porque me preguntan ami?..-dijo sam con una cara de horror...

-Porque tu sabes mas de esto que nosotros..-dije..-me refiero ¿eres el alfa?..¿no lo sabes?

-No,no lo se vayan con los demas porfavor...preguntenle mejor a carlisle...-dijo sam caminando hacia los demas

-¡Ves!, te lo dije amor..-dijo embry dandome un pequeño beso...

Nos sentamos en unos troncos que habia por ahi, en una de esas me dieron unos impulsos de besar a embry,yo no era penosa asi que..¿que mas da?..y lo bese, solo voltee mi cara y el sintio volteo y me acerque un poco el capto mi indirecta y se acerco y unio nuestros labios puse una de mis manos en su cara y profundize un poco hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo todos miraban el mar pero voltearon y maria antes que todos y nos advirtio..pero fue demasiado tarde y jacob empezo a molestar...

-¡Giuk! consigan una habitacion, no lo hagan en publico..-dijo y me empeze a reir al igual que todos...

Asi se nos paso el rato entre chistes y bromas hasta que se hizo tarde y sam dijo que se tenian que retirar..maria le dijo que si se podia llevar las motos..y se me ocurrio una idea "Oye, hermana. ¿Que tal si invitamos a los chicos a nuestra casa y le hacemos algo de comer?" ella solo sonrio y asintio, asi que me levante y fui con sam..

-Oye Sam-dije cuando todos se habian alejado y solo quedaba él, señale a los chicos-Te los robamos por esta noche-dije, ellos sonrieron y seth abrazo a mi hermana

-Ok, imagino que les van a dar de comer¿No?-dijo Sam, yo asenti-De acuerdo, vayan, nos vemos luego-dijo.

-Oye Sam. ¿Podrian llevarse las motos?-le pregunto mi hermana, él asintio, se dio media vuelta y se fue, Sam tomo una de las motos y Quil tomo la otra, y mi hermana se levanto.

-Ok, vamos ¿Quieren usar los autos?-les pregunto maria a los chicos, ellos asintieron, fuimos hacia los autos.

Mi hermana y seth fueron adelante,los invitamos a cenar ellos esperaron en el comedor y yo y mi hermana fuimos a la cocina,yo no sabia ni que rayos hacer,pero mi hermana que por suerte veia un poco de television,llego a ver un programa de cocina...

-Spaghetti-contesto mi hermana, empezo a buscar la pasta hasta que lo encontro, busco tambien la salsa de tomate y las especias y puso los ingredientes en la mesa.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?-pregunte, utilizo el poder de Renesmee y me enseño el recuerdo del programa de television-Oh, bueno-dije, nos pusimos a hacer el Spaghetti, luego de unos veinte minutos ya estuvo listo, servimos y fuimos hacia la sala, ahi estaban los dos, Maria se acerco a Seth y le paso el plato por la nariz para que olfateara el olor, abrio los ojos y miro el plato, en ese momento su estomago gruño, Maria rio y le di el plato.

-¡Gracias!-dijo, le dio el tenedor, tambien le di el plato a Embry, Seth dio el primer bocado-¡Esta delicioso!-dijo.

Vaya, yo pensaba que iba a quedar mal, es que...Es la primera vez que cocino-dijo mi hermana.

-¿En serio?¡Pero si les quedo muy bien!-dijo y esperamos a que terminaran de comer. Cuando terminaron de comer empezamos a hablar.

-Uy, que tarde que es-dijo Embry cuando vio el reloj-Me da flojera regresar-dijo.

-Pueden quedarse aqui, tenemos unas camas, nosotras no dormimos asi que...-dije con una sonrisa

-Oh. ¿En serio?-pregunto Embry yo asenti.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo sueño-dijo Seth luego bostezo,maria rio y lo tomo de la mano y lo levanto, lo llevo a las escaleras y lo llevo a su habitacion.

Yo me quede sola con embry...

-Amor vamos,no quiero que sam me regañe por desvelarte..-dije con una sonirsa...lo tome de la mano y lo levante,subimos los escalones y llegamos a mi habitacion...-aqui es.

-Oh,es muy bonita..-dijo-supongo que lo hiceron las cullen ¿no?..-dijo con una ceja levantda

-Si,ellas lo hicieron..-dije y le di un corto beso...-vamos ve a la cama..yo me ire a duchar...

-¿Eh? ¿no duermes pero te duchas?..-dijo con una sonirsa..

-Hahaha..amor, no es necesario,pero me gusta hacerlo..-dije tomando unos jeans y una blusa de itrantes de color aqua...

-No te vayas si no es necesario no me dejes solo..-dijo haciendo un pucherito muy lindo...

-Esta bien tu ganas..-dije y fui a abrazarlo...

-Me tiro en la cama muy delicadamente el se recosto a mi lado y me abrazo...

-Oye amor...-dije

-¿Si?..-dijo mirandome

-Este amm...¿yo no te paresco fria?..-dije mirandolo..

-No,para nada te me haces la cosa mas hermosa y calida en este planeta Ah! y tu olor,tu olor es mi perdicion..-dijo y yo no pude contenerme lo bese duro un poco pero yo me separe,recorde que el tenia que respirar...

-¿A,si y a que huelo?..-dijee con una sonrisa..

-Bueno..tu hueles a vainilla y canela...ese es tu olor..lo reconoceria a kilometros de disttancia...-dijo mirandome, encerio como lo amaba...

-Tu tambien hueles muy bien para mi..-dije y me pege mas a su pecho...

-¿Encerio?¿A que huelo? ya que estamos distinguiendo olores...-dijo con una sonrisa..

-¡Ah! pues tu hueles a bosque.. a verde naturaleza, ese olor es genial para mi, no se si tenga que ver con mi don pero hueles fantastico...-dije con una sonrisa..

Es genial que te agrade mi olor...a los vampiros por lo general les olemos a perro mojado..-dijo riendose...

-A mi tambien me parece genial que no te paresca fria y que huela bien...-dije..-tu me haces sentir viva, me haces sentir como una humana con hormonas que cuando estas cerca, se disparan con tal solo verte

-Hahaha...eso se siente bien..me refiero a saber como te hago reaccionar..-dijo con una mano en mi rostro..-¿y que pasa cuando hago esto?.-dijo acercandose ami y besandome lentamente,me desespere un poco,delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua como pidiendome permiso para entrar yo gustosa se lo di y abri un poco mas mi boca..asi estuvimos hasta que el necesito aire...

-Amm...pasa que volteas mi mundo de cabeza y me dejas deseando mas..-dije un poco avergonzada por lo ultimo...

-Eso lo podemos arreglar..-dijp poniendose encima de mi...-no habira problema alguno...

-Amor..tienes que descansar...y recuerda que no he cazadoo...lo dejaremos para despues...-dije le di un corto beso y se recosto a un lado mio abrazandome..y asi se quedo dormido..

Me encataba verlo dormir..se veia tan tranquilo..estudie toda su cara su cuerpo para grabarmelo de memoria...tome mi libro que estaba a un lado..y me puse a leer un rato cuando me di cuenta faltaba poco para que amaneciera...me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo y me meti a la ducha...dure un buen rato asi hasta que me sali..y...OHoh! mi ropa ¡Rayos! l habia olvidado asi que abri la puerta y sali me agache para alcanzar mi ropa interior y me levante para ir al closet...

-¿Amor,que haces?..-dijo embry..

-Ammm...busco mi ropa...acabo de ducharme y la olvide..-en eso el abrio sus ojos y me vio en toalla se levanto y se acerco a mi...

-¿Necesitas ayuda?..-dijo sonriendo picaramente...

-Ammm...ya te dije que...-no me dejo terminar porque junto nuestros labios y no se porque me deje llevar,tal vez porque tambien lo deseaba,fuimos caminando a la cama y me recosto..se puso arriba de mi y justo cuando pense que pasaria...

-Oye hermana. ¿Donde esta el libro que...?-no termino la pregunta cuando me dio cuenta de que los dos estabamos desnudos, Embry estaba encima de mi "¡Maria, sal de aqui ahora!" le dije mi hermana en mi mente-¡Ups, lo siento!-exclamo y cerro la puerta de golpe.

-Lo siento no tocamos nuestras puertas..-dije y embry se tiro alado de mi frustrado...-perdon amor..-en eso se me ocurrio una idea...-es mas te porpongo algo..vamos de caza y despues vemos que pasa..-dije volteando su rostro para darle un beso...

-Oye ¿como son tus ojos?...-dijo con mucho interes- es que los tienes negros...

-¡Ah! eso pasa cuando..estamos ya sa sabes sedientos...-dije y el asintio..

-¿Cual es tu animal favorito?..-dijo con una sonrisa..

-El guepardo..-dije con una sonrisa y volteandolo a ver...-ammm..¿donde quedo mi toalla?

-Aqui..-dijo dandomela..-lo siento te la quite hahaha..-dijo agahcando la mirada...-oye los guepardos no son muy rapidos...

-Si, son los animales mas rapidos a cuatro patas..-dije con una sonrisa..- yo he medido mi velocidad y sin duda soy mas rapida que ellos..ellos corren 113km/h...no son tan rapidos..

-Espero que yo pueda alcanzarte...-dijo...

-No lo dudes...-dije...

-Lamento que aqui no haiga gueopardos...-dijo..

-No te preocupes cazo cualquier cosa me gustan los osos..y los ciervos..tambien pero nada como un aminal que come carne...-dije..

-Oh bueno pues vamos entonces..-dijo levantandose...

-Si claro ¿quieres que vaya desnuda por ahi?..-dije con una sonrisa y enrollandome en la toalla

-Por mi no habira problema mientras que nadie mas te vea..-dijo observandome...

Corri y me vesti en el closet...sali y el estaba en la gran ventana que tenia al sentirme volteo

-Guau..-dijo..con una sonrisa..-que rapida..

-Hahaha,vamos..-dije tomandolo de la mano

Salimos por abajo porque Embry iba a tomar agua...Salimos por la puerta y embry me dijo

-Esperame ya vulevo..-dijo y se metio entre los arboles..

Okey..-supuse que para cambiar de forma,despues vi salir un gran lobo...

-¡Woow! amor si que eres alto..-dije y le dese la cabeza,salatando un poco...-veamos si eres tan rapido...

Dije y emepzo a correr yo me quede parada unos segundos y corri, sin hacer ningun esfuerzo estuve a su lado en menos de 4 minutos y recorrimos 2 kilometros, lo arrebase voltie mi cara y le mande un beso,regrese a mi tarea y vi que por mi camino habia un gran pozo,emtonces puse una roca y salte en ella de ahi pase a un arbol y a otro,cai a unos cuantos metros de embry y le hize una señal para que parara y asi lo hizo camino hasta donde estaba..

-Ya mi bebe hemos llegado a nuestras presas..-dije acariciandole sus orejas...el movio su cabeza en respuesta..-yo cazare un oso que esta cerca de aqui..si quieres verme y despues vamos por tu comida...-hizo el mismo ademan

Corri entre los arboles y cuando ya estuve bastante cerca me subi a un arbol habia 2 machos gigantes uno se fue al otro lado del bosque y yo baje de mi arbol...el oso me vio,ese era mi objetivo acercarlo hacia mi..di unas vueltas a su alrededor y el oso se molesto y empezo a dar manotasos con sus garras,me subi a su espalda y acabe con el...tome toda su sangre y el cuerpo lo deje ahi...

Cuando llege donde estaba embry,note que el estaba de forma humana..

-Mi amor,no me di cuenta que estabas asi..-dije acercandome a el y me iba a besar..-No primero tienes que comer..-dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios..-porque te converitste en humano..-dije

-Para decirte esto..-dijo con una sonrisa..-eres muy buena cazando amor..-dijo y me dio un pequeño beso..-ese oso no fue lo bastante fuerte para ti ¿eh?

-Hahaha,no te dije que era fuerte..-dije

-Y rapida..como slataste por esa roca y esos arboles ¡woow!..-dijo

-Ahora vuelve a convertirte y ve a comer amor mio..-dije..

El corrio entre los arboles y cuando sentiunas patas me acerce hasta ahi y a unos cuantos metros estaban unos ciervos hermosos...

-Ve,anda amor yo te veo desde aqui...-dije

Despues de que cazo se fue al bosque y cambio a forma humana se acerco a su ciervo y bebio un poco de sangre..

-¿Que hiciste?..-le pregunte-¿porque hiciste eso?

-Para revisar una teoria..-dijo.-me pregunto que pasaria si me besas con sabor a sangre en mi boca..-dijo con una sonrisa

-Seria excitante...-dije,pero ¡¿QUE? ¿porque le habia dicho eso?..-amm...lo dije sin pensar...

-Pero es lo que piensas..-dijo y se acero a mi con una sonrisa picara me iba a mover pero el me tomo en sus brazos y me beso...fue muy excitante y me encanto la sesacion,el beso se convirtio en uno muy pasional y antes de que pasara algo delinie su labio con mi lengua pidiendole permiso para entrar el gustoso me lo accedio y abrio mas su boca,cuando el sabor a sangre se fue..me aleje un poco y deje nuestras frentes pegadas...-¿Que te parecio?

-Fue demasiado bueno..pero no se si puedo perder el control..-dije un poco preocupada...

-Yo no senti nada fuera de lo comun, solo lo mismo que mencinaste..-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno...mejor regresamos a casa...-dije voltenado..

-Oye tus ojos son color caramelo...-dijo-Ah! son iguales a los de los cullen...

-Si por comer animales,si tomara sangre humana serian rojos..-dije..-eso daria miedo haha..-acepte

-Bueno vamonos hermosa..-dijo y me dio un pequeño beso...

Fuimos corriendo y ahora si me mantuve a su paso,cuando llegamos a casa mi ventana estaba cerrada,pero la de amria estaba abierta asi que me subi a su arbol y embry me siguio..ellos estaban teniendo o intentado tener relaciones,seth estaba arriba de ella y maria ya no tenia blusa solo tenia la de tirantes

-Dejemoslos solos un rato..-le dije a embry para que no escuchara maria..pero lo hizo

-¡Ay, hermana!-exclamo, se compuso mi blusa y miro hacia la ventana grande que daba para el bosque, donde estabamos yo y Embry.

-¡No le digas nada a Leah!-dijo Seth.

-¡No pienso decirle nada, me mataria!-contesto él, yo y Embry saltamos del arbol y entraramos por la ventana.

-Bueno ¿Que hacian en el arbol?-pregunto Maria.

-Lo siento hermana-dije-Es que mi ventana esta cerrada, entonces quisimos entrar por aqui-dije apenada

-Oh. De acuerdo-dije, fruncio el ceño.

-En verdad lo siento, no queriamos interrumpir-dije.

-Ya no importa, de todas formas asi me regresas lo de hace una hora-dijo, yo solo me rei avergonzada-Emm...Voy a ir a cazar, estoy sedienta, no he ido de caza desde hace una semana-dijo.

Ella y seth se fueron por la ventana y yo y embry nos fuimos a mi habitacion...estabamos platicando hasta que el dijo que iban a nuestra misma escuela,llame a maria y se lo dije ella se emociono igual que yo ya que estariamos juntos siempre...

Al otro dia Sam mando a Quil a traerles ropa para ir a la escuela...Llegamos y todos se nos quedaron viendo senti las miradas de odio hacia embry de mike y unas hacia seth de un humano que no conocia,despues le preguntaria a maria..Nos acercamos con los cullen quienes nos veian con la boca abierta..

-Judith, Embry¿Desde hace cuanto son novios?-pregunto Emmett.

-Desde antier.

-Ay si, Judith, "todo a su tiempo"-dijo burlon.

-¿Eh?¿De que hablan?-dijo Embry confundido.

-De nada-dije avergonzada.

-Que bueno que ya encontraste a tu pareja, Seth-dijo Edward sonriendole, Seth le devolvio la sonrisa, él beso en la cabeza a Maria , al mismo tiempo vi a Leah, que le mandaba una mirada asesina.

Entramos despues a clases...


	11. Virginidad,reunion,vision,sangre

**MariaPOV**

Descubri que en casi todas las clases las tenia con Seth, nos sentabamos juntos, en la clase que tenia con Ethan, él se la pasaba viendo con odio a Seth, y estaba pensando en decirle cosas sobre mi, pero mas bien eran mentiras, a la hora del almuerzo Judith y yo nos sentamos con los Cullen, Seth y Embry solo fueron a saludar a la manada, que estaban al otro lado de la cafeteria, luego Seth y Embry se sentaron con nosotras, ellos traian un monton de comida.

-A ustedes si que les gusta comer-dije cuando vi la bandeja de Seth, tenia muchas piezas de pollo y muchas papas, tenia dos gaseosas, y un muffin, recorde que ellos habian comido demasiado en nuestra casa, Edward se rio.

-Ellos comen mucho-me dijo-Vas a necesitar comprar mas comida de lo normal, los hombres lobo son unos glotones-dijo, todos se rieron, expepto Rosalie y Jasper, "_Agh. ¿Porque ellos se tienen que sentar con nosotros? ¡Apesta! ¡No quiero sentir ese hedor!_"pensó Rosalie, ella arrugaba la nariz, no le preste mas atencion a sus pensamientos.

-Si, por cierto-dijo Seth-Me gusto mucho ese Spaghetti, ¿podrias hacer mas?-pregunto y me sonrio.

-Oh, claro-dije, y le sonrei.

-Uy, ya parece como que estuvieran casados-dijo Emmett y solto una risotada, Seth se ruborizo.

-¡Emmett!-exclame avergonzada, baje la mirada, todos se rieron.

-En realidad hacen una linda pareja-dijo Renesmee sonriendo, luego se volvio hacia Bella-Mamá, voy a ir con Jacob.

-De acuerdo, Nessie-dijo Bella, Renesmee se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Nessie?-pregunte confundida.

-Es mi apodo-dijo Renesmee.

-¿Tu apodo?-ella asintio.

-Si, me lo puso Jacob-dijo, luego se rio-Mi mamá piensa que me apodo como el monstruo del lago Ness-dijo.

-¡Claro que lo hizo, y yo solo te digo asi por costumbre!-dijo Bella.

-No mamá, revisa mis dos nombres y vas a ver de donde lo saco-dijo, luego la toco y le enseño sus pensamientos, ella le enseño que de "Renesmee" se sacaba la "nes" pero se le ponia otra "s" y de su segundo nombre "Carlie" era el "ie" en realidad se me hacia gracioso.

-Umm...Todavia no estoy convencida-dijo Bella cuando Renesmee aparto su mano, ella se rio, luego se volvio a verme.

-Asi que dime Nessie, no Renesmee-dijo

-Ok-dije, ella sonrio, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la mesa en donde estaba Jacob.

-Oye, Maria-dijo Seth, yo me voltee a verlo-¿Quieres venir hoy a una reunion?

-¿Reunion?

-Una reunion del consejo, conoceras a tu suegra-dijo Seth, luego se rio.

-Oh, ok-dije, luego repase lo que me habia dicho-Espera...¿¡Dijiste suegra!

-¿Yo tambien tengo suegra?-pregunto Judith aterrada.

-Jaja, no-dijo Embry.

-Jajaja, ¿Que, acaso nunca se han presentado a una?-dijo Emmett burlon, yo me caye y mire hacia abajo, avergonzada, mi hermana tambien estaba igual, Emmett cayo sus risas, todos se nos quedaron viendo, Seth me miraba sorprendido.

-¡Oh!¿Nunca han tenido un novio?-pregunto Alice asombrada.

-La verdad...No-dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo

-Entonces...-dijo Emmett-¡Son virgenes!

-¡Eeehh!¿¡Por que sacas ese tema!-exclamamos Judith y yo avergonzadas.

-¡Entonces tienen suerte ustedes dos!-dijo Emmett señalando a Embry y a Seth-¡Seran los que les van a quitar su virginidad!

-¡Emmett, no me obligues a hacerte callar!-exclamo mi hermana.

-Tranquilas, yo les dare unos libros para que sepan las mejores posciciones-dijo Emmett riendo.

-¡Aaahhh, ya callate, callate, callate!-suplique, tapandome los oidos y moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Que libro quieren?-dijo ignorando mis suplicas.

-¡Agghh!-gruñi-¡Callate, es demasiado vergonzoso!

-¿En serio nunca...?-me pregunto Seth, atonito, yo solo asenti, todavia avergonzada-¿Pero quien en este mundo no querria estar contigo?

-En realidad...-murmure.

-Tu los rechazaste¿no?-dijo Alice.

-Si, no encontraba al indicado en esa epoca-dije.

-¿Y tu?-le pregunto Alice a mi hermana.

-Igual-dijo.

-¡Oh, que bueno!-dijo Embry, luego se rio.

-Y despues de cincuenta años los encontraron-dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Y despues de cincuenta años van a perder la virginidad-dijo Emmett.

-¡Ya dejalas en paz, Emmett!-dijo Alice, él solo se rio.

-Ok, te reto a una carrera, si yo gano, nunca mas vas a hablar de nuestra vida sexual-dije.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Pero que pasa aqui!¡Bella me dijo lo mismo! asi que voy a decir lo mismo: Y si yo gano, todo se pondra peor para ustedes-dijo, yo enarque una ceja.

-Recuerda que perdiste Emmett-dijo Bella, luego se rio, Edward la acompaño en sus risas.

-Y fue mi show favorito-dijo Edward, todavia riendo, luego la abrazo, en su mente vi la escena, Bella tenia los ojos rojos, cuando era neofita, en su recuerdo vi como Bella aplastaba la mano de Emmett contra una roca, me empeze a reir, luego de que Seth y Embry terminaran de comer y despues de esa vergonzosa conversasion, fuimos a clases, las clases pasaron algo aburridas, cuando ya se termino la escuela, fui con Seth a su auto, que estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicos, al igual que el de Embry, pasamos entre los chicos, yo tuve cuidado de que mi piel no los tocara.

-¡Que suertudo que eres!-dijo un chico cuando Seth y yo pasamos cerca de él-¡Cielos! ¿¡Quien te lo dio!-pregunto sin despegar la vista del auto.

-Yo-dije, abri la puerta del auto y me meti, afuera se escucho un "¡Ooohh!" Seth se subio y encendio el auto, los chicos se apartaron para que el auto pasara, Seth empezo a conducir hacia la Push, luego de unos minutos en la carretera, vimos el ferrari de Embry atras de nosotros, yo iba pensando preocupada, sobre la reaccion de la madre de Seth, si odiaba a los vampiros, me odiaria, seguro, tenia miedo de que me odiara, jugetee con mis dedos nerviosa, Seth se dio cuenta en una parada por un semaforo.

-No estes nerviosa-dijo, tomandome las manos-Mi madre entendera, seguro te va a aceptar.

-¿Pero y si no?-dije con las manos fijas en mis manos

-No importa, aunque ella no lo aceptara, igual seguiria contigo-dijo, me puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y me levanto el rostro, se acerco a mi y me beso, me beso solo por unos segundos, luego arranco el carro, cuando llegamos a la Push, Seth llevo él auto hasta estar cerca de un grupo de gente sentados en unos troncos y alrededor de unos leños, supuse que eran para otra fogata, en el grupo estaba toda la manada y tambien estaba una mujer mayor y un señor en silla de ruedas, Seth apago el auto, nos bajamos y fuimos hacia ellos, Embry y Judith llegaron en ese momento, tambien fueron hacia el grupo, llegamos y nos sentamos en uno de los troncos.

-¿Quien es ella, Seth?Es un vampiro-dijo la mujer, adivine que era la madre de Seth por el tono que usaba.

-Ella es Maria, mi...Impronta-dijo Seth, mirandola, la mujer reflejo sorpresa.

-¿Tu impronta?-pregunto la mujer, yo no entendia ni mu de esa palabra.

-Si, mamá -dijo.

-Bueno, amm...Bienvenida, un gusto, Maria-dijo extendio su mano, yo la estreche rapidamente, senti que ella se estremecio por mi piel fria-Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Sue-dijo.

-Un gusto en conocerla-dije y le sonrei, ella me sonrio.

-Hola Maria, bienvenida-dijo el señor en silla de ruedas-Yo soy Billy-dijo.

-¡Deben estar bromeando, es un vampiro!-exclamo Leah, enfadada.

-Ya, Leah, respeta esto-dijo Sue, Leah puso cara de pocos amigos, se cruzo de brazos y volvio a ver a otro lado.

-Bueno, y ella es la mia-dijo Embry, presentando a Judith-Ella es Judith-Billy y Sue la saludaron, luego de eso, Sue se golpeo la cabeza con la mano.

-¡Oh, es cierto!-dijo-Ya vuelvo voy a la casa a recoger algo-se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la casita que estaba a unos metros, luego de unos minutos llego con un album en las manos.

-¡Oh, no, mamá!-exclamo Seth viendo el album.

-Ven aca Maria-dijo riendo, yo me levante de mi lugar y fui hacia ella, me sente en un espacio que habia al lado de ella.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Seth, toda la manada se puso a reir a carcajadas, yo no entendia nada.

-Te voy a enseñar estas fotos de el bebé Seth-dijo Sue, ahi entendi todo, me rei, ¿¡Como no habia pensado que era eso! Ella habrio el album mientras todos se carcajeaban-Mira, esta-vi la foto que ella estaba señalando, era Seth de bebé en una bañera, desnudo, me empeze a reir.

-Te acabo de ver desnudo-dije.

-¿¡Que!-pregunto Seth.

-Tranquilo hijo, solo tenias dos dias de nacido-dijo Sue-¡Mirenlo!-dijo y levanto el album para que lo vieran todos.

-¡Mamá!-exclamo Seth

-Miren a Seth, ¡desnudito en la bañera!-dijo Paul riendo a carcajadas.

-Cuando nacio creimos que era niña-me dijo Sue.

-¿Porque?

-¡Pues por que parecia un tic-tac!-respondio, supe a que se referia, tire una carcajada.

-¡JAJA, UN TIC-TAC!-dijieron todos riendose.

-Oh, y mira esta-dijo Sue, me enseño una foto de él que estaba en una de esas sillas para bebé y estaba lleno de salsa, me siguio enseñando fotos, en algunas estaba él mordiendo un pastel, en otras en una piscina, en una fiesta, en otras lleno de lodo, cuando termino de enseñarmelas dijo que tambien tenia videos de él y que me los iba a enseñar otro dia, luego de eso encendieron la fogata y comenzaron a cocinar salchichas, Seth se devoro como diez salchichas.

-¿Y en que año naciste, y que don tienes?Me han dicho que los vampiros tienen dones-me pregunto Sue.

-Ah, si. Naci en 1977, y mis dones son, campos de fuerza y copiar los dones de otros vampiros, los copio involuntariamente, ya tengo los dones de los Cullen-respondi.

-¡Oh!¡Vaya, que bien!, y parece que mi hijo siempre sera el menor

-Oh, mamá-dijo Seth, escuche que Sue le dijo algo pero no pude entender lo que dijo, era extraño, Alice me habia dicho que ella no podia tener visiones con los lobos cerca, empeze a ver una vision, era una parte del bosque, estaba cerca del rio, de repente salio un hombre, tenia el cabello de color castaño, con los ojos de un color rojo centellante, no podia creer que venia, regrese al presente, pero parecia que miraba a la nada, parpadee varias veces.

-¿Que viste, hermana?-me pregunto Judith, yo jadee.

-Él viene-dije, levante la vista, todos se me habian quedado viendo, sus caras reflejaron confucion cuando hable, Judith estaba como estatua en su asiento.

-¿Quien?-preguntaron todos.

-Creo que seria mejor si...Les contamos nuestra historia-dije, voltee a ver a mi hermana, ella asintio cuando me vio.

-¿Su historia?¿De cuando las transformaron?-pregunto Sam, aprete los dientes.

-Si, es algo larga-dije.

-Cuentanos-dijo Sam.

-De acuerdo-dije, luego suspire y empeze a hablar-Era 1994, nuestra madre fue una vez regreso tarde a casa del trabajo, para llegar a la casa tenia que pasar por un callejon, entonces en el callejon se encontro con un hombre y él le dijo algo asi como "Tus hijas van a morir" luego él se fue, dejando a mi madre asustada, ella llego corriendo a la casa y entro a nuestra habitacion para asegurarse que estabamos bien, cuando vio que estabamos bien, llamo a nuestro padre, a nuestras abuelas y abuelos y a nuestra tia, les conto sobre lo que le habia dicho el hombre, a nosotras no nos dijieron nada, nuestros familiares se turnaban para vigilarnos, paso una semana y todo marchaba bien, nuestros padres dejaron de ir a trabajar para pasar tiempo con nosotras, nunca sospechamos nada-respire hondo, eso parecio advertirles que venia la peor parte, entonces continue-Una noche, Judith y yo nos despertamos por que se escuchaba mucho ruido en la sala, tambien se escuchaban gritos, aunque sabiamos que algo malo pasaba salimos de la habitacion, cuando salimos vimos a nuestros padres, a nuestros abuelos y abuelas muertos y cubiertos de sangre, llamamos de inmediato a la policia, en las noticias publicaron lo que habia sucedido, pusieron que era homicidio, nos mandaron a vivir con nuestra tia, ella nos conto a unos pocos dias de la muerte de nuestros padres lo que le habia pasado a mi madre, ellos habian tratado de protegernos, nosotras estabamos atemorizadas, fuimos al funeral de nuestros padres y abuelos, pasaron varias semanas, un fin de semana en la noche, encontramos a nuestra tia en el mismo estado que nuestros padres, tomamos el telefono para llamar otra vez a la policia, pero la linea estaba cortada, luego algo nos empujo hacia un espejo que habia ahi, el espejo nos hirio, empezamos a sangrar, entonces ahi aparecio ese vampiro, lo unico que lo habia hecho mostrarse fue la sangre-tire una pequeña risita nerviosa-Pensamos que era un angel y que estabamos muertas, pero él empezo a golpearnos, luego nos...Mordió, me habia dejado a mi a un lado despues de morderme y mordió a Judith, empezo a beber nuestra sangre, pero luego de unos segundos, se fue, la razon por la que se halla ido eran...los Vulturis-todos dieron un respingo cuando los mencione-Ellos nos unieron a su guardia, nos hubieran matado de no ser por nuestros dones, que les llamo mucho la atencion, estuvimos cincuenta años con ellos, a mi nunca me habia gustado matar a los humanos, despues de lo que les habian hecho a nuestra familia, hace cuatro años nos alejamos de ellos, ellos nos dejaron ir a regañadientes, pero respetaron nuestra decision, me hubiera gustado quedarme como humana, si nos hubieramos ido a algun otro pais...-dije y negue con la cabeza-...Esa es nuestra historia-anuncie, todos se quedaron callados, yo baje la mirada, me di cuenta de que Sue estaba llorando y se tapaba la boca, Seth me abrazo fuertemente, note que estaba temblando, Embry tambien abrazo a mi hermana.

-¿Tu quieres ser humana?-pregunto Sue, con tono suave.

-Si, me gusta ser vampiro, pero...Hay cosas que...No puedo tener, al mismo tiempo detesto ser vampiro.

-¿Como cuales?-pregunto Sue, todavia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tener...Bebés, envejecer-respondi bajando la mirada.

-¿Ustedes formaron parte de los Vulturis?-pregunto Jacob.

-Si, pero solo fue por que ellos nos salvaron-dijo Judith.

-¿Y que viste en tu vision?-pregunto Quil.

-Vi que...Él venia-conteste.

-¡Te juro que acabare con él, Maria!-dijo Seth.

-¡Yo me anoto!-dijo Embry.

-No-dije.

-¿Que?-dijo Seth, impresionado y enojado.

-No...No vamos a dejar que ustedes peleen, es demasiado peligroso, podria matarlos, Judith y yo nos encargaremos de él, ademas de que se lo debemos a nuestra familia-dije.

-¡NO!-exclamaron Seth y Embry, mi hermana hizo una sonrisa forzada.

-Hermana, creo que deberiamos decirles a los Cullen-dijo Judith.

-Si, creo que deberiamos-dije-¿Me podrias soltar, Seth?-pregunte, él me solto de inmediato.

-Pero si las cosas se ponen mal, vamos a ayudarlas-dijo Embry, yo suspire, supuse que no iban a cambiar de idea.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a decirles a los Cullen-dije, me levante de mi lugar, Embry solto a Judith y ella se levanto.

-Las vamos a llevar-dijo Seth levantandose, Embry tambien se levanto.

-No, llegaremos mas rapido corriendo-dijo Judith, luego se voltio hacia Embry, le dio un beso-Te amo, pero es muy arriesgado para ti, no podria perderte-luego miro a la manada-Y ustedes tampoco se meteran, por que son como mi familia y yo protego a mi familia, moriria en un intento de salvarlos-dijo mi hermana, era ridiculo, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incredulos-Asi que por favor retengan a Embry si quiere ir...¡Ah! Y tengan vigilado a Seth.

-¿¡Y otra vez con eso!¡Que me parta un rayo!-exclame, ya iba con lo de la proteccion por ser la mayor.

-Eres mi hermana menor, es mi deber molestarte y protegerte de ese rayo-dijo, algunos se rieron, yo le gruñi y empeze a negar con la cabeza..

-¡Pero que exagerada!-exclame, ella se rio y rodo los ojos.

-Nos vemos luego-dije, ellos no dijieron nada, mi hermana acaricio la mejilla de Embry, luego nos dimos media vuelta y corrimos hacia el bosque, "Hermana, ¿Para que crees que viene hacia aqui?"me pregunto Judith en su mente.

-No lo se, tal vez a terminar con lo de hace cincuenta años-respondi, saltamos el rio que separaba el territorio de los Quileutes.

-Todavia me pregunto por que fue que mato a nuestra familia-dijo Judith-Me tienes que enseñar tu vision-dijo.

-Si, te la enseñare luego-dije, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen en unos minutos, ellos siempre nos dejaban entrar si queriamos, entramos a la casa por la puerta, no habia nadie en la sala, pero estaba segura de que estaban en sus habitaciones.

-Oigan, queremos hablar con ustedes-dije en tono normal, ellos aparecieron en un segundo.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Es que queremos contarles algo-dijo Judith.

-De acuerdo-dijo Carlisle, nos sentamos en la sala, mi hermana y yo estabamos en un sillon.

-Pues queremos decirles que, la historia que les dijimos cuando los conocimos no es la verdadera, es que casi nunca contamos nuestra historia verdadera, pero les tenemos suficiente confianza como para contarselas-dije.

-Bueno, entonces cuentanos-dijo Carlisle, les conte nuestra historia, cuando acabe ellos no tenian palabras.

-Y...¿Hay alguna otra razon por la que decidieran contarnos ahora?-pregunto.

-Si...Tuve una vision-dije.

-¿Cuando?-pregunto Alice

-Hace un rato, cuando estaba con los lobos-respondi.

-¿Que, como es eso posible?-pregunto Alice aturdida.

-No se, tal vez tenga algo que ver con mi lazo con Seth-dije.

-Increible-murmuro Carlisle.

-¿Y que viste?-pregunto Alice.

-Vi que ese vampiro viene, tal vez dentro de un mes-dije.

-¿¡Que!-dijo Emmett-Juro que lo aplastare-y otro que queria hacerlo.

-En realidad Maria y yo queremos hacer eso-dijo Judith.

-Entonces yo les ayudo-dijo Emmett.

-Ya tenemos suficiente ayuda con Seth y Embry-dijo Judith.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Emmett.

-¿Pero y cual fue la razon por la que él matara a su familia?-pregunto Rosalie.

-No tenemos ni la menor idea-dije.

-Bueno, las ayudaremos, no vamos a meternos mientras esten peleando contra él, solo si es con urgencia, intervenimos-dijo Carlisle.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Judith.

Luego de eso, fuimos a nuestra casa, mi hermana se metio en su habitacion, supuse que querria estar sola, fui a mi habitacion, solo puse un poco de musica para relajarme y me acoste en la cama, tenia la mente en blanco, seguro de que si pudiera dormir, esta noche tendria pesadillas, luego de una media hora, escuche las pisadas de unas patas, me levante de la cama y fui rapido hacia la ventana, abajo estaba Seth convertido en lobo, cuando me vio fue hacia los arboles, luego de unos segundos salio con su forma humana con shorts y tenia una mochila, trepo por el arbol hasta que entro por la ventana, yo lo unico que hize fue abrazarlo.

-No queria estar alejado de ti, por eso vine-dijo, abrazandome mas fuerte.

-Yo tampoco, pero necesitaba espacio.

-Si quieres me voy-dijo, se separo un poco de mi.

-¡No!-dije y lo volvi a abrazar.

-De acuerdo-dijo, me guio hacia la cama y nos sentamos ahi-¿Hay alguna cosa en especial que quieras hacer para desahogarte?-pregunto Seth, deje de respirar para no empezar a sollozar.

-Me gustaria ir de caza, pero no tengo ganas de salir-respondi.

-Ummm...-murmuro pensativo-Entonces...Cierra los ojos y cuando te diga "muerde" tu solo lo haces¿Ok?-dijo, yo solo asenti, pero me quede confundida y cerre los ojos-Abre la boca-yo solo obedeci, senti algo caliente cerca de mi boca, yo seguia sin respirar, imagine que era algun animal que habia conseguido-Muerde-ordeno, lo hize de inmediato y sin preguntar, senti que mis dientes perforaban la carne, luego senti un sabor exquisito, no era sangre animal, ni humana, bueno, parecia de las dos cosas, succione un poco de aquella sangre, gemi, el sabor era sin duda la mejor que habia probado.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Seth, yo solo gemi en respuesta-Lo sabia-eso me confundio mas de lo que estaba, me atrevi a abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que no era ningun animal el que estaba mordiendo...¡Era el antebrazo de Seth! Deje de morderle el brazo cuando me di cuenta, mi monstruo interior gruño, queria mas y estaba enfadado de que me hubiera separado, lo mire fijamente, si no hubiera abierto los ojos seguro y lo hubiera matado, me estremeci de solo pensarlo.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-pregunte jadeando.

-Por que queria ver si era posible una teoria mia-respondio, yo frunci el ceño.

-¿Que teoria?

-Es que me habia quedado pensando en ciertas cosas, el olor a vampiro me quema la nariz y se supone que para los vampiros nosotros apestamos, pero eso no se aplica a nosotros veo ahora, para mi hueles como a chocolate y a cerezas-me explico y luego sonrio.

-Bueno, yo tambien me preguntaba lo mismo, a mi se me hace desagradable el olor de los otros, pero no el tuyo, hueles a bosque y a pino-dije.

-Es genial que te guste mi olor-dijo, yo me rei-Por cierto, ¿como sabe para ti mi sangre?-pregunto, luego se rio.

-Pues...No la puedo comparar con nada, nunca habia sentido un sabor tan...-no termine, era algo raro y vergonzoso.

-¿Delicioso, exquisito? Usa la palabra que quieras-dijo, en ese momento recorde algo.

-Dejame ver tu brazo-dije, él me lo mostro, yo lo habia mordido hace unos pocos minutos, la mordida mas bien parecia como si tuviera semanas-¿Como es pos...?

-Me curo rapido, es cosa de hombres lobo-me interumpio.

-Guau, oye, pero ¿Se te va a notar?-pregunte preocupada, seguro que si Leah la miraba me mataba.

-Nah, mañana ya va estar como antes.

-Pero...¡Te podria haber matado! ¿¡No pensaste en eso!-pregunte.

-Sabia que no lo harias-respondio

-Si...¡Pero lo habria hecho si no hubiera abierto los ojos!-exclame.

-Ya tranquilizate, no paso nada-dijo, no me podia tranquilizar.

-_Per dio, sei pazzo?_-exclame.

-¿Que?-dijo Seth-¿Que es eso?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Es en italiano-conteste.

-¿Y que dice?-pregunto, tire una risita.

-"Por dios, ¿estas loco?"-traduci.

-Oh, sabes hablar italiano-dijo sorprendido.

-Se hablar varias lenguas.

-¿Cuales?

-Frances, portuges, russo y español-respondi

-Vaya...¿Como se dice "te amo" en frances?

-_Je t'aime_-respondi.

-Je t'aime-repitio, y me sonrio, yo le sonrei, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso en serio, movio sus labios casi con rudeza, el introdujo su lengua en mi boca sin pedirme permiso, eso me gusto, nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar, rompio el beso para respirar, pero empezo a dejar besos en mi cuello, jadee.

-Deberias dormir-dije todavia jadeando, él se rio, y se separon de mi.

-De acuerdo, mañana tenemos clases, uy, pero si ni siquiera hize mis tareas-dijo.

-Yo las hago, de todas formas, yo tampoco las hize.

-Oh, no, no quiero darte mas trabajo, yo las hago y luego me duermo.

-No, no, duermete, ademas de que yo no duermo, y las puedo hacer en unos minutos-dije, el iba a quejarse, yo lo bese antes de que hablara-Tu solo duermete.

-Mmm...Bueno-refunfuño, pero igual cerro los ojos, espere a que se durmiera, me puse a hacer las tareas y cuando las termine solo me quede viendolo dormir.


	12. Acoso, la visitaJudithPOV

**Judith Pov:**  
Las clases pasaron iguales,aburridas,sentia a mike presiguiendome ¿Porque me seguia si me vio con emrby? definiftivamente no lo quedo muy claro...Cuando iba de camino a la cafeteria lo senti atras de mi..asi que apresure el paso..y lo vi salir a embry y a jared yo sonrei y el vio que mike me segui y me hizo un ademan le dijo algo a jared y se recagraron en la pared..yo me quede estatica en mi lugar...

-¡Judith!.-dijo el estupido humano..

-¿Que quieres? ya te dije que te sucedera algo malo si me vulves a hablar...-dije con una mirada de odio...

-¡Ey,tu!..-dijo embry acercaandose con jared a su lado...-¿porque sigues molestando a mi novia?

-Amm..esteee yooo...-dijo demasiado nervioso al ver el tamaño de jared y embry...

-Habla claro..-dijo jared acercandose..

-Mejor dejame de seguir..-dije me acerque a embry y lo bese le toque la cara y gire mi cara...-a ver como te deshaces de el..-dije mirando a jared...-hahaha adios mike ¡Pierdete!  
Nos alejamos un poco a una pared que estaba ahi,embry me acorralo y me beso senti la mirada de mike..

-¡BOO!.-dijo jared y mike salio corriendo,embry siguio dejando besos por mi cuello,jared se acerco y lo aleje..-¡Consigan una habitacion!...-dijo con una sonrisa  
Me despege y iba flanqueada por los dos jared a mi izquierda y emrby a mi derecha tomandome la mano...muchos nos veian pero poco nos importaba...

-Muchas gracias..-dije abrazandolo a los dos por la espalda..-espero que el idiota de mike no se me vuleva a acercar..

-No te preocupes amor..si hay otra vez le dejare muy claro que tu eres mia ..-dijo con un sonrisa y beso mi cabello..-mi pequeña canelita...

-Ustedes derraman miel por dios, me voy de aqui..-dijo jared corriendo...

-¡Gracias amigo!..-dije gritandole...

-¡No hay problema!..-dijo con una sonrisa...

-Anda vamos a la cafeteria...los demas nos esperan..-dijo tomandome del brazo..  
Al entrar vi a mi hermana con los cullen,salude a los demas de la manada y fui con ellos...

-Hola chicos...emm..queria decirles algo..-dije agahcando la mirada y recargandome en la silla..

-¿Que pasa,hermana?..-dijo maria tomandome la mano...

-Amm...me sentare con la manada...-dije y ellos solo vieron hacia el piso...

-¿Se puede saber porque?..-dijo emmett...

-Es solo que..yo..no quiero que se sientan incomodos por embry y pues me ire con el..-dije..-se que su olor les desagrada y pues por eso...

-No te preocupes..-dijeron todos al unisono...

-¡No, es que esto es demasiado!..-dijo rosalie..-¡¿como pueden?

-Ven a lo que me refiero..-dije y sin darles la oportunidad de hablar me levante y me fui...

-¿Que paso amor?..-dijo embry pasandome un brazo por los hombros...-¿te hicieron algo?..

-No,no paso nada..-volte a verlo y sonrei..escuche que maria salia por la puerta...

-¿Y tu hermana?..-dijo embry..-se fue..

-Si,ire con ella ahora vuelvo..-dije dandole un pequeño beso y empeze a correr adonde estaba al pasar por los cullen voltie a verlos y note que estaban serios bella me observo por un momento y me dirigio una sonrisa la cual le devolvi..  
Ella estaba recargada en la pared...me acerque a ella..

-¿Que tienes?..-dije preocupada...

-No te preocupes,estoy bien,es solo que,¿porque no podemos tener ambas cosas?..-dijo volteando a otra parte..

-¿A que te refieres?..-dije...

-A tener la amistad de los cullen y la amistad de la manada...-dijo..-y el amor de seth y embry..

-¡OH!..eso..-dije.-pues la verdad no lo se,mira, me gustan mucho los cullen,¿sabes? cuando llege aqui pense que seriamos familia ya sabes...juntos,pero cuando vi a embry no cabia duda que seth el y tu eran mi familia,me gustaria tenerlos a ambos pero en la vida nunca se puede tener todo..-dije un poco triste..-Ya se el rollo de la hermana sobreprotectora...-dije intentando subirle los animos..

-En estas ocasiones me agrada que seas asi..me subes el animos y me ayudas demasiado...gracias hermana..-dijo abrazandome..

-Para lo que necesites..-dije con una sonirsa...-¿a donde quieres ir?

-¿Como,no te entiendo?..-dijo confundida..

-Haha escaparemos por hoy,tenemos permiso haha..-dije incitandola..-¿quieres ir de compras?..-sabia que eso la animaria..-te dejo usar mi tarjeta,sin limitaciones hoy es tu dia lo que quieras, lo tienes..-dije con una sonrisa..-¿o quieres solo correr sin rumbo fijo como cuando estabamos en el castillo?..

-Prefiero quedarme aqui,no quiero entrar por ahora,pero quiero ir a clases..-dijo con una sonrisa y mirandome..

-¡WOOW!,es el fin del mundo,¿rechazas ir de compras?..-dije pasandole el brazo por los hombros...

-Si,no estoy de humor..pero tal vez mañana...-dijo con una sonrisa iluminandole el rostro..

-No cambias..-dije..  
Esa vez no la pasamos afuera,tranquilas sin los murmullos de los humanos sentadas en una banca la mas alejada que habia, a unos pocos metros del bosque...sono la campana y esa paz se fue,nos levantamos y fuimos a la puerta a esperar a que los demas salieran,yo tenia casi todas mis clases con emmett y rose..y unas 3 con embry asi que...tal vez no seria tan malo ¿o,si?  
En fin solo emmett y yo hablabamos rose siempre estaba seria,yo trataba de no sacar mucha platica pero sin que emmet lo notara me agradaba mucho,era muy gracioso,sin duda extrañaria eso...  
Me toco dos clases con embry al verlo parado..le toque el brazo a emmet en señal de despedida y corri con embry...

-¿Que pasa,te noto triste?..¿paso algo?..-dijo mirando a emmett y rose...

-No, estoy bien..-dije con una sonrisa demasiado fingida ya que no estaba bien..

-Mira no tengo el don de tu hermana,pero se que no estas bien..-dijo abrazandome y acariciandome la cabeza deposito en ella un beso y yo recoste mi cabeza en su pecho con mi mirada alcanze a ver a emmet y rose obversandonos...

-Solo deseo tener ambas cosas..-dije abrazandolo mas...

-¿A que te refieres?..-dijo..-no te entiendo..

-Pues que quisiera tener la amistad de los cullen y estar con ustedes...-dije muy bajito para que no me escucharan,no queria que me tuvieran lastima yo no soy asi...

-Oh ya veo..-dijo y levanto mi cabeza..-por nosotros no te preocupes sabes que siempre estaremos contigo,ademas le caes muy bien a la manada..-dijo y yo solo sorei,pero esta vez era verdadera mi sonrisa, estaba feliz...  
Vi a mi hermana y a seth caminando y nos vieron mi hermana sonrio,ella ya no estaba triste y eso era bueno,seth era bueno para ella..

-Hola chicos..-dije...separandome de embry pero el me sujeto de la cintura y me apareto hacia el..

-¿Que hacian?..-dijo seth sonriendo picaramente..

-Ya, no eches a volar tu imaginacion adolescente precoz..-dijo embry y yo tire una carcajada y maria solto unas risitas..  
-Ya niños hay que ir a clases..-dije..-hermana ven hablemos un minuto...  
Seguimos con seth y embry y las dos ibamos en medio..

-¿Que pasa?..-dijo procupada..

-Nada es solo que senti muy extraño estar con emmett y no tener la misma platica con risas y el humor de emmett...

-Oh si su humor anda por los suelos, le afecto..-dijo ella..-siento feo al dejarlos,pero asi tiene que ser,nosotras los incomodamos,pero salremos adelante..

-Si, me da mucho gusto escucharte hablar asi..-dije..-bueno los vemos alrato..  
Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestra clase de fisica,ahi estaban jasper y alice,esta ultima me sorio un poco y yo tambien lo hize...La clase fue menos aburrida con embry,no podiamos hacer nada pero almenos el estaba conmigo,no estaba sola,me setia agusto con el...

-Jared me tengo que ir a clase, judith tiene esta contigo,cuidala,hazla reir,si la ves triste lastimate si es necesario para que sonria..-dijo embry, este hombre hacia que lo amara mas con el tiempo...

-Cuenta con eso hermano..-dijo este con una sonrisa..-lo hare sin llegar a cosas drasticas..

-Okey,gracias hermano,te debo una..-dijo y se fue el vino y me dio un beso..-Adios mi amor jared estara contigo,te veo alrato..  
No me habia dado cuenta que casi todas las tenia con jared hasta ahora...

-¡Hey amiga vampira!..-dijo con una sonrisa y me paso un brazo por los hombros...

-¡SHH! caya..haha..-dije con una sonrisa..

-Ves no tengo que llegar a lastimarme para que rias..-dijo voltenadome a ver..

-Haha creeme no es necesario..-dije golpeando sus costillas suavemente..

-Nunca me habia dado cuenta que casi todas las clases las teniamos juntos..-dijo como si se lo estuviera diciendo a si mismo..

-Yo tampoco...-dije

-Es que siempre estabas con los cullen ¿y ahora que paso porque no estan juntos?..-dijo en eso este edward y reenesme pasaron enfrente de nosotros..-¿algo paso verdad?

-No,estamos bien,creo,¡Esto es frustante ya no se que pensar!..-dije bajando la cabeza..

-Tranquila enana...-dijo jared...-estamos aqui para ti,todos y cada unos de nosotros,menos leah..ella es demasiado divertida para tu seguirdad..-dijo y yo tire una carcajada...y el me despeindo el cabello..

-¡OYE!..no hagas esoo..-dije zafandome de su agarre y acomodandome el pelo..

-¿Oye?..-dijo pero dudo un segundo..

-¿Si?..-dije volteando a verlo..

-¿Nosotros no te olemos mal?..-dijo y ahora que lo pensaba no olian tan mal no se porque rose exageraba con su olor..

-No,la verdad no, y yo ¿te huelo mal?..-dije.

-No,hueles amm..no lo se a fresco..-dijo..-toda la manada dice eso y que tu hermana huele dulce..solo seth y embry dicen cosas diferentes...

-Si lo se haha,pero es raro que no te huela mal...-dije pensativa...  
Entramos a la clase de literatura y ahi estaban edward y bella..  
Me sente al final con Jared y este no dejaba de hacerme reir,el profesor lo notaba pero como no soltaba las carcajadas que quisiera soltar lo pasaba por alto,bella y edward me veian feliz y solo volvian su mirada al frente..en una de esa escuche algo por pate de ellos..  
"Parece feliz"..ese fue edward..  
"ellos son muy divertidos,aparte,¿que creias que se bajaria su autoestima por rose y jasper?"..dijo bella.." no lo entienden es lo mismo que yo,me desaprobaron al principio"  
"si,ellos estan equivocados"..dijo edward..  
"Es que no comprenden que ellas son felizes,la manada tratan de hacerlas felizes ante nuestro rechazo,para que no sientan que algo les falta,familia"..dijo bella  
Eso si lo senti en la punta del alma "como si la tuviera"pense, asi que decidi decirles algo..  
"No,no nos falta familia,yo la trate de encontrar en ustedes,pero si no nos aceptan no podemos hacer nada,la manada es genial,todos nos aceptaron con los brazon abiertos"  
"¡Ah y perdon por escuchar,pero es imposible cuando lo gritan!"..

-¿Profesor?..-dije

-¿Si,señorita coleman?..-dijo

-¿Me puedo retirar?..-dije..-no me siento bien..

-Si,claro,joven jared acompañela..-dijo haciendo un admean de que salieramos,jared les envio una mirada molesta a los cullen y yo solo lo jale del brazo...

-¿Ahora que paso?..-dijo jared..al notar que estaba sollozando me abrazo...-ya,ya,tranquila..-dijo sobandome la cabeza,el era como el hermano que nunca tuve, los que siempre estan ahi para protegrte y cuidarte..cuando me tranquilize fuimos caminando hacia afuera..-¿Me diras que paso?..  
Mi hermana salio corriendo y di gracias a dios que leeyera la mente al notar que no habia nadie corrio y me abrazo...

-¡Ay por dios!..¿sabes? me pudiste aver dicho "cuidado ahi viene mi hermana corriendo a velocidad supersonica,¡solo para que no te asustes!"..-dijo jared

-Haha lo siento,para la otra lo recordare..-dije con una sonrisa..

-Perdon jared no fue mi intencion..-dijo mi hermana..

-No te preocupes..-dijo este..-tu hermana esta muy mal ¿quieren que las deje solas?

-No puedes saber tu tambien si gustas..-dije sonirendole el asintio..le conte a mi hermana y puse la imagen,mi mentira y la reaccion de jared..

-Estemm...tengo que irme..urgencia humana..-dijo este con una sonrisa..supuse que iria al baño..

-Esta bien,ve..-dijo mi hermana..  
Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que la mirada de mi hermana se perdio en la nada,supuse que tenia una vision..

-¡Oh,no,vamos!..-dijo jalandome del brazo,cuando me di cuenta de su objetivo corri mas hacia el..o mas bien ellos..  
Toda la manada estaba con los cullen...discutiendo..

-¡Nunca mas vuelvan a decir que ellas no tienen familia..porque la tienen!...-dijo embry bastante molesto...

-Pero es que ustedes no entienden...-dijo edward..

-No tenemos que entender,solo sabemos que las rechazan porque se juntan con los perros,¿no,rubia?..-dijo jared mirando con odio a rosalie,esta solo agacho la mirada...

-¡HEY!,basta..-dije poniendome enfrente de embry que estaba temblando...maria fue y tomo de la mano a seth..-Amor no necesito a nadie mas,recuerda soy feliz ¿o no jared?..-dije el solo sonrio y asintio...

-Pero es que ellos..dijeron eso y no soporte verte asi..-dijo jared..

-Amor,ellos te hicieron daño,no pueden hacerte eso..solo por quererme..no lo permitire...

-No,no,no, esoty aqui,soy feliz contigo,no te metas en problemas por mi,..-dije trantando de calmarlos,sin darme cuenta con mi poder envie una gran ventisca de aire y maria se despeino...

-¡OYE! no hagas eso..-dijo eso, cuando olfate el aire el estaba aqui,nos observaba,podia sentrilo,yo era una rastreadora nunca me equivocaria,maria al ver mis pensamientos se acerco ami..-Judith no vayas,deja que el tome la decicion...

-Muy tarde..-dije zafandome de ella y corriendo hacia el...escuche un grito de mi hermana que me desgarro al escucharla asi...

-¡TE MATARA!..-dijo..y embry y la manda no tardo en seguirnos escuche pisadas muy fuertes a lo lejos es escuchaban mas pero un lobo negro aparecio a mi lado ese era sam...

-El,el viene esta en esta direccion..-dije corriendo y alado mio..-detente..-por un instante perdi su olor el habia parado, siguio corriendo..-¡izquierda!..grite y la manada siguio..un lobo gigantesco de color gris oscuro con manchas en la espalda se puso en a mi lado..ese era mi embry..  
Seguimos corriendo y corriendo hasta que el se detuvo y empujo a sam,yo trate de amortiguar su golpe atrapandolo con aire,el cayo en cuatro patas y siguio corriendo,se metio entre los arboles y yo salte a uno y le pase muy cerca pero me fue imposible atraparto,maria corrio hacia el en el momento en que ella brinco el se dezlizo por el suelo y esquivo a maria,maria se agarro de un arbol y volvio al piso..el era muy rapido,lo que no podia comprender era porque siendo muchos no lo podiamos atrapar,Paul corrio muy fuerte y le tiro una mordida el lo esquivo,jared hizo lo mismo y con el mismo resultado,embry y seth lo flanquearon,ya lo tenian basicamente,el salto y se subio a los arboles,maria y yo nos dirigimos una mirada y nos subimos a unos arboles,el estaba jugando con nosotros,maria y yo brincamos y el paso por abajo de nosotras maria y yo dimos una vuelta en el aire y caimos al piso de pie,el se fue hacia un barranco y se tiro al mar,yo lo iba a seguir pero un lobo me lo impidio,mas bien mi lobo,...

-Embry lo perdere tan solo dejame hacerle algo..-dije el se movio y brinque una roca mas abajo..el me miro como advertencia...yo solo hize que el agua se volviera muy fea,el mar se pico por asi decrilo como si un huracan hubiera pasado por ahi...volvi a brincar y cai alado de embry solo le toque la cabeza y le di un pequeño beso en ella..-ya esta para que no se vaya limpio y batalle un poco a llegar a tierra.-el me paso la cabeza por el brazo y se fue al bosque y fuimos hacia la push..

-¿Ese es el que las intento matar?..-dijo jared..-es rapido..-yo buffe..

-No mas rapido que yo..-dije viendolo..-ni mas inteligente que todos nosotros, hermana hay que acabarlo,pronto el se hace mas fuerte,¿viste sus ojos?..-ella asintio..

-Rojo carmesi..se alimenta de humanos,lo cual lo hace mas fuerte..-dijo ella como tratando de explicarles..llegamos a una casita muy linda...

-¡Wow! que lindo lugar..-dije examinandolo..-¿quien vive aqui? es hermoso...

-Yo haha,mi casa es su casa..-dijo sam con una sonrisa..al llegar note a una humana hermosa..rara vez decia yo algo asi de ellos,pero ella era hermosa..sam y ella se dieron un beso por lo que comprendi era su impronta..-Chicas ella es emily mi prometida..-dijo sam..

-Hola soy Judith,mucho gusto..-dije..

-Yo soy Maria..mucho gusto..-dijo mi hermana..

-¡Oh!,si las chicas vampiras que le robaron el corazon a estos glotones..-dijo y yo sonrei ante su comentario ya que al voltearlos a ver tenian unos muffins gigantes en la boca..

-Hahaha ya lo creo..-dije parandome alado de embry y toque su cabeza el la subio y le di un beso me paso un pedazo de muffin, tosi para sacar el pedazo, pero mas bien me lo trage.

-No se besen con la boca llena,niños..-nos dijo emily en tono maternal...

-Si ma..dijo emily haha lo siento..-dije muy apenada mi hermana tenia una cara de sorpresa y su boca estaba en una perfecta "o"-Ammm...muchas gracias por seguirme hoy.-dije

-No hay problema..-dijo sam..-es lo que hacemos...

-Fue divertido pero me dejo hambriento ¿hay mas muffins?..-dijo seth buscando con la mirada,maria solo se empezo a reir a carcajadas..

-Ven emily te eñseñaremos a hacer un Spaghetti que les encanto a embry y a seth..-dijo maria y emily y yo la seguimos..-¿amm..podrias enseñarnos a cocinar?

-Si,porfavor,es que no sabemos y con embry y seth tenemos que aprender...-dije en tono suplicante..

-Si claro no hay problema..-dijo ella con una sonrisa,ella me cayo super bien rara vez pasaba en mi..pero ella tenia algo..  
Nos enseño muchas recetas y nosotras,mas bien maria le esñeno la del Spaghetti lo hizimos y lo servimos cuando seth vio a maria con el plato grito

-¡Si,Spaghetti!..-y maria rio..  
Toda la manada quedo encantada con el Spaghetti hasta sam..

-Al fin encontre mi hogar..-dije y todos me miraron..-perdon ¿hable en voz alta?

-Si,lo hiciste,¿como esta eso?..-dijo sam...

-Haha es que...por primera vez me siento en una familia, como si tu y emily fueran nuestros padres,embry mi novio,seth mi cuñado y todos estos revoltosos mis hermanitos..-dije con una sonrisa..note que a emily se le caia una lagrima y sam la abrazaba..

-Ustedes valen oro encerio..-dijo paul..-nunca crei vivir para escuchar a un vampiro decir eso..

-Yo las considero parte de la familia,desde ahora somos familia...-dijo sam y yo le dedique una sonrisa..

-Gracias..-dijimos yo y maria a la vez..

-Estemm...creo que seria mejor que se quedaran en la reserva por un tiempo,por su seguridad..-dijo sam..

-Ah,si,pero no queremos molestar..-dijo maria

-No es molestia,amor tu te quedaras en casa..-dijo seth

-Y tu en la mia..-dijo embry abrazandome..

-Bueno sera mejor que vayan,porque ya es muy tarde..-dijo emily sonriendonos a todos..

-Si,muchas gracias por todo..-dije y fui a abrazarla...

-No hay problema.-dijo ella correspondiendo a mi abrazo..

-Gracias sam,por todo..-dije tamiebn abrazandolo..

-¡Abrazos gratis!..-dijo jared fue y me abrazo...

-Haha,suelta a mi chica jared..-dijo embry con una sonrisa..-ya tengo suficiente con que la acose mike,¿ahora tambien tu?

-Es broma,hermano,ella es mi enana amiga vampiro..-dijo y yo me rei..-eso siempre funciona..

-¡OH!..-dije cuando recoerde algo..-¡MI BEBE!..-todos se quedaron viendo confundidos y algunos con cara de horroor..-me refiero al auto,no se espanten..

-Oh,me asuste por un momento..-dijo embry sacandome del brazo de jared..-bueno nos vemos despues...

-No hagan nada malo..-dijo maria con una sonrisa..

-Ustedes tamben tranquilos,alodesecentes precozes..-dijo embry con una sonrisa..

-¿De que hablan,seth?..-dijo leah con una cara de pocos amigos..

-De nada,no le hagas caso,leah..-dijo seth mirando a embry..  
Ibamos por la orilla del mar cuando note una casita igual de hermosa que la anterior,todas eran muy lindas...

-Aqui es..-dijo abriendo la puerta,note que no tenia seguro..

-¿No tenia seguro?..-dije mirando a embry

-Hahaha,no aqui nadie roba casas,estamos en confianza..-dijo el abrazandome..  
Al entrar vi un poco desordenado,pero vivia solo tal vez por eso...el me acorralo y me empezo a besar...cuando necesito aire se separo de mis labios y paso a mi cuello..

-Linda casa..-dije jadeando..

-Perdon por el desorden..-dijo en mi oido...

-No te preocupes..-dije con una sonrisa...

-Ven te enseñare mi habitacion...-dijo con una voz seductora

-Mjm..-dije sin poder articulas palabra...no dejo de besarme me cargo en un brazo y con la otra abrio la puerta de golpe..me deposito suavemente en la cama y se paro para quitarse la camisa..-ven..-dije poniendome de rodillas y jalandolo del cuello..

-¿Donde esta mi tierna y virgen novia?..-dijo el sonirendo contra mis labios...

-Haha,muy gracioso...-dije en su oido..-vamos antes de que me arrepienta...

-No,no sucedera otra vez..-dijo deborando mis labios..  
Esa sensacion era demasiado buena,me llevaba al cielo,con solo una caricia me quite los tacones,y mi falda desaparecio,al igual que su pantalon,no supe en donde cayo pero me importaba poco ahora,me quito la camiseta a cuadros que traia ya abierta,solo estaba en ropa interior y una blusa de tirantes..blanca..

-Me encanta tu ropa,amor..-dijo con una sonrisa cuando retiro la de tirantes..-pero te ves mas linda asi...-dijo cuando ya estaba solo en ropa interior,empezo a buscar el broche para seabrochar mi braa y cuando senti que se frustro al no encontrarlo, yo me rei...-esto no es gracioso,arruina el momento..-dijo..frustrado...

-Aca tontito..-dije tomando sus manos y poniendolas al frente donde estaba el broche..-haha te ves lindo frustrado...-justo cuando lo iba a desabrochar,algo paso,¡otra vez!,a este paso iba a morir siendo virgen...

-¡Oye embry,sam me dijo que...¡OH MIS CASTOS OJOS!...-dijo o mas bien grito...

-¡¿NO SABES TOCAR, JARED?..-dijo molesto embry..-¡LARGO!...

-Okey los espero afuera..-dijo este riendose..

-Okey,nuestra suerte es genial..-dije y embry bufo frustrado..

-¡Lo matare!..-dijo el cayendo alado mio...-¿que queria?..

-No lo se vayamos..-dije levantandome y me puse una camiseta de embry..me quedaba muy larga,por su altura asi que no se me veia nada...

-Te ves muy bien..-dijo el abrazandome por la espalda..cuando lo vi traia una pijama un short y una camiseta blanca..-vamos...-dijo abriendo la puerta..

-¿Es seguro abrir los ojos,estan vestidos?..-dijo jared a modo de burla...

-Haha muy gracioso jared..-dije..-es seguro quita tus manos..

-Okey..haha que graciosa te queda la camiseta de embry..-dijo este...

-Tu te verias gracioso sin un brazo..-dije llendo a la cocina y embry tiro una carcajada..-¿quieren algo?..-ellos solo negaron

-Podrias envenenarme,si tomo algo..-dijo con cara de horror..-mejor no me arriesgo

-No es mala idea,amor...-dijo embry..-aver ¿que queria sam?..

-Que nos quedaramos de 2 lobos por casa,por si las dudas..-dijo jared poniendose serio..-encerio perdon no queria molestarlos...para la otra gritare desde afuera..-dijo apenado..

-No te preocupes..-dijo embry..

-Ya estamos acostumbrados..-dije recordando a maria...

-¡OH!,entonces eso significa ¿que lo han intentado?..-dijo con una sonrisa picara..

-Eso no te incumbe..-dijo embry..-hermano,tu duermes en la otra habitacion...

-Oh si entiendo..-dijo guiñandole un ojo a embry..

-¿Iremos mañana al instituto?..-dije

-No creo ¿porque?..-dijo embry...

-Para ir temprano por ropa..-dije..-claro como quiera tengo que ir pero un poco mas tarde..-dije con una sonrisa...

-Bueno yo ya me ire a dormir es tarde..-dijo jared despidiendose..

-Buenas noches..-dijimos embry y yo a la vez..  
Esa noche no lo intentamos porque jared estaba alado de nosotros y seria muy vergonsozo,que nos escuchara..A la mañana siguiente tome una ducha y me puse la misma ropa del dia anterior,sali y abri el refrigerador y saque unos huevos,tocino,aceite y pan,busque un tostador y una sarten..  
Prepare los huevos con la yema par arriba y un poco de tocino frito y puse el pan a tostar prepare demasiado tocino y 4 huevos para cada quien y un poco de jugo de un embase prepare la mesa y como nadie se habia levantado,me puse a asear un poco la casa de embry,lave los baños con unos liquidos que habia ahi y limpie la cocina y arregle sus discos,y la sala se veia bien,entre en la habitacion y saque toda la ropa que habia en el piso y la puse en un cesto movi un poco a embry,deje le canasto y lo movi con las 2 manos,parecia como si nunca fuera a despertar,le di un beso y empezo a reaccionar,me puso arriba de el y me dijo..

-Buenos dias..-dijo este..-me encantaria despertar asi el resto de mi vida..

-Por mi no hay problema..-dije dandole un pequeño beso..-levantate tu desayuno se enfria..

-Si,mama ya voy..-dijo a modo de burla..salio y abrio los ojos como platos-¿Que paso aqui?..

-Limpie un poco en lo que se despertaban,no tenia sueño..-dije con una sonrisa...

-Gracias amor,pero no tenias que hacerlo..-dijo dandome un beso y abrazandome..

-Si,si tenia que,me aceptaste en tu casa,tengo que hacer algo..-dije abrazandolo mas..-tu sientate en lo que levanto a jared..

-Okey,huele delicioso son..-dijo oliendo el aire..-huevos y tocino con pan tostado...  
Toque primero la puera y al no haber respuesta entre..Jared estaba a en toda la cama tapado hasta la mitad y ronacando,me acerque y lo movi..

-Jared,depierta..-dije y el no respondia..-vamos lobito ya salio el sol,levantate..

-No quiero..-dijo haciendo un puchero y tapandose la cara..-es muy temprano..

-Jared no quiero levantarte yo,asi que mueve tu trasero a la cocina a desayunar..

-¡Hay desayuno!,por ahi hubieras empezado..-dijo y yo rodee los ojos..-¿Que paso aqui?..

-Limpieza..-dije yo,fui al cuarto de embry y lo arregle y quite las sabanas y las lave,hize lo mismo con el otro cuarto..Al salir los vi viendo television,eso me recordo a emmett y a edward haciendo eso...-Amm..¿ya puedo ir por mi ropa?

-Si amor ven,iremos los tres..-dijo este levantandose y apagando la TV..

-Llamare a maria en el camino..-dije y asi lo hize me dijo que le llevara tal ropa y la empaque en una mochila de viaje,empaque la mia en una mochila un poco mas grande heche mi laptop el cargador de mi celular,el de la laptop y mis libros ah y mi mochila del instituto,carge lo mismo de maria..

-¿Estas lista?..-dijo embry pasandome un brazo por los hombros..-ya mande a Quil a traer a tu bebe..-dijo con una sonrisa..

-Oh, gracias, te amo..-dije,era la primera vez que le decia esto..el volteo y me sonrio,me beso...

-Yo tambien te amo,hermosa..-dijo...

-Amm...y..¿que haremos hoy?..-dije con una sonrisa...  
El se acerco a mi oido y le dio un beso y dijo..

-No lo que me gustaria..-dijo aun en mi oido,con mis manos atraje su rostro hacia el mio y lo bese,fue un beso tierno y nos demostramos todo el amor que nos teniamos y escuchamos un carraspeo...

-¿Que pasa sam?..-dijimos yo y embry a la ves..

-Amm...me contaron lo de ayer..-dijo este sam...

-¡Ah!,la verdad no importa..-dije pero sam me voltio a ver..

-No,si importa,ustedes son mi familia y no dejare que las traten asi..-dijo, ¿pero que iba a hacer?

**

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historiiaa mariia y yo nos estamos diviritendo demasiado escribiendola xD hahahaha buenoo aqui les dejamos loss capiiss :D**

**Love always.  
Judith (:**


	13. Platica, practicas, entrenamiento JPOV

**Judith Pov:**

-No,si importa,ustedes son mi familia y no dejare que las traten asi..-dijo y yo al instante supe que iba a hacer

-Pero Sam...tu...que ¿vas a hacer?..-pregunte asuatada

-Vamos a tener una charla amistosa..-dijo con una sonrisa que me inspiro confianza y ahi supe que el no intentaria nada...

Fuimos corriendo ellos se hicieron lobos y ya una vez que llegamos ellos se conviritieron e humanos y vi por las ventanas lo borrones que corrian,ellos perfectamente nos reconocieron...yo me puse enfrente de ambos y les dije...

-Sam encerio,esto no es necesario...-dije para que escucharan los cullen que yo no tenia nada que ver,ami mo me gustaba que resolvieran otras personas mis problemas..-no me gusta que resuelvan mis cosas otras personas y menos mi familia..

-Judith,tu lo has dicho tu familia..-dijo con una sonrisa..-eso somos una familia,como tu yo protego a la mia...

-Gracias,encerio,pero no es necesario..-dije..

-Mira amor...esto te tiene mal..necesitamos hablarlo,se que lo vamos a resolver hablando...yo se que tu no lo necesitas,pero nosotros te apoyamos y te protegeremos hasta el final..-dijo embry abrazandome,yo le respondi con un abrazo..el tomo mi mano y fuimos caminando...

-Gracias,encerio..-dije con una sonrisa sincera..

-No hay problema..-dijo sam...

Llegamos a casa de los cullen y tocamos carlisle corrio a abrir la puerta y nos recibio con una sonrisa la cual yo gustosa le regrese ni el ni esme tenian la culpa de que a sus hijos les dieramos asco,porque ellos tambien nos aceptaron...

-Buenas tardes,carlisle,venimos a hablar..-dijo sam seriamente

-Si,claro adelante...¿donde esta maria?..-dijo mirandome..

-Amm..con seth,se que ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto..-dije mirando a carlisle...

-No se a que se refieren,pero adelante..-dijo y embry solo bufo frustrado..yo solo le golpe las costillas suavemente...

-Judith querida..-fue esme y me abrazo,yo le regrese el abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente...

-Hola esme,me da gusto verte..-dije con una sonrisa..ella tenia preocupacion en sus ojos yo solo,la abraze y le dije "Lo siento,te prometo que no pasara nada,pero ellos insistieron" ella solo asintio con una sonrisa..

-¿Que pasa sam?..-dijo carlisle los demas cullen permanecian atras de ellos sin decir nada...

-En realidad no pasa nada..es solo que...miren,yo no voy a permitir que Judith y Maria obtengan ese trato,por estar con nosotros,okey somos enemigos naturales,pero hemos sido pacificos estos años..-dijo sam con ninguna expresion reflejada..- Este es el punto,no quiero que las hagan sentir mal,ellas son mi familia,si es raro viniendo de mi pero es la verdad,ellas son parte de la familia,yo siempre pense que ustedes apoyaban a su raza,me refiero se que de algunos no hubo problema,solo que por parte de algunos si,nosotros no queremos molestarlos,pero no quiero que las dañen se que fisicamente no lo han hecho,pero si sentimentalmente,si fueran mis hijas,creo que ya no habria tratado...-dijo riendose y pude ver la cara de espanto de los demas...-eso es todo,haha olviden ese comentario,pero seria capaz de eso y mas..

-Amm...yo quisiera decir algo...-dije y todos me miraron sam asintio y mire a carlisle como pidiendo permiso,el tambien asintio..-bueno se que a embry no lo conocen mucho,a seth le deben mucho lo se maria me lo dijo,aparte si a seth le tienen cariño,no alejen a maria de ustedes,okey yo vivre triste pero,bueno no triste,feliz,pero sin su compañia,a lo que me refiero es que a ella no la alejen de ustedes,ella les tiene aprecio,por mi esta bien,pueden ir a mi casa cuando quieran,todos son bien bienvenidos,asi que..lo siento,pero lo amo y no los dejare...

-¿Como que dejare?..-dijo emmett hablando por primera vez..

-Ammm...a la manada,como dijo sam ellos son mi familia..-dije mirando a sam con una sonrisa...

-Oh..-fue lo unico que dijo...

-Bueno si no hay nada mas,nos retiramos..-dijo sam..y yo mire a Carlisle y Esme

-Carlisle,Esme..-dije y ellos se acercaron..-yo los aprecio mucho,demasiado,ustedes si me aceptaron desde un principio y les agradezco todo...-dije con una sonrisa y los abraze..

-Gracias..-dijo sam-por aceptarla..

-No hay problema..-dijo esme..con una sonrisa..

Salimos y yo di un gran suspiro,embry me abrazo por la cintura y sam nos dijo..

-Bueno chicos,regresen a la push,alla estan a salvo..-dijo este con una gran sonrisa

-Si ya tenemos todo preparado..-dije respondiendo con otra sonrisa..

Fuimos a la casa y ahi ya estaba mi hermoso auto,di gracias a dios que ya estuviera ahi,el estupido de mike pudo haber atentado contra el y ahi no tendra piedad y lo mataria...mi hermoso novio me saco de tranze cuando me apreto la mano

-Amor..¿estas bien?..-dijo mirandome..

-Mejor que nunca..-dije con una sonrisa..

-Es que te quedaste tan callada..-dijo con un poco de preocupacion..

-Ah si es que me imagine que si mike le hiciera algo a mi auto tendria que vengar a mi bebe hermoso..-dije con una sonrisa

-¡Genial!,estoy celoso de un auto..-dijo para despues besarme..

Esa noche estaba muy feliz,embry se quedo dormido y yo en sus brazos...

**Embry Pov:**

Todo habia salido de maravilla con los cullen preciento que ya no hablaran tanto,pero almenos judith esta feliz y eso es lo que importa,ella defendio a su hermana y le pidio a los cullen que no la separaran de ellos,maria los extrañaba se le notaba,mucho mas que a mi princesa...

-Bueno,amor hay que dormir..-dije con una sonrisa...

-Si esta bien...-dijo con una sonrisa que le llego a los ojos...

Esa noche ella se quedo en mis brazos,ella no duerme pero por una razon le gusta quedarse asi...En la mañana desperte y ella tenia un libro en sus manos,yo lo baje y le di un beso...

-Buenos dias,princesa..-dije con una sonrisa...

-Buenos dias amor..¿quieres desayunar?..-dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando el libro...

-Si,esta bien..-dije asintiendo...

-Okey,ven vamos..-dijo jalandome del brazo,ibamos a salir y estampo sus labios con los mios,el beso se fue haciendo pasional,yo la encerre entre la pared y mi cuerpo..-Amor si sigues asi no saldremos..-dijo con una sonrisa..

-Ese es el plan..-dije sonriendo...

Salimos a desayunar y Jared estaba ahi,sentado viendo television

-¿Ya desayunaste,jared?..-dijo mi hermosa novia..

-No,pero Emily dijo que fueramos a su casa a desayunar...-dijo con una sonrisa..-creo que seth y maria se quedaran en casa de seth a desayunar

-Wow,ellos no salen de esa casa..-dijo judith divertida..

-No hay que hablar de eso..-dije..

-Esta bien vamos..-dijo Jared..

Fuimos a casa de Emily,ella y judith se llevan de maravilla,vi que judith le dijo algo a Emily y emily asintio,¿a donde habra ido?...

-Emily...¿donde esta judith?..-dije..

-Vamos Embry dale un poco de espacio,fue a caminar...-dijo con una sonrisa..

-Esta bien..-dije,pero necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo,ella aveces es un poco terca ¿y si venia el tipo ese y intentaba algo?...-Ahora vuelvo...

-Embry..-dijo sam..

-Sam ella no puede estar sola...¿ya olvidaste al otro vampiro?..-dije y en su cara se refeljo en miedo y la duda...

-Si es cierto,ve..-dijo este

-Hay que ir,hermano..-dijo Jared ¿que acaso tenia que estar el siempre?...-si se lo que piensas,pero recuerda que ya es nuestra hermanita...

-Yo tambien voy..-dijo Paul...

-¿A donde?..-dijo Quil...

-Con Judith..-dijo Jared...¿Okey porque todos querian venir conmigo?

-Esta bien..yo voy...-dijo y ahi comprendi todo ellos no se querian perder la accion si pasaba algo...

-Chicos,no creo que pase nada..-dije

-No vamos por eso..-dijo Paul...-ella es como nuestra hermanita,las vamos a proteger a ella y a maria...

-Esta bien vamos..-dije..

Ibamos caminando y decidimos hacernos lobos,sentia su aroma,estaba en el bosque,no habia nadie mas,ella estaba sola,eso era bueno,nos fuimos acercando y ahi la vi parada sola,con los ojos cerrados de rrepente sucedio algo que no me esperaba,del suelo salio una roca,pero mas bien parecia una pared,la roca salto y ella con su puño la hizo trisas,a poco metros estaba el mar,parecia que estuviera enojado,ahi comprendi que ella estaba practicando,salio otra roca y de repente salieron llamas en ella...si la pared estaba en llamas,en eso sintio que la observavamos y voltio...

-Hola chicos...-dijo y cuando abrio los ojos,ella voltio hacia la roca y se apago,ella solo le dio un golpe y se cayo hecha pedazos...-¿que hacen?...-se acerco a nosotros y en eso recibio una llamada de Maria..

-Maria,¿que pasa?..-dijo ella en el telefono,repondieron,pero no era la voz de ella..

-Amm..Judith,soy jasper,maria va a entrenar con nosotros,le enseñare unas tecnicas.¿quieres asistir?..-dijo ella y voltio a vernos,yo solo asenti

-Si claro ahi estare..-dijo ella...

-Okey ¿puedes venir ahora?..

-Si,claro..

Fuimos a decirle a sam,el dijo que si queria que nos acompañara..nosotros negamos,claro que jared, paul,jacob y Quil,dijeron que irian,leah es otra cosa,ella se quedo en casa...

-Oigan encerio,esto no es necesario,no me dañaran..-dijo con una sonrisa y se gano una gruñido de todos..-okey,ya falta poco, ¿les puedo preguntar algo?..-nosotros asentimos..-¿porque hacen esto?..-dijo.-¿para que no este sola?..-nosotros asentimos..-bueno esta bien,gracias..-dijo..-aunque no era necesario..

Corrimos un poco y llegamos a un claro,ahi estaban todos menos los padres,

-¡Hermana!..-dijo Maria vino y la abrazo..-¿que hacen ellos aqui?..

-No se quisieron quedar en casa..-dijo judith sonriendonos..-¿hay algun problema?...

-No..-dijeron todos,solo la rubia que alcanze a escuchar un "Agh,¿porque siempre estan con ella?"

-Rosalie sera solo un momento..-dijo judith y ella la voltio a ver rapidamente...

-Judith no era mi intencion..-dijo esta...

-Descuida rosalie,si lo piensas es cierto..-dijo mi novia con una sonrisa..-Bueno a lo que vinimos..-dijo Judith..

Ellos empezaron a practicar,jasper le dijo que si queria participar pero ella no acepto ella se sento en el piso y me eche alado de ella y puse mi cabeza entre sus piernas,ella solo estaba haciendo que una roca subiese y bajase..

-Y eso es todo por hoy..-dijo el tal jasper..-¿alguna duda?..-todos negaron...-¿judith?..-ella se iba a levantar y yo me levante con ella y ella se acerco con jasper..

-Jasper creo que tu y Maria,se olvidaron de quienes nos entrenaron...-dijo judith seriamente a jasper..-Los vulturi,con ellos aprendimos las tecnicas mas sanguinarias y mortales que te puedas imaginar..-dijo mi novia con una mirada seria..

-Si,lo se yo solo queria ayudar..-dijo el mirando a mi novia..

-Si perdon,lo se,de todos modos gracias..-dijo regalandole una sonrisa..que el devolvio..-Bueno nos tenemos que ir,mis hermanitos tienen que cenar...-dijo riendose y vimos la cara de rosalie de total desagrado...-Gracias por todo...hermana te veo despues..-dijo con una sonrisa,yo me di media vuelta y Jared y paul fueron con judith y con su cabeza golpearon los brazos de judith suavemente..-Si ¿les parece una carrera?..-ellos solo hicieron un ruido en señal de que les gustaria y empezaron a correr,Judith brinco a una roca y a otra y llego a mi lado y me dijo..-Vamos a casa amor..-y empezamos a correr los cullen se quedaron atras


End file.
